En el Subterraneo
by anitita
Summary: Sakura Haruno la nueva chica en la especialidad de escultura y pintura. Como la detestaba. Desde un principio hubo asperezas mas sin embargo existia la admiracion mutua. Podia detestarla pero no a su arte. Despues de tener un fuerte enfrentamiento ella desaparecio...pero ahora esta de regreso. De nuevo a fastidiarlo y entrando en su mundo. Este fic tendra bastante LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Este fic nacio un dia que empece a preguntarme como hubiera sido la vida de Sakura y Sasuke (en vidas sin reglas mi otro fic) si ellos se hubieran quedado en Japon.

 **Aunque las historias no estan relacionadas... quizas noten alguna que otra similitud. En fin esa historia la escribi por que habia muchos pidiendome lemon mucho lemon. Y esta historia lo tendra y prometo que estara intenso.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **En el Subterraneo 1**

\- Sasuke ¿A que no sabes a quien vi en las oficinas de inscripción?

\- No me interesa –contesto el azabache mientras con movimientos delicados le daba forma a lo que parecía una nariz sobre el canvas –.

\- A Sakura Haruno… –Dejando su pincel en el caballete, Sasuke se volvió a mirar a su amigo –.

\- ¿Por qué supones que debe importarme?

\- No pensé que fuera a importarte. Pero imagine que al igual que todos debías de sentir curiosidad… todos lo hicimos después de que abandono la escuela hace un año y medio. Además tienen algo de historia… bueno por así decirlo –al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba molesto, cambio la conversación – por cierto veo que has cambiado de arete –le señaló los labios –.

\- Hace dos días lo compre… pero creo que resulto como todos los demás. Este también me esta causando una ligera infección. Ahora que lo mencionas debo ir a curarlo.

\- Bien… bueno me retiro Sasuke. Nos vemos mañana en la clase de diseño –.

\- Si nos vemos Suigetsu – al despedirse de su amigo se dirigió hasta el baño, sacando algodón y un desinfectante del gabinete. Justo cuando iba a curarse un fuerte alboroto lo hizo salir del baño y dirigirse a la ventana de su dormitorio. Al asomarse vio a una gran multitud de chicas rodeando a una chica de cabello corto y rosado. –Vaya conmoción y todo por tu supuesto regreso Sakura. Hmph… veo que decidiste cambiar de apariencia. –noto en voz alta al darse cuenta que la chica llevaba varios aretes en ambas orejas y labial de color azul oscuro en los labios. –No era así como te recordaba ¿Qué paso con tu look de niña buena?–de nuevo dijo en voz alta para después alejarse de allí y entrar de nuevo en el baño. Frente al espejo se quito el arete y lo sumergió en alcohol. Tomando desinfectante con un hisopo se curó el enrojecimiento que se veía en su labio inferior. Una vez que termino reviso de nuevo la leve herida en el espejo y después miro su reflejo por unos segundos –. ¿Historia? ¿Cuál historia? Estúpido Suigetsu… ¿Por qué habría de importarme su regreso? No es como que ella y yo hubiésemos sido cercanos… al contrario entre más lejos estuviera de mi mejor…Entre Sakura y yo no hay historia alguna… nunca existió tal cosa.

* * *

Dos años atrás…

\- Espero que le agraden nuestras instalaciones señorita Haruno.

\- Son muy hermosas… espero que no sea difícil acostumbrarme a ellas. Aunque creo que son tan bellas que no me permitirán extrañar mi hogar con frecuencia.

\- Fue bueno que tu padre haya decidido enviarte. Según me conto tienes mucho talento. Incluso más que tu madre.

\- Eso no lo sé… supongo que para eso debe ver mis pinturas primero. Hare el examen de admisión.

\- Nada de eso confió en las palabras de tu padre Sakura –y en su dinero también, pensó la pelirrosa –. Ven te llevare a los estudios privados.

\- Este edificio tiene solo estudios privados, son un privilegio que le damos a los alumnos sobresalientes. Pero por supuesto que con tu talento tú ya tienes uno reservado. Espero te guste. Es este de aquí. –al abrir la puerta y ver los enormes ventanales no pudo evitar sonreír. Muy a pesar de que sabía que todo era porque su padre había pagado por ello. La luz entraba por todas partes lo que sin duda inspiraría sus pinturas –.

\- Gracias Señor Shinomoto este será el lugar perfecto. Podre guardar mis pinturas y trabajar en mis esculturas. Es enorme…

\- Si este es el último piso y tiene solo dos estudios, los más grandes. Es perfecto para usted. Confió en que le dirá a su padre que cumpliremos todas sus comodidades.

\- Lo hare. Sin duda hará un buen donativo al instituto como agradecimiento – le aseguro mientras salían del estudio –.

\- Gracias Señorita Haruno.

\- Oh este es el otro estudio. También tiene una ventana en la puerta como el mío –índico al asomarse por la ventana. Abrió sus ojos muy grandes denotando sorpresa – ¿Quién es él?

\- A él es nuestro mejor talento sin duda… no es que usted no lo vaya a ser también…

\- No puede decir tal cosa. Aun no ha visto mis pinturas… ¿Quién es él? –pregunto la pelirrosa de nuevo –.

\- Uchiha Sasuke…acaba de comenzar su tercer semestre con nosotros… excelente artista pero con una actitud bastante extraña.

\- Es muy bueno sin duda lo es –aseguro Sakura mientras lo observaba sentado en un andamio, pintando en lo que parecía un canvas muy grande. Tenía una brocha en cada mano y con ambas dibujaba patrones amorfos… amorfos sin duda, pero cautivantes. Algunos otros parecían espirales – Espero poder conocerle.

\- Es lo más probable…él al igual que usted estudia la misma concentración. Solo que de manera inversa. Usted ha elegido pintura con subconcentracion en escultura. Y él escultura con pintura como subconcentracion.

\- Ya veo… ¿Podría mostrarme los dormitorios?

\- Por supuesto… en los dormitorios es lo único en lo que somos muy estrictos. Es un edifico para las mujeres y otro para los hombres. Después de las 10 de la noche no se permite que ningún estudiante del sexo opuesto se quede en el dormitorio que no le corresponde.

\- Vaya que es estricto… para nivel universitario…

\- ¿Cómo dice señorita Haruno?

\- Nada de importancia…

Para su sorpresa había sido bastante difícil socializar. Pues la mayoría de los estudiantes de su departamento hablaban a sus espaldas. Se referían a ella como la niña rica que había entrado sin examen de admisión. Y que gracias a las influencias de su padre le habían dado uno de los mejores estudios. Su único amigo era Chouji y eso porque tenían mucho de conocerse. Habia decidido que lo mejor sería comenzar a pintar para que los demás pudieran darse cuenta que estaban equivocados. Al ir aproximándose a su estudio escucho la fuerte música que escapaba del estudio del tal Sasuke. Era rock… sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y se dedico a observarlo pintar. Desde hace unos días tenía pensado hablarle. Quería consultarle algo. El no parecía percibir su presencia… quizás la música se lo impedía. Aun seguía trabajando sobre el andamio. Parecía que aun tardaría algunas semanas en terminar pues la dimensión era muy grande. Se veía infinita y mas con esos patrones de espirales que la cubrían. La música se paró de repente y Sasuke le hablo dándole la espalda –.

\- ¿Hasta cuando piensas marcharte? –al escuchar su pregunta la pelirrosa se inmuto. Justo en ese momento observo el espejo que estaba en la parte superior de donde Sasuke pintaba. Era como esos que las tiendas colgaban como medida preventiva para minimizar los robos.

\- Si me viste que entre ¿Por qué no me pediste que marchara en ese momento?

\- Tenía curiosidad –le respondió mientras bajaba del andamio para de ahí caminar hasta ella –.

\- ¿Curiosidad de que?

\- De si tú eras la chica de la que todos hablaban… la chica sin talento que gracias a la influencia de su padre obtuvo un estudio sin antes haber tenido una exposición. Sin haber ganado un concurso en la escuela… aunque ¿Que se puede esperar si ni siquiera hiciste el examen de admisión?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo talento? ¿Acaso has visto alguna de mis pinturas?

\- No… y no me interesa. Tu apariencia me lo dice todo. –le explico mientras la observaba de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido blanco con unos zapatos de piso en forma de conejo y en las orejas unas perlas azules – Soy muy bueno percibiendo a las personas. Tu apariencia me dice que eres la hija consentida de papi. Y que por ser precisamente la favorita no le importo despilfarrar su dinero para cumplir tu capricho de mejorar tus dibujos. Supongo que ya no te conformas con pintar con crayones y decidiste jugar con el arte de verdad.

\- Vaya que eres un imbécil –ante tal comentario el rostro de Sasuke se sorprendió, pues no esperaba tal respuesta – bueno tu comentario no me es nada nuevo por que como has dicho… todos en esta escuela piensan lo mismo. Supongo que debo empezar a callarles la boca muy pronto… en fin yo solo venia por que deseaba conocerte. El dia que te vi pintando me pareciste muy interesante… y con eso de que somos los únicos utilizando este piso… en fin… Nunca he intentado pintar en un canvas tan grande como en el que estás trabajando en estos momentos ¿Te inspiro la secuencia Fibonacci no es así? …. Olvídalo…Solo venia a presentarme y pedirle un consejo a uno de mis senpais… esas eran mis únicas intenciones. Vaya intento fallido…

\- No solo eres una chica sin talento pero ahora veo que te pareces a muchas de las chicas que estudian aquí. Alégrate al menos algo tienes en común con ellas…

\- No entiendo a que te refieres…

\- Igual que todas ellas vienes a perder el tiempo tratando de darme cumplidos para acercarte a mí. Disculpa mi falta de interés pero no eres mi tipo. Aunque quizás un dia de estos andaré falto de actividad sexual y quizás te considere… si escuchar esto te deja más tranquila… márchate.

\- Vaya que debe ser muy patética tu vida si las chicas solo se te acercan para dormir contigo… me da más lástima que no aprecien tu talento… francamente estaba muy molesta con tus comentarios. Auto controlándome para no darte algunos puñetazos… pero al oírte decir esto entiendo bien porque estas a la defensiva… ya he hecho lo que quería. Te he dicho que me has parecido interesante tan pronto te vi… y pues sobre el consejo es una lástima. Buen dia Sasuke –kun. Tratare de no tomarme tus insultos tan a pecho. –tan pronto la pelirrosa se hubo marchado, Sasuke fue y se sentó a uno de sus sillones pensativo. De pronto toda la inspiración que había tenido para pintar se había esfumado. Tras permanecer sentado unos cinco minutos decidió marcharse. Mañana continuaría. Antes de irse se asomo por la ventana en la puerta de Sakura. Esta bebía café mientras que limpiaba lo que parecían sus pinceles. Nunca se había equivocado al juzgar a una persona. Nunca… pero ese dia por primera vez había sentido algo muy parecido a la duda.

A la siguiente mañana la voz de Suigetsu lo hizo que saliera de la cama. Arrastrando los pies y ligeramente molesto se dirigió a abrirle la puerta. No había dormido muy bien por culpa del café que había tomado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se te olvidaron las llaves?

\- Si las olvide en el buro pero eso es lo de menos… debes venir a ver lo que amaneció frente al dormitorio… para ser mas especifico en la pared donde pensabas realizar uno de tus proyectos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si anda cámbiate y vayamos a verlo.

\- ¿Quién crees que haya sido?

\- Sin duda la chica nueva –respondió Sasuke mientras miraba el grafiti y se reconocía a sí mismo en uno de los dibujos, el cual decía imbécil con aerosol rojo. No podía ser más obvio –.

\- No lo creo. Se ve demasiado tierna como para hacer algo como esto… además alguien dijo que habían visto a Kabuto con unas latas de aerosol en la madrugada. De hecho según tengo entendido ya debe estar en la dirección recibiendo su castigo.

\- Ya veo… Kabuto es un idiota –por dentro pensó que quizás Kabuto lo merecía, pues realmente lo detestaba. Quizás debía callar lo que sabía y dejarlo recibir el castigo. Sobre todo cuando recordaba cómo había robado algunas de sus ideas haciéndolas pasar como propias, supuso que Kabuto merecía tal cosa.

\- En fin pero si realmente crees que fue la chica nueva deberías decirlo. Aunque en verdad lo dudo. Es muy linda y se ve que es una buena chica. Lástima que por usar sus influencias se ha creado mala fama. He escuchado que muchos se han encargado de hacerle la vida de cuadritos en esta su primera semana.

\- Ya no me hables de ella… sin talento no durara mucho en este lugar. Solo esta aquí por el prestigio… su padre podrá presumir de ella. Decirle a sus amistades que su hija atiende la mejor escuela de arte… cuando vean sus pinturas todos reirán …

\- Bueno aun no sabemos si posee talento o no…

\- ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado descifrando a las personas?

\- No hasta ahora…En verdad que detestas a la clase alta.

\- Infinitamente la odio…

\- Joven Uchiha justa a usted lo estaba buscando –le anuncio el director. Junto a él venía Sakura –Veo que ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucedió. Esta mañana estuve charlando con Yakushi pues me habían informado que él había sido el culpable. Sé que usted tenía mucho interés en pintar el mural así que entiendo si esta molesto.

\- No hay nada que algunas capas de pintura blanca no puedan cubrir.

\- Si y trabajaremos en ello… la señorita Haruno ha venido conmigo porque desea disculparse.

\- ¿Disculparse?

\- Si, pues ha sido ella quien ha vandalizado su pared no el alumno Yakushi.

\- Ya veo… –lo sabia se dijo así mismo mientras se preguntaba por que había confesado–.

\- Me explica la señorita que se le había informado que como nueva alumna debía tomar este reto de iniciación como especie de novatada.

\- Así es… se me explico que todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso deben realizar un reto… el mío fue vandalizar esta pared. En verdad lo siento… –explico Sakura cabizbaja –.

\- ¿Haces todo lo que te ordenan los demás? Sin talento y fácil de manipular… supongo que con el dinero de tu padre podemos comprar la pintura blanca que utilizaremos para cubrir tus garabatos.

\- Joven Uchiha le exijo que no se dirija de esa forma a su compañera.

\- ¿Acaso su padre es muy esplendido contigo Shinomoto?

\- Joven Uchiha cuide sus palabras…

\- En verdad lo siento –se disculpó Sakura de nuevo – se que sonara presuntuoso pero señor Shinomoto permítame ser yo quien pinte el mural. Lo hare como una disculpa hacia mi compañero y como primer proyecto. Ya que entre a esta escuela sin presentar el examen me gustaría que este proyecto fuera considerado mi pase de admisión.

\- No me parece mala idea señorita Haruno. Y viendo lo rudo que ha sido el joven Uchiha con usted no me queda más remedio que aceptar.

\- ¿Qué? –exclamaron Sasuke y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo – profesor Shinomoto…

\- Lo siento Sasuke, pero no me dejaste otra opción…

\- La pared bajo mi habitación aun esta disponible señor Shinomoto. No me parece muy justo que por mi petición fuera de lugar mi compañero se quede sin un espacio para expresarse. Por favor déjele que pinte en mi pared.

\- Solo porque usted ha intercedido por él señorita Haruno…

\- Gracias y Sasuke… –se dirigió al pelinegro – como disculpa también te dejare escoger mi temática… es más que justo. Dime que debo pintar y lo hare…

\- ¿Acaso no tienes creatividad propia?

\- No me sorprende tu respuesta… puedo pintar lo que sea… por favor senpai tan solo dime una palabra para visualizarla y plasmarla en tu muro.

\- Vamos joven Uchiha no me complique mas el dia –rogó Shinomoto –.

\- Si no te gusta… yo misma volveré a pintar esas paredes de blanco y podrás pintar en ella de nuevo… y en la de mi habitación…

\- Ten por seguro que te hare repintarla si pintas algo mediocre. Como condición te pediré que no pintes la pared. Que pintes algo incorporando tus garabatos en la pintura.

\- Bien así lo hare –le sonrió Sakura – ¿Algo más?

\- Plasma algo opuesto a lo que tu representas… algo oscuro ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

\- Sin duda… –le respondió mientras el señor Shinomoto se marchaba dejándolos a los tres –

\- Supongo que este era tu plan desde el principio… algo así como tu venganza por lo que te dije ayer…

\- Quizás… no hay nada en el mundo que el dinero de papi no pueda comprar –le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba –.

\- Vaya… entonces tenias razón. Fue ella quien lo hizo… no lo hubiera pensado. ¿Quién le habrá mentido con eso de la novatada? Se ve tan inocente… es muy bonita…

\- Suigetsu no seas idiota… si… es muy bonita… pero es una chica que solo vino a este lugar a perder su tiempo. Quizás se aburrió de su vida de compras y decidió que para hacerse la más interesante le convendría entrar a una academia de arte… no será la primera ni la ultima.

\- Lo dices por tu ex… hahaha pensé que ya la habías superado.

\- Esto que ha pasado me demuestra que no la juzgue mal –le aseguro Sasuke a su amigo mientras regresaba de nuevo a su habitación. Sabía bien que Sakura estaba allí para jugar con el dinero de su padre y al hacerlo de pasada tener algo de que presumirle a todos quienes fueran parte de su círculo social.

Llevaba rato observando el mural de Sakura ya terminado. A ambos les había tomado tres semanas y media pintar su respectivo proyecto y el resultado definitivamente no era lo que había esperado. Todas esas semanas pinto mientras la imaginaba cubriendo de pintura blanca esas paredes para que él pudiera pintar otra cosa. Mas sin embargo, eso no sucedería. No, no sucedería. No había nada en ese mural que mereciera ser recubierto en pintura. Todo en el merecía ser admirado por todos. Por la multitud. Tal y como pasaba en esos momentos. Con todos deteniéndose a admirar y reconocer el talento de la nueva estudiante. Habia quienes aseguraban la habían visto pintando entrada la madrugada algunos días. A pesar de que apenas si podían percibirse, los garabatos estaban allí incorporados a la pintura. El que lo representaba a él y decía la palabra imbécil se había incorporado a lo que ahora eran las costillas de un caballo esquelético. Sobre él una mujer sin rostro visible cabalgaba sosteniendo un muñeco. Todo resultaba algo tétrico en realidad. De fondo un bosque tenebroso abatido por el fuerte viento, aves volando a pesar de ello. Era una pintura muy compleja ahora entendía por que pintaba incluso en las noches. Poder darle ese nivel de detalle en tres semanas hubiera sido imposible si no hubiera trabajado también en las noches. Después de eso todos dejaron de hablar de ella a sus espaldas. Les había demostrado que tenía talento y uno muy grande. Uno que no podía ponerse en duda pues la habían visto pintar con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Deseas que lo cubra de pintura? –le preguntó un tiempo después. La pelirrosa entro a su estudio como si hubiese sido invitada –.

\- Si así lo hubiese querido… te lo habría dicho desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Aun crees que no tengo talento?

\- Todos los demás ya se han dado cuenta que en verdad eres talentosa…

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Te importa más mi opinión que la de los demás?

\- Si – la sinceridad con la que contesto lo desconcertó un poco –.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque de todos los que estamos aquí… eres tú el mejor de todos…

\- ¿No crees que esas palabras solo alimentaran mi ego?

\- Quizás… aun así deseaba decirlas… tu mural me ha gustado más que el mío… es aun más oscuro… me causa algo de terror. ¿No te llama la atención que ambos murales tengan algo en común?

\- Yo no he notado nada en común entre ellos…

\- Ummm el niño o muñeco siendo devorado por su padre… si no me equivoco es cronos cometiendo filicidio ¿Cierto? tu versión moderna ha sido una reinterpretación increíble…

\- Aun no entiendo a que similitudes te refieres…

\- Mi mujer sostiene un muñeco en sus brazos… o un niño quizás… no lo sé a la hora de pintarlo no pude decidir lo que quería que fuese. No pude decidirme entre muñeco o niño y termino así… será interpretado por cada individuo a su manera. Pero si me lo llegan a preguntar no sabré que responder ¿Es un niño? ¿Es un muñeco? No lo sé… –al escucharla decir esto concluyo que quizás si eran un tanto similares en ese aspecto. Decidiendo ignorarla continúo trabajando en su escultura –.

\- Estoy algo ocupado… espero lo entiendas… – le anuncio para que se marchara de su estudio –.

\- Te gusta bastante la mitología griega ¿cierto? –le respondió la pelirrosa acercándose para analizar la escultura. Sasuke rezongó con fastidio al verla pararse junto a él–.

\- ¿Por qué no terminas de marcharte?

\- Es Dafne transformándose en laurel mientras huye de Apolo ¿cierto?

\- Has decidido que me harás la vida imposible por haberte ofendido ¿No es así? –sugirió el pelinegro viéndola a los ojos bastante molesto –.

\- Esa era mi intención cuando decidí que pintaría mi mural en el lugar que te habían designado… esa sería la primera de muchas cosas por venir… pero ayer decidí que no lo haría. ¿Quieres saber porque ya no lo hare?

\- No me interesa… pero si te agradecería que no intentaras nada. Si quiero yo también puedo causarte problemas y el dinero de tu padre no podrá detenerme.

\- Ja ja ja sigues siendo un imbécil…en fin… No sé si lo sabes o más bien has fingido no verme durante este tiempo… ¿Sabes que estamos juntos en la clase de escultura verdad?

\- Lo sé… pero francamente me da igual si estas en mi clase o no…

\- Ayer me di cuenta que tu y yo tenemos algo en común… y eso me hizo entender tu actitud tan nefasta… entender eso me hizo darme cuenta que de pronto ya no deseo hacer tu vida imposible.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común…

\- Te equivocas… ambos tenemos la misma mirada vacía… solo que a menudo la escondemos… lo descubrí por casualidad… pero de pronto tener esto en común me hace querer estar cerca de ti…

\- No deseo que mujeres con actitudes infantiles como la tuya estén cerca de mí… así que tendré que rechazar tu intento de amistad. Si pudieras dedicarte a lo tuyo y dejarme a mí en lo mío te lo agradeceré inmensamente. No tengo deseos de ser tu amigo o estar cerca de ti… dedícate a tus estudios… y por favor no me fastidies.

\- Supongo que a los dos nos gusta la soledad… aunque más a ti que a mí… en fin te dejare continuar. Disculpa las molestias –se despidió con una sonrisa. Después de eso no volvieron a cruzar palabras en algunos meses. Ahora todos parecían tenerle mucho afecto y respeto. Sin circular ningún rumor despectivo sobre ella como lo habían hecho al principio –.

Caminaba en silencio y pensativo mientras se dirigía a la galería para ver la exposición. La clase de arte les había pedido como proyecto final que recrearan una escultura sencilla para presentarla en la galería del instituto. Mientras caminaba en busca de la suya se detenía de vez en vez a ver las obras de los demás. Las esculturas estaban acomodadas por época y por escultor. Justo cuando llegaba a lo que sería su sección sobre el escultor Rodin alcanzo a ver que su escultura estaba acompañada por una más. Leyendo la placa sonrió irónicamente.

\- Vaya así que las han puesto juntas –resonó uno voz detrás de él –.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿No es así?

\- ¿me creerás si te digo que no?

\- No lo hare…

\- Al igual que tu pienso que esta escultura no debería estar aquí… ella no merece estar junto a él… incluso si solo son replicas… pero como fui la única que reprodujo una obra de Claudel… el profesor decidió que debía estar junto a las obras de Rodin.

\- Sabias bien que yo haría esta escultura…

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? no es como que tú me diriges la palabra…

\- Pues no me parece coincidencia que ambos hayamos hecho estas manos… lo sabías y decidiste complementar esta obra para acercarte a mí. ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada conmigo?

\- ¿Obsesionada? Ahhh tu y Rodin comparten el imbecilismo. Créeme que mi vida no gira a tu alrededor… aunque esto una vez más me comprueba que hay similitudes entre nosotros.

\- No existe tal cosa entre nosotros… aun no entiendo porque tratas de acercarte a mi… ya te he dicho que no deseo involucrarme contigo.

\- Es tu culpa… fuiste tú quien dijo que a pesar de no tener talento quizás tendrías sexo conmigo…pero aun no lo has hecho…supongo que aun no estás falto de actividad sexual… aunque detesto tu arrogancia con todas mis fuerzas supongo que no es suficiente para hacerme sentir desagrado por ti…supongo que yo también soy una imbécil por ello. –su móvil comenzó a sonar lo que la hizo dejar la conversación para contestar. Se recargo cerca de uno de los pilares que estaban junto a su escultura y converso sin importarle que Sasuke estuviera allí. Sasuke por su parte intento no poner atención a su conversación pero le resulto un tanto imposible–.

\- Si todo ha estado bien. Ya nadie habla tras mis espaldas. Chouji también esta exponiendo en la galería. Si… adivinaste. Bien sabes que esta obsesionado con sus obras. La réplica le quedo exacta. ¿Qué deseas comer? ¿Seguro? ¿También alitas de pollo? Esta bien ya no hay mucho que hacer en este lugar… ahora mismo salgo para allá. Te he extrañado mucho…pero me vigilan demasiado…no quieren que te vea con tanta frecuencia. Eso y los proyectos de la escuela… si a Ino la vera el jueves… te amo… mucho… me haces decirte que te amo pero tú no me lo dices de regreso… eres injusto…te veo en una hora… si tomare un taxi. –la pelirrosa se alejo sin volverse a ver a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –.

\- Tiene novio y aun así me dice que esta esperando que me acueste con ella… –recordando lo que había escuchado concluyo que seguramente salía con alguien que sus padres no aprobaban. Se volvió a mirarla mientras se alejaba, su vestido amarillo ondeándose con la prisa con que caminaba. ¿Cómo una chica como ella podía pintar cosas tan oscuras? No solo el mural, pero sus pinturas recientes le parecieron llenas de oscuridad –.

\- Hey Sasuke –saludo su amigo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento –.

\- Hola Suigetsu…

\- Vaya ¿Hiciste ambas obras? Te han quedado increíbles mas esta de aquí… ahh no la hiciste tú…

\- Tienes razón. De las dos, esta es la que esta mejor hecha... anatómicamente hablando…

\- Sakura también tiene talento en la escultura eh… ¿Por qué están juntas?

\- Porque Rodin y Claudel fueron amantes por algunos años… aunque todo acabo muy mal para los dos… Rodin disfruto su fama y Camille pasó muchos años en un sanatorio…

\- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer obras complementarias?

\- No…

\- Creí que eran compañeros ¿No?

\- Compañeros no amigos…

\- Ahh yo que tú la convertía en mi novia… es demasiado bonita para que la dejes ir…

\- No deseo ese tipo de relación con nadie… los noviazgos son inútiles y quitan el tiempo… solo me harán perder creatividad…

\- Sigues con tu actitud de tengo sexo con ellas pero no me quedo a dormir con ellas… hombre fatal rompecorazones…

\- No digas idioteces…

\- Por cierto ¿Cuando visitaras a Itachi?

\- El fin de semana.

\- Salúdamelo… dile que cualquier cosa que necesite se lo haga saber a mi padre…

\- Lo hare…

\- Por cierto ¿Ya empezaste tu proyecto para la beca? Este año hay muchos estudiantes de otros departamentos que desean obtenerla. Habrá mucha competencia.

\- Lo sé… pero no te preocupes… de nuevo la obtendré… será mi mejor escultura hasta ahora.

\- Aun no entiendo muy bien porque lo haces… pero tu padre podría…

\- Ni siquiera lo menciones Suigetsu –al decir esto se dio cuenta que Sakura había dejado un bolso junto al anaquel que sostenía sus esculturas. Pensó en alcanzarla… pero a fin de cuentas no lo hizo y se decidió a irse por un café al despedirse de su amigo. La máquina de café estaba junto a la entrada de la galería de donde ya varias personas se estaban marchando. Al ver que no había el sabor que quería, regreso hasta su escultura donde se percato que la bolsa de Sakura no estaba. Preocupado de que alguien la hubiera robado comenzó a correr en busca de quien fuese que la hubiera tomado. Al cabo de unos segundos alcanzo a ver que Sakura corría apresurada hacia él –Sakura tu bolsa… alguien la tomo –apenas y si logro musitar pero la pelirrosa parecía no haberlo visto y lo paso de largo. Se detuvo hasta llegar junto a un chico que le sonreía y le entregaba la bolsa –.

\- Gracias Chouji… pasaste mucho tiempo conmigo escogiendo todos estos tipos de chocolates y yo por despistada los andaba olvidando. Espero que les agraden… les diré que me ayudaste a escogerlos. Bueno nos vemos mañana que me esperan.

\- ¿Pasaras la noche con él? –pregunto su amigo –.

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews Significan mucho para mi.**

 **Este fic sera actualizado dependiendo de la demanda... hahaha diran y a esta que le pasa. A lo que me refiero es que empezare a actualizar mis historias pero tomando en cuenta su opinion. Asi que si desean que actualice pronto voten por ella o dejenme un comentario.**

 **En mi pagina de deviantart anilu37 podran encontrar el link de la pintura del mural de Sakura.**

 **En cuanto a la cancion... en este fic habra mucho rock. Y esta es la canción que escuchaba Sasuke mientras pintaba... de mis bandas favoritas... y sobretodo mi voz favorita Tool Lateralus... si pudiera me casaba con su voz. En varias encuestas y tops de musica siempre aparece como la numero 1... de las canciones de metal o rock de los ultimos anios... es simplemente perfecta... aunque entiendo si no les gusta el rock haha al vocalista pueden escucharlo en otras bandas como A perfect circle(otra de mis favoritas ) o Puscifer... sea lo que sea que cante... su voz me atrapa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **En el Subterráneo 2**

\- ¿Pasaras la noche con él? –pregunto su amigo –.

\- Si… regresare mañana temprano no te preocupes –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para de nuevo pasar corriendo junto a Sasuke y esta vez sacarle la lengua y después sonreírle. La primera vez que la había visto había sido corriendo de esa misma forma mientras salía de una tienda de conveniencia. Casi lo tiraba pues no lo había visto. Le pareció que era muy bonita, pero al siguiente dia descubrió que ella era la chica de la que todos hablaban. Que había entrado sin hacer examen por que su padre había donado una fuerte cantidad a la academia. Detestaba a las personas como ella… haciendo uso de la ventaja que les daba haber nacido en una familia privilegiada. En verdad detestaba a esas personas–.

\- Me da gusto que todo vaya bien Sasuke. Tienes mucho talento… llegaras muy lejos. Te lo aseguro.

\- Gracias Itachi… pero a veces me siento muy inseguro. Aunque por lo general esa inseguridad me ayuda a esforzarme y termina siéndome ventajosa –.

\- No olvides enviarme fotos de las obras que has hecho este semestre.

\- No lo hare… y tu por favor mantente con vida. Veras que pronto encontraremos un donador…

\- Ve con cuidado Sasuke… por favor llámale a papá. Desea saber cómo te encuentras.

\- Quizás lo haga Itachi – se despidió para dirigirse a charlar con el doctor de su hermano. Nunca pensó que al salir de la habitación de Itachi se toparía con Sakura – ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Decidiste seguirme? ¿Eres mi acosadora personal?

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por que demonios habría de seguirte a este lugar? ¿Por qué siempre que me ves crees que mi vida gira alrededor de ti? El otro dia después de la exposición te molestaste conmigo cuando te ofrecí lavar tus pinceles junto con los míos. Es una clase por dios…. Quise ser amable eres mi compañero… siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva.

\- ¿No dijiste ese dia que te gustaba?

\- ¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Acaso esta prohibido que me gustes? ¿No puedo sentir atracción por ti? Aunque francamente soy una idiota por seguir sintiendo esta atracción. Eres un patán de lo peor.

\- Y tú de pronto te has vuelto una chica fácil… pregonando tu atracción por mí a los cuatro vientos ¿No lo crees?

\- Ya te lo había explicado ¿no? Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes… He mirado tantas veces esa mirada vacía… que no puedo evitar querer poseerte… –la sinceridad de la chica lo sorprendió dejándolo sin habla por unos segundos – me frustras como no tienes una idea. Siempre que me acerco a ti me rechazas… discutes conmigo por todo. Que si nos topamos junto al baño te estoy siguiendo. Que si como lo mismo que tu… que si tengo los mismos gustos que tu… ¿Qué demonios esta mal con eso? Yo solo quiero acercarme… por que se que tu y yo estamos viviendo lo mismo…

\- Deja de decir esa estupidez ¿Cómo una niña de papi puede estar viviendo lo mismo que yo?

\- ¿Por qué carajos piensas que el único que esta pasando por un mal momento eres tú?

\- No sabes y ni tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando… tu y yo no estamos viviendo lo mismo. Solo déjame en paz… deja de intentar formar parte de mi vida. No necesito a una molestia como tu…

\- Ahhhh –suspiró la chica con frustración – si tan solo ese enojo me los demostraras en la cama todo este degaste valdría mas la pena. Pero te entiendo… debe ser extraño que una persona sienta tanto interés en ti… sin duda debes pensar que tengo un motivo no muy confiable… en fin… créeme que no estoy aquí porque te estuve siguiendo. Tal vez admire tu forma de pintar y tus esculturas… tal vez me muera por tenerte desnudo y sobre mi cuerpo… pero no soy una chica estúpida que te seguiría a todos lados. No soy una chica estúpida que piensa que eres más importante que mi arte… en pocas palabras… no pienso en ti todo el tiempo… no respiro por que deseo verte y ni dejo de comer cuando no lo hago. Aun no eres algo que necesite con urgencia en mi vida… así que no te des esos aires de grandeza y vuelve a la tierra. Deja tu estúpido narcisismo a un lado. Nos harías un enorme favor a ambos –la pelirrosa se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras uno de los pasillos.

Después de hablar con el doctor se dispuso a marcharse, pero al salir del hospital noto que Sakura charlaba con otro de los doctores. No siendo de su incumbencia se marcho sin pensarlo. Decidió tomar el camino largo hacia la estación de metro, pues realmente necesitaba reflexionar. En sus pensamientos estaba la salud de su hermano quien ya era el tercero en la lista para recibir el trasplante. Y por otra parte estaban las palabras de Sakura. Era cierto. Siempre estaba a la defensiva con ella. Tan pronto la veía un escudo protector lo envolvía para no dejarla acercarse ni un poco. ¿Por qué no deseaba tenerla cerca? ¿En verdad era solo por su posición social? ¿Por qué la trataba de esa manera? Bien era cierto que rara vez se le acercaba y cuando lo hacía era siempre sin algún motivo aparente. A veces solo lo saludaba o se despedía de él eso también lo irritaba. A veces la sorprendía espiándolo por la ventana de su estudio… eso lo irritaba. Pero lo que más le irritaba era que le sonriera… y más cuando él no tenía nada porque sonreír. Al pasar junto a uno de los edificios miro su reflejo y detrás a Sakura. Caminaba detrás de él y pronto le daría alcance –.

\- ¿Sigues siguiéndome? –le reclamó al detenerse y mirarla –.

\- Ahh… yo… lo siento. En verdad no me había dado cuenta que caminabas frente a mi… estaba muy distraída para hacerlo… en fin… adiós –se despidió siguiendo su camino y pronto fue él quien caminaba detrás de ella. Esta vez no iba en busca de la estación… esta vez la seguía con preocupación. Ella no le había contestado su ofensa como era su costumbre… nunca antes se había alejado sin regresarle al menos uno de sus insultos. Y nunca antes había visto ese vacío en su mirada. Un vacio que se asemejaba al de él. Al verla entrar en una tienda de helados y sonreírle al dueño, dejo de seguirla, percibiendo que ya se encontraba mejor. Termino regañándose así mismo por haberle seguido hasta allí –.

Después de ese dia ella se le acercaba con menos frecuencia. Y dejo de contestar o protestar las ofensas que él le lanzaba. Seguido lo ignoraba a pesar de que de vez en vez aprovechaba para coquetear con él un poco si encontraba la oportunidad… cosa que no le molestaba a pesar de que aun no terminaba de aceptarla. La última vez que se le había insinuado había sido justo esa mañana en el examen final de la clase de pintura. Los alumnos debían calificarse entre ellos y para su suerte a él le había tocado evaluar la obra de Sakura.

\- Supongo que no debo repetirte lo mucho que aun desconfío en tu persona… y que detesto tu personalidad.

\- Acabas de hacerlo Sasuke… ¿Qué acaso ese comentario es una especie de preludio para la critica que vendrá?

\- Desafortunadamente y aunque no me guste admitirlo… tu pintura es muy hermosa… eres muy buena plasmando la anatomía tal y como es. Eso es algo con lo que aun tengo problemas… la anatomía de mis esculturas nunca es el 100% perfecta, solo en mis pinturas. En cambio la anatomía de tus pinturas y esculturas es la misma… sin defecto alguno.

\- Sin embargo, tus esculturas tienen grandes detalles y son más creativas que las mías…

\- Antes de preocuparte por subir mi ego… deberías preocuparte en cómo voy a calificarte…

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que te diga lo mucho que te admiro como artista? –Sasuke ignoro su pregunta y prosiguió –.

\- Sé que estas sonaran estúpidas… pero el formato absurdo de calificación incluye que te haga unas preguntas. La primera es ¿Cuál es el titulo de tu obra?

\- Aun no me decido por uno pero… estaba pensando que tal vez me gustaría llamarlo "No soltarte hasta que se me acabe la vida".

\- Bien la que sigue… ¿Cual fue tu fuente de inspiración?

\- ¿Es obvia no lo crees?

\- No…

\- Quisiera poder estar contigo así… durmiendo contigo hasta que solo me quedaran la carne podrida y pegada a los huesos. Mis músculos putrefactos y mis ganas de hacerte mío…

\- No es un futuro prometedor ¿No lo crees?

\- Quizás no… vaya que me has sorprendido. No me has insultado al decirte esto… usualmente en este punto es donde me preguntas si estoy obsesionada contigo. Yo me limito a responder que no… que en un principio te detestaba, pero al descubrir nuestras miradas llenas de similitud decidí tenerte solo para mi…claro eventualmente.

\- Para mí también resulta curioso… que ningún insulto tenga ganas de salir o de ofender. Quizás sea porque tu bella pintura ha opacado todos los disparates que has dicho. No puedo enojarme con alguien que ha pintado esto –le confesó al llevar las yemas de sus dedos hacia los bordes de la pintura – Así que solo porque me ha gustado tanto nada que digas hoy me molestara. Aunque si abstente de decirme cuanto te mueres por tener sexo conmigo… detesto que te rebajes diciendo esas cosas…

\- ¿Aun crees que soy demasiado directa?

\- Si y no te va muy bien… quizás sea tu look de niña buena lo que causa esa impresión. No me agrada mucho que una chica que lleva un vestido con gatitos de colores me diga que quiere dormir conmigo.

\- Ósea que prefieres a las chicas rudas… vaya Sasuke… eso me dice que debes ser muy intenso…

\- Ya te he dicho que no deberías de hablar de tales cosas con tanta ligereza… al menos por conservar cierto grado de respeto…

\- No le veo nada de malo a ser sincera contigo… Como cualquier otro ser humano tengo derecho a hablar de lo que deseo… Creí que a los hombres les gustaba saber cuándo una chica los deseaba… –Sasuke la miro sin inmutarse, pues lo que decía era cierto. No es que no la encontrara atractiva. Pero al imaginarse con ella solo podía ver incertidumbre. No se sentía listo para nada emocional. Y estaba seguro de que aunque todo fuera sexual en un principio existía la posibilidad de que todo se complicara y llenara de sentimientos. Y él detestaba la idea de lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos… no los quería y mucho menos los necesitaba. Entre más lejos estuvieran de él mejor. Entre más se alejara de ella mejor… –aun no me respondes –le reclamó la pelirrosa –.

\- Si… eso es verdad… no negare que nos gusta saber que nos desean tanto como a ustedes también les gusta saberlo…

\- Por tu sinceridad te concederé un permiso especial… te doy la libertad de masturbarte pensando en mi… –le susurró muy cerca de su rostro –.

\- ¿Quién te dice que no lo he hecho ya? Aunque ahora que ya lo sabes supongo que me será más placentero –le contesto para después alejarse. Sakura le sonreía satisfecha al escucharlo decir eso –.

De nuevo los días pasaron sin que se dijeran mucho, pero esta vez le pareció más extraño, pues ni siquiera había coqueteado con él ya. Quizás ya se había dado por vencida en su intento de conquistarlo. Lo que francamente era hasta un cierto punto reconfortante, pues como había dicho antes no deseaba lidiar con sentimientos innecesarios. Pronto dejo de pensar en esa situación por varios días, pues su nivel de estrés estaba llegando a su límite. Debía terminar su escultura en una semana para presentarla y asegurar su beca. Un año y medio había pasado muy rápido… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado y ahora a punto de empezar su cuarto semestre. Para ganar tendría que trabajar en su escultura dia y noche. Solo le quedaba esperar a que esa semana transcurriera sin problemas y así dar por terminada su obra–.

\- ¿Qué te paso? –le preguntó Sakura con preocupación al verle el rostro y la nariz inflamada –.

\- Nada que te incumba –le contesto al alejarse –.

\- Tuvo una pelea anoche… ha estado muy estresado con lo de su beca… y decidí sacarlo a distraerse… se le ocurrió tener sexo con una chica en uno de los baños… y digamos que la chica tenia novio. Aunque creo que la paliza que recibio el novio es mucho peor que la de Sasuke. A decir verdad creo que esta más molesto por el hecho de que necesitara cirugía en la nariz… el tabique le quedo hecho añicos. Eso y que quizás no pueda competir por la beca.

\- Imbécil –sonrió Sakura – Aunque suena a algo que solo podría pasarle a él…le hubiera ido mejor si hubiera dormido conmigo…

\- ¿Ehhhh?

\- ¿A que beca te refieres? Suigetsu ¿Verdad? ¿Si es tu nombre?

\- Ah si… si me llamo Suigetsu… es una beca que se le concede a los alumnos que presenten las mejores cuatro piezas de arte. Cubre todo un año y medio de colegiatura y los gastos personales. También te permite comprar el material para las obras que vayas a realizar si obtienes el primer lugar.

\- ¿Es grave si no la obtiene?

\- Pues supongo que para su persona será un poco desmoralizante… pero en realidad no le traerá problemas. Aun podrá aplicar a otras becas, pero todos quieren esta porque es la que mas ofrece beneficios por así decirlo.

\- ¿Le falta mucho a su pieza?

\- Según él solo unos cuantos detalles… detalles que afirma serán los que le darían la ventaja. Pero despreocúpate ya lo asimilo. Hoy vino a recoger sus cosas y mañana tendrá la cirugía… un dia de recuperación y listo. Podrá terminar su pieza y registrarla para otros concursos.

\- Entiendo… bueno esperemos que se recupere… y esperemos que para la próxima la chica no tenga novio jaja –Sakura se despidió sonriendo genuinamente, pues en verdad le causaba algo de gracia que Sasuke estuviera en esa situación –.

\- ¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que a pesar de todo si presentarías tu escultura en el concurso de ayer?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Y no solo eso… parece que una galería de aquí de Tokio quiere comprarla para tenerla en exposición permanente.

\- Suigetsu no se dé que hablas… no termine mi escultura… no lo hice…

\- Sasuke pero si obtuviste el primer lugar… te concedieron la beca… no entiendo que sucede…

\- Ni yo… Suigetsu seré dado de alta hasta mañana… ¿podrías hablar con tu padre para que me deje marcharme en este instante?

\- Yo …

\- Solo haz lo que te pido…

\- Esta bien pero no vengas solo… yo mismo iré a recogerte.

\- ¿Cómo diablos llego mi escultura a la exposición? Con un carajo aun había muchos detalles que afinar…. Diablos… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

\- Ah Joven Uchiha me alegra que haya venido –lo saludo el señor Shinomoto –. Su escultura ha sido indiscutiblemente la mejor. Una grandiosa obra de arte. Tanto le ha gustado al comité que decidieron otorgarle la beca por dos años y medio. Y no solo eso la galería que quiere comprar la pieza esta ofreciendo una muy fuerte cantidad con la que seguramente podrá pagar el resto de su carrera. ¿Qué planea hacer con la pieza?

\- Por lo pronto verla –le contestó pasando junto a él en busca de su obra, Suigetsu corría detrás de él recordándole que aun estaba en recuperación y que solo había obtenido permiso de su padre para sacarlo del hospital una hora. Al verla bajo los reflectores comenzó a caminar despacio, tratando de encontrar los defectos que había dejado sin afinar antes de acercarse a ella. No había ninguno. Las esculturas eran perfectas. No tardo ni dos segundos en detectar lo que se le había hecho a la escultura para terminar de perfeccionarla. Los pies de Dafne al irse transformando en el árbol de laurel habían sido modificados para que de ellos pudiera apreciarse el crecimiento de raíces. La cintura de Dafne había sido refinada de uno de sus costados. No podía creer como un simple detalle como ese la había vuelto tan hermosa. Haciendo que sus caderas se vieran aun más anchas y reales. Dos hojas adicionales habían sido añadidas en uno de los brazos que se transformaba en rama. No había tenido tiempo de agregarlas ¿Cómo es que sabían que él pensaba poner esas dos hojas allí? Lo que más le impacto fue el cambio de expresión de su otra escultura. Apolo corriendo con desesperación tras el cuerpo en transición de Dafne. Una Dafne que dejaba de correr al salirle raíces de los pies para aferrarla al suelo. Antes de ser admitido al hospital solo le faltaba afinar la mirada de Apolo. Mirada que no sabía cómo expresar por eso lo había dejado hasta el último. Ni siquiera él hubiera podido hacer una mirada como la que ahora le dedicaba su obra. Un Apolo arrepentido al ver lo que sucedía con Dafne. Sintiéndose culpable por causar que algo tan bello desapareciera ante sus ojos para convertirse en un árbol inmóvil. Era una expresión más emocional de la que él había planeado plasmar. Más sin embargo, era mejor que la que él había determinado. Como último detalle estaba la mandíbula de Apolo que había sido rebaja menos de medio centímetro para que su rostro fuera completamente simétrico. Solo había alguien capaz de causar esa anatomía tan perfecta… solo una en toda la escuela. Molesto se volvió hasta Suigetsu –no me sigas hay algo que debo hacer –.

\- Sasuke espera debemos regresar al hospital….

\- Dame veinte minutos… te veré frente a la escuela

\- Sasuke…. Este bien te esperare hasta que regreses… –contestó al verlo marcharse enfurecido como nunca antes lo había visto –.

Después de buscarla por más de diez minutos alguien le dijo que la había visto dirigirse hacia su estudio con un canvas en blanco desde ayer y que nadie la había visto desde entonces. Supuso que allí le encontraría y si, allí estaba. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un enorme chongo adornado por una margarita. Un overol con estampados de corazones que hacían un gran contraste con lo que estaba pintando… dos figuras de pie frente a lo que parecía un calmado amanecer. Al verla pintando tan tranquilamente de nuevo el coraje lo invadió. Tomando un frasco de pintura negra lo lanzo con fuerza hacia una de las paredes dejando una mancha de gran tamaño. La pelirrosa por su parte no se inmuto y se volvió para hablarle.

\- Incluso a esa mancha podríamos considerarla arte… te estaba esperando. No pensaba dejar este estudio hasta que enojado vinieras a reclamarme.

\- ¿Quién diablos te dio el derecho a tocar mis esculturas? No eres nada ni nadie para mi… saber eso debió ser lo suficiente para detenerte de poner tus estúpidas manos en mi trabajo.

\- Lo sé… lo sé muy bien… pero también sé que esa beca era importante para ti…

\- Con un carajo ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentir lástima por mí? Era mi propio problema no haberlas terminado a tiempo.

\- No fue por lastima… fue preocupación…

\- ¿Quién carajos te dio la libertad de preocuparte por mi? Eso no es preocupación… eso es hacer lo que te pegue en gana conmigo. Actúas como una desesperada tratando de que yo te deje entrar… ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. No tengo un lugar para ti… no te quiero en mi vida con un demonio. Deja de intentar ser parte de mi vida…

\- Nadie me dio esa libertad… yo lo decidí por mi cuenta…yo sola decidí …

\- De nuevo me dirás la grandiosa estupidez de que necesitamos estar juntos por que los dos tenemos el mismo vacio. La misma estúpida mirada… no empieces con ello otra vez… Demonios… ¿Qué sabes de lo que estoy pasando? ¿Qué demonios sabes de mi vida? No sabes absolutamente nada de mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que podría saber una mujer estúpida que tiene a su disposición el dinero de papá tan solo con estirar la mano? Una mujer que se viste como si fuera lo más tierno que existiera en el mundo… tan solo eres una niña buena que busca desaburrirse de su vida cotidiana. Y que mejor que hacerlo con alguien que es totalmente lo opuesto a ella… ¿Qué es lo que te llama más la atención? ¿Mi arete en el labio? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Mi forma de vestir? ¿Mis tatuajes?

\- Se te olvido mencionar tu arte también –le interrumpió Sakura fríamente –.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz? –gritó al tiempo que lanzaba otro bote de pintura a la pared – Sakura déjame en paz… te he dicho muchas veces que me dejes tranquilo… –le pidió de nuevo mientras apretaba su puño, nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Y estaba costándole no hacerlo… aunque Sakura fuera una mujer sentía las ganas de ir hasta ella y darle un fuerte puñetazo. Respirando hondamente por varios segundos logro calmarlo. –Escúchame bien Sakura…nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mi vida… la próxima vez que lo hagas no se de lo que seré capaz. Así que lo mejor es que te alejes de mi… no deseo verte…así que haznos un favor a ambos y olvídate de querer estar cercas de mi… nunca te permitiré estar cercas de mi…

\- Entiendo… ya no te molestare…Sigue viviendo como hasta ahora…si eso es lo que realmente deseas…quédate solo. Sasuke quédate solo…

Las últimas tres semanas de clases transcurrieron como si nada. Sakura cumplió su promesa y se alejo de él. Ni siquiera en las clases lo miro. En verdad se estaba portando como si no existiera. Cuando pasaba junto a él era como si realmente ya no lo viera. Finalmente se había rendido dejándolo tranquilo. Por su parte él realmente agradecía esto, pues aun se llenaba de coraje cada vez que la veía y recordaba los cambios que le había hecho a sus esculturas. Nunca le perdonaría que se hubiese tomado la libertad de tocar sus obras.

Nunca pensó que la última vez que la vería llegaría… y de manera tan extraña. Fue una noche lluviosa en la que salía de su estudio…mentira algo había sucedido antes de eso. Era un viernes bastante caluroso y él y Suigetsu se encontraban haciendo la fila para entrar a uno de los clubs subterráneos. Esa noche tocaría una banda que le agradaba bastante y que tenia algunos meses esperando escuchar. Y no solo eso, también habían muchas chicas atractivas. Cosa que ambos, Suigetsu y él estaban buscando. Justo cuando intentaban bajar la escalinata que los llevaría al subterráneo se topo con Sakura que ya iba de salida.

\- Vaya vaya… eras la última persona que esperaba ver en este lugar…

\- Oye Sasuke date prisa –le pidió su amigo –.

\- Adelántate… te alcanzo en unos segundos…

\- No crees que esa ropa no es la más adecuada para venir a un lugar así –le cuestiono al verla vistiendo un vestido azul pálido y zapatos de charol. Su cabello suelto y una diadema con estampado de limones – en verdad no te queda venir a un lugar como este… desentonas por completo –le dijo esperando que le contestara con un insulto – Sabias que vendría a este lugar ¿Cierto?

\- No importa que desentone… de todas formas vine al lugar equivocado… no encontré a quien buscaba –le contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos para después marcharse cabizbaja. La última vez que la vio fue unas horas más tarde… muy entrada la madrugada. Acaba de despedirse de la chica con quien había dormido y se había ido a pintar a su estudio. Tan pronto había entrado comenzó a llover. Preparo unos colores y después se acerco a la ventana para ver los truenos caer. Siempre había tenido una extraña fascinación por ellos. Al notar una figura allí afuera abrió la ventana de inmediato para ver de quién se trataba. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Sakura destruyendo una pintura con su espátula. Bajo la lluvia la rasgaba con coraje. La lluvia no lo había permitido con claridad, pero estaba seguro que la había escuchado gritar. Dejando la pintura a un lado se había incorporado al observar que una figura encapuchada se acercaba a ella. Sasuke estuvo a punto de correr a socorrerla, pero se detuvo al ver que ella en vez de huir caminaba hasta la figura y se abrazaba de ella sin soltarla. Las dos figuras se quedaron así bajo la lluvia por unos minutos para después marcharse tomados de la mano.

Si, esa había sido la última vez que la había visto. Al ver las figuras desaparecer dejo su estudio y camino hasta donde había estado Sakura. Ahí encontró el cuadro que había destruido y lo tomo. Sentándose a observarlo ya en la calidez de su estudio se dio cuenta que era el que había estado pintando el dia que había ido a reclamarle. Eran dos niños… uno supuso que era ella, pues llevaba los cabellos rosados. La otra figura no supo distinguir si era mujer u hombre… pero tenía los cabellos rojizos. Ambas se tomaban de la mano mientras el amanecer estaba a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué la había destruido? Al siguiente dia no la vio por varios días. Después se entero por Suigetsu que no había vuelto a la escuela. Que tampoco se había inscrito para el nuevo semestre. No le había dicho a nadie que se marcharía. Y el señor Shinomoto nunca le dijo a nadie lo que había sucedido… pronto un año y medio hubo pasado, viviendo su vida tranquilo y sin ningún problema. Sin embargo ahora ella estaba de vuelta… y no había duda alguna, pues la tenia frente así. Ambos saliendo de sus respectivos estudios, ella acompañada por el señor Shinomoto.

\- Me alegra que lo haya dejado tal y como lo tenía… muchas gracias señor Shinomoto –interrumpió su agradecimiento al escuchar que una puerta se cerraba junto a sí… volviendo sus ojos hasta la persona que salía –Ambas miradas se cruzaron, siendo ella quien rompiera el silencio –.

\- Sasuke… ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿Verdad? –le saludo con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Una sonrisa enmarcada por unos labios de color azul. El pelinegro por su parte la miro unos segundos y le dio la espalda para continuar su camino. Deteniéndose al tiempo que llegaba a la escalinata, pare contestarle sin volverse a mirarla –.

\- Si… ha pasado algo de tiempo.

* * *

 **Espero que esta historia haya llamado su atención. Tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo con rock como inspiración... mi genero favorito.**

 **En mi pagina de anilu37 deviantart pueden encontrar la imagen de Sakura si no pueden buscarla como beksinski hug.**

 **Tambien alli encontraran un link con una imagen de como me imagino el look de Sasuke para este fic... si no le encuentran en la galeria de SasukeRoxMySox2 en deviantart su dibujo se llama Sasuke waiting for death II. Y otro en la galeria de jayyaj95 Sasuke colored... link en mi galeria.**

 **Se que a muchos les gusta que el chico sea quien conquista a la chica, pero creo a la inversa puede ser muy interesante. Estare esperando sus comentarios.**

 **No olviden dejar sus review significan mucho para mi.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo 3**

* * *

Las hojas se habían tornado marchitas; empezando a caer cada día con más frecuencia. Y el frío muy pronto llegaría, siendo así como terminaría dentro de unas semanas, un semestre más. Solo unas cuantas semanas más y podría tener ese tan anhelado descanso. No teniendo intenciones de regresar a casa durante las vacaciones, había decidido que pasaría su descanso en las playas de Okinawa. Suigetsu había hecho la reservación en el hostal esa misma mañana e incluso tenían ya los pasajes de avión. Y no solo eso, también llevarían compañía, a dos chicas que habían conocido en el subterráneo 16 unos días atrás. Una de ellas le agradaba bastante al menos físicamente, además ella le había asegurado que solo quería divertirse así que suponía que todo estaría bien. Si, sin duda sus planes le darían el pretexto perfecto para no ver a su padre. Aunque era probable que se lo topara en el hospital pues, antes de irse visitaría a su hermano todos los días. –Escuchar una voz pedir lo mismo una y otra vez lo hizo salir lentamente de su ensimismamiento –.

\- Hey Sakura… Sakura –susurraba la voz muy por lo bajo – Sakura pásame mi bolígrafo… cayó bajo tu pie… Sakura…

\- Lo siento Chouji no te escuchaba –se disculpó al tiempo que levantaba el bolígrafo y se lo entregaba –.

\- No te lo pedí más fuerte porque no quería interrumpir la clase… te ves muy distraída –.

\- Todo bien no te preocupes…

Sasuke había observado el intercambio entra ambos amigos, pues no le había quedado otro remedio. Tenía cinco meses sentándose detrás de Chouji, quien a su vez se sentaba detrás de Sakura. Era la única clase en donde él y la pelirrosa coincidían. Historia del arte avanzado II. Clase que Sakura no tendría por qué estar tomando, ya que estaba seguro que ella aun ni siquiera había tomado la primera parte. Si mal no recordaba él y Chouji habían tomado juntos la primera parte en el periodo donde la pelirrosa desapareció. Quizás aún seguía utilizando el dinero de su padre para costearse esos privilegios. Sin duda era lo más probable… podía hacerlo. Con ese dinero podía hacerlo.

Durante todo ese tiempo no le había dirigido la palabra, aunque ocasionalmente lo saludaba ondeando su mano si se topaban saliendo de sus respectivos estudios. De igual forma una que otra vez caminando por la academia. En momentos donde era inevitable fingir que no lo había visto. A pesar de su cambio de imagen aún conservaba ciertas tendencias en cuanto a lo que solía vestir antes de desaparecer. Como ejemplo estaba el día de hoy. Llevaba un vestido corto y blanco de tirantes a pesar de que no hacía calor. Tenis negros y un collar con una cruz de aires góticos. Los labios rosados y esmalte azul marino en las uñas de sus manos.

O al menos eso le pareció al verla moviendo su pluma de lado a lado por los aires mientras observaba a la maestra. Sin duda esperando a que diera su lección por terminada. Era como si aún quedara una pizca de ese look de niña buena que tanto le había causado… ¿Qué le había causado? No estaba seguro si fastidio era la palabra que buscaba. Pensándolo bien no había sido su forma de vestir…si no toda su persona lo que lo…lo hacía sentir ese especie de cautela. Si, cautela, precaución todo eso que había disfrazado de rechazo sin fundamentos.

Al ver que Sakura dejaba la pluma, subía sus brazos y se estiraba, recordó la exposición que había presentado unos días atrás. Sus pinturas aún seguían igual de impresionantes. Igual de oscuras, crudas y con bastante inmundicia en algunas de ellas. De las 10 piezas que había presentado, una de ellas era aquella con los cuerpos putrefactos entrelazados en un infinito abrazo. Cuadro cuyo título no era el que ella había dicho que le pondría. Título que ahora se leía en la placa como "Un futuro no muy prometedor, aseguro él, pero aun así ella nunca lo soltó".

¿Acaso había sido un tipo de mensaje? Se olvidó de responder su pregunta al toparse con otra pintura llamada "Genética" Eran dos mujeres desnudas, su piel desmoronándose como si fueran cenizas. Una de ellas era Sakura, lo supo por el color de su cabello. La otra quizás era su madre, pues la diferencia de edad era aparente. Todo en ellas era tan diferente. Incluso las pinceladas de cada figura estaban hechas con diferentes pinceles, noto al observar la textura de la pintura seca. Lo único que compartían era el corazón que ambas llevaban en el pecho. Ambos corazones eran idénticos y al parecer estos si habían sido plasmados utilizado el mismo pincel. Tratando de no darle mucha importancia salió bastante motivado de su exposición. Motivado a de nuevo montar una propia. Si, el próximo semestre comenzaría a planear su exposición. Dejando de recordar, se enfocó de nuevo en la clase.

\- Bueno ya para dar por terminado el tema del expresionismo, hablaremos de tres corrientes que formaron parte de ese movimiento –anuncio la profesora – umm señorita Haruno… Sakura…

\- Hey Sakura te habla la maestra –le susurro Chouji –

\- Ahhh si lo siento … dígame

\- Puede decirme por que nacieron estos movimientos, claro y si también puede nombrarlos por favor.

\- Si… los movimientos son Die Brucke, Der Blaue Reiter y Neue Sachlichkeit… estos movimientos aunque muy diferentes nacieron como un tipo de reacción en contra del impresionismo y el realismo.

\- ¿Algo importante que mencionar?

\- Quizás que buscaban comunicar los sentimientos y emociones internas, la mayoría provenientes del subconsciente de cada artista… de su psique –contesto distraída –

\- Ummm eso suena bastante común y general… algo que todo artista desea hacer… pero entiendo a lo que se refiere ¿algún artista importante que mencionar?

\- Para el movimiento Die Brucke… Emil Nolde…

\- Bien busquemos una de sus obras. Aquí la tiene. Elabore un poco sobre su técnica en la pintura "Golden Calf" proyectada en la pantalla.

\- Los movimientos de su pincel son algo desordenados, frenéticos. Parece que los colores que chocan entre sí fueron aplicados con pinceladas bastante frondosas.

\- Bien ¿Crees que podemos inferir algo por los rostros de las figuras a pesar de no ser tan humanas? ¿O, quizás de los colores?

\- Éxtasis y angustia… - al contestar esto Sasuke se volvió a mirarla o al menos a su nuca que es todo lo que podía ver. Recordó en una ocasión haber tenido una discusión sobre esa pintura. Precisamente en sobre como él percibía una especie de angustia que apenas si se asomaba, pero presente. Le habían dado la contra en esa discusión, pero ahora Sakura decía percibir lo mismo –

\- Solo si me explica como llego a esta conclusión le perdonare que toda la clase haya estado distraída y bastante ausente señorita Haruno –

\- Creo que los colores son una pantalla para cubrir, para distraer. Los colores brillantes hacen que no prestemos mucha atención a las expresiones. Más siento que los azulaceos… el tono grisáceo evidencian esa angustia. Quien se ha topado con esta escena de adoración siente angustia al verla… o quizás son las mismísimas danzantes quienes las sienten, pues después de todo participar en una celebración de paganismo, algo que siempre fue visto como negativo, sin duda es angustiante y más si es a escondidas. El miedo a ser descubiertas… bueno al menos eso es lo que siento al ver esta obra de Nolde. Pero ese es solo mi punto de vista.

\- Excelente señorita Haruno… estamos en las últimas semanas de clase y debemos cubrir estos temas para el examen. Por favor evite estar distraída durante mi clase.

\- Si lo siento.

\- Bien en cuanto al otro movimiento... umm… joven Uchiha sé que usted tiene a Kandinsky como uno de sus favoritos. ¿podría explicarme por qué hablaremos de él?

\- Por qué Kandinsky fue sin duda quien mas contribuyo al movimiento del Der Blaue Reiter que además este movimiento tomo su nombre por una obra del mismo Kandinsky.

\- ¿Algo importante que mencionar señorita Sakura? –le pregunto de nuevo al verla distraída –

\- Ahhh… las obras dependían menos de los contenidos que deseaban comunicar sentimientos. Contrariamente su objetivo era evocar una respuesta emocional en el espectador. Su trabajo se enfocaba más en los contrastes y combinaciones de colores puros y formas abstractas.

\- Bien permita que su compañero continúe… de nuevo le cedo la palabra joven Uchiha.

\- Sobre la mayoría de las obras de arte de este movimiento podría decirse que no tenían una temática en particular. Tampoco podrían ser descritas como objetos o enteramente abstractas.

\- Viendo que Kandinsky goza de su favoritismo háblenos más acerca de él y como se inició en el movimiento del Der Blaue Reiter.

\- Tomo grande inspiración en Gauguin y el fauvismo. Esa experiencia con el movimiento francés abrió sus ojos y pudo percibir la capacidad que tienen los colores de comunicar lo psicológico y espiritual… lo más profundo de uno mismo. Al darse cuenta de esto examino tambien los efectos psicológicos que el color puede tener sobre el espectador. También analizo más a fondo la relación entre el arte y la música. Experimentos sobre estas teorías pueden hacerse ver, como ejemplo en su sketch para la composición VII…

\- Espere joven Uchiha… veo que la señorita Haruno aún sigue distraída. Permita que ella continúe explicando, pero primero le proyectare la imagen que su compañero ha sugerido.

\- Lo siento… en verdad el día de hoy…

\- Sin excusas… en unos segundos aparecerá la imagen frente a usted y quiero que me hable de ella –Sasuke se volvió de nuevo a mirar la nuca de Sakura, pues no estaba seguro de si ella podría responder. Si había algo que sabía con certeza sobre Sakura, es que ella nunca había sentido mucho interés por lo abstracto, o al menos eso le había asegurado tiempo atrás. Y si algo entendía o creía entender era que Sakura era de esas personas que si no tenían interés en algo, no se molestarían en aprenderlo u entenderlo. Le divertía pensar en la respuesta que ella ofrecería y la estaba esperando con mucha expectativa.

\- Bien ya está proyectada la imagen señorita Haruno… puede comenzar. ¿Qué puede decirnos de ella? Claro detalles que nos digan porque esta obra se apega al movimiento del Der Blaue Reiter.

\- Los colores atrevidos, líneas y figuras, todas atraviesan el canvas con movimientos un tanto al azar. Definitivamente sus pinceladas no estaban premeditadas. Los elementos pictóricos fluyen libre e independientemente a través de la pintura… un tanto con reflejos y supongo que esto encaja en lo que decía Kandinsky. Quien decía creer firmemente en la fluidez. La habilidad del pensamiento subconsciente de fluir con libertad, plasmando el mismo sobre el canvas. Los colores tan brillantes en la paleta que utilizaba en sus pinturas estaban influenciados, en su mayoría, al contacto que tuvo con el movimiento fauvista en sus comienzos. A pesar de querer plasmar sobre el canvas, la proyección del pensamiento subconsciente, no pudo hacerlo sin plasmar movimiento y dinamismo. Esto se aprecia en que usualmente los rastros que dejo con su pincel en esta obra eran gruesos. Para Kandinsky el color, la línea y forma eran todo un tema por si solos. Siendo sus obras expresadas con frecuente espontaneidad. Espontaneidad nacida de la asociación libre como proceso psicológico. Quiero pensar que es interesante como él analizaba el subconsciente por medio de pinturas al mismo tiempo que Freud lo hacía a su manera.

\- Bien señorita Haruno… de nuevo se ha salvado. –Sasuke aun veía su nuca, como si esto fuera lo equivalente a mirar su rostro. Aunque no era la explicación que él hubiese dado, esta no era para nada errónea –

\- ¿puede decirnos el último movimiento joven Uchiha? Con esto daremos por terminada la clase…

\- El último movimiento es el Sachlichkeit… lo más importante a lo que refiere, es que se originó entre la primera y segunda guerra mundial. De igual manera rechazaba al expresionismo. Su objetivo principal era reaccionar y plasmar el horror sin sentido de los sufrimientos vividos en la guerra. De igual manera era una burla a la burocracia y el sector militar, la tortura humana.

\- Excelente señor Uchiha… bueno ya no hay tiempo para mas así que debo interrumpirlo. La clase ha terminado –tan pronto la profesora hubo dicho esto, todos se apresuraron a salir del aula y con prisas tomaron rumbos diferentes. No lo había planeado pero para su desgracia había resultado así. Chouji y Sakura caminaban frente a él en el estrecho pasillo y no podía hacer nada para adelantarlos. Irremediablemente del mismo modo y como le sucedía de vez en vez, tuvo que escuchar esas platicas ajenas que para nada le interesaban.

\- Sakura ¿Por qué tan distraída? –le pregunto Chouji –

\- Nada es solo que esta mañana desperté algo ausente…

\- ¿Es por qué pronto serán dos años?

\- Quizás… pero no fue solo eso…esta mañana rompí mi taza favorita. Eso me distrajo…

\- ¿Por qué tal cosa te dejaría tan perdida?

\- Solo reflexionaba… hoy mientras la tomaba para servirme café, pensé y dije "como amo esta taza". Estaré muy triste el día que la rompa. ¿Qué hare el día que la rompa? ¿Qué haré? Diez minutos después se rompió… y yo la recogí, barrí y limpie. Ni siquiera supe si estaba triste… mi taza favorita. No sentí lo que pensé que sentiría y eso me ha hecho pensar en que tal vez me he vuelto insensible. Todo esto también me hizo pensar en lo que Kou me dijo hace unas semanas… que a veces soy insensible y que antes también lo fui.

\- Lo de Kou… lo tuyo y lo de Kou fue muy complicado… pero en gran parte también fue su culpa. Tu solo le diste prioridad a uno de tus dos dilemas. Y según mi opinión, pienso que tu desicion fue la mejor. Porque si no la hubieras tomado creo que estarías muy arrepentida y al menos ahorita sé que no lo estas. Kou el… el tarde o temprano te perdonara.

\- Me ha pedido algo bastante difícil como condición para perdonarme… pero no tengo otra opción… se lo debo.

\- Es tu desicion aunque no creo que le debas nada…

\- Necesito que me perdone… eso me dejara más tranquila… en fin será mejor que apuremos el paso. Solo una clase más y podremos acompañar a Ino al hospital… me preocupa mucho que se vean afectadas sus cuerdas vocales.

\- No creo que sea tan grave –le aseguro su amigo al tiempo que ambos daban vuelta hacia uno de los salones. Sasuke por su parte suspiro aliviado de no tener que seguir caminando despacio detrás de ellos. Apresurándose se dirigió a su otra clase, mas con la conversación de Sakura presente. Le había desesperado tener que caminar detrás de ellos, pues si algo detestaba era enterarse de cosas que realmente no deseaba saber y menos si se trataba de Sakura. ¿De Sakura? – se cuestionó así mismo – ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esa indiferencia hacia ella? ¿Indiferencia, o era simplemente otra cosa? La cercanía y estrechez del pasillo le habían hecho imposible no escucharlos… que fastidio tener que enterarse de detalles irrelevantes para su vida. ¿sería el tal Kou a quien no le permitían ver con frecuencia? ¿Aquel con el que había charlado por teléfono frente a él? ¿sería la figura encapuchada que la había abrazado bajo la lluvia? Y a él ¿Qué demonios le importaba?

* * *

Finalmente cruzaron palabras un tiempo después, siendo en una tienda departamental. Al verle allí Sakura le había sonreído y se había formado detrás de el para también pagar.

\- ¿iras a la playa? –le pregunto al observar las cosas que cargaba –

\- Si… – contesto de forma cortante –.

\- Seguro será muy divertido. Me hubiera gustado ir al mar. No es algo que hago con frecuencia. Tengo como 5 años que no camino junto a la playa. Yo vine a comprar regalos para mi familia –viendo que Sasuke la ignoraba se volvió a sus manos, observando que este llevaba una bolsa de la tienda de arte. En su interior alcanzo a ver varios cinceles. –Veo que compraste cinceles. Te deseo suerte, si es que empezaras alguna escultura. –Al dejar de escuchar su voz, Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, pero no le vio. Al buscarla con su mirada le encontró haciendo fila en otra caja registradora. Quizás se había marchado al sentir el rechazo tan evidente con el que él fingía ignorar y no escuchar lo que le decía.

Al ver que se marchaba mientras él aun esperaba para pagar, comenzó a recordar aquellas esculturas de Dafne y Apolo. El curador del museo le explicaba la gran admiración que sentía por esas piezas tan bellas y perfectas. Asegurándole que eran contadas aquellas piezas que tenían una mirada tan expresiva como la de Apolo. Lleno de arrepentimiento tan humano y no como dios. Solo por ese hecho le habían ofrecido esa cantidad tan fuerte de dinero. Ese detalle y la belleza tan irreal y etérea en el cuerpo de Dafne. Una mirada que él no produjo… una Dafne perfeccionada por alguien más. Ese hecho lo perseguiría siempre. No podía olvidarlo. Saber que no fue él mismo quien afino esos detalles… eso jamás lo superaría del todo. De alguna forma u otra sentía que estaba engañándolos a todos.

El enojo le había durado varias semanas, pero eventualmente se disipo, entendiendo que las intenciones de Sakura no habían sido malas. Pero su orgullo y dignidad como artista habían sido lastimados. Dejando esto a un lado no podía negar que gracias a ella había recibido múltiples beneficios. Gratificaciones que no había imaginado. Su obra ahora expuesta en el museo de arte de Tokio. Todo ello le había dado renombre, cosa que pocos habían logrado antes de graduarse. O varios años después… o nunca en su vida.

Muchas veces había sentido que debía agradecerle, pero su desaparición lo hizo imposible. Y ahora que ella había regresado aun le parecía difícil. Sentía que si lo hacía crearía un puente que le permitiría a ella llegar hasta él, acercándose. Y como había dicho antes, no quería tener ningún tipo de cercanía con ella.

Más aun así sabía que debía hacerlo. No podía seguir recibiendo tanto a costa de lo que había hecho. Y menos si no se lo había agradecido nunca. Había algo de calidad moral en ese asunto. Algo en su persona que le decía que no era correcto seguir así… así sin darle ningún tipo de agradecimiento. Un día de esos encontraría la forma de hacerlo. Al menos le reconfortaba saber que la intención existía en él. La intención la tenía… la voluntad… esperaba que llegara pronto.

* * *

Los días en Okinawa habían sido lo que había esperado. Sus niveles de estrés habían bajado y su inspiración se había regenerado. Suigetsu ahora salía con una de las chicas que los habían acompañado, mientras que la otra chica ahora se dedicaba a guardarle algo de rencor. Aunque siendo sinceros quizás lo merecía. Había conocido a otra chica, un día de esos que decidieron ir a la playa, abandonando por completo a su acompañante. Había dejado de parecerle interesante y siguiendo el típico cliché que había adoptado desde hace tiempo simplemente se fue con otra chica. No es que las viera como objetos intercambiables. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado y las chicas también deseaban divertirse con libertad. Sin compromisos. Y ella le había dicho que solo buscaba diversión ¿entonces por qué molestarse?

Suigetsu lo había regañado bastante, pues su acompañante casi lo había dejado por seguir a su dolida amiga. De pronto la única novia que había tenido le vino a la mente y pensando en cómo habían sido las cosas entre ambos concluyo, que esa tampoco podía considerarse una relación al menos del todo verdadera. Ella de cierta forma lo había utilizado y él quizás también lo había hecho. Esa relación había sido experimental, pues había querido salir de su zona de confort, al final obteniendo el resultado opuesto. Con nada más claro que la idea del amor como un grillete emocional. Quizás funcionara para muchos no lo dudaba, pero al menos sabía que era algo que no quería para él. Tenía muchos motivos para no querer ese tipo de amor en su vida.

Venia de visitar a Itachi, quien se veía bastante alegre y dentro lo que cabía sano. Más al llegar su padre, se marchó de inmediato. No quería escuchar sus reclamos por no haber puesto pie en la casa durante las vacaciones. Su hermano de nuevo le había pedido que hiciera las paces con su padre. No es como que entre ellos había un gran enfrentamiento. Era algo más parecido a la guerra fría, sin embargo aún no estaba preparado para una reconciliación. ¿Aprobaría su madre ese comportamiento? ¿O, quizás se sentiría decepcionada al verle comportarse de esa forma con su padre?

Caminando entre la academia logro percibir a lo lejos una figura familiar. Era Sakura saliendo del dormitorio de los hombres, no dándose cuenta de que él se aproximaba. Se veía ausente como aquel día en la clase de historia del arte. Pasó muy cercas de él, sin embargo no lo vio. Incrédulo de que no le hubiera visto se detuvo y se volvió hasta ella. Recorrió su figura de arriba abajo mientras esta se alejaba. Leggins negros, suéter negro, botas de combate negras. Una mancha negra caminando hacia el atardecer. Seguramente había estado visitando a Chouji, cosa que hacía con frecuencia.

Llego a su dormitorio y se cambió, pues empezaría a trazar algunos sketches y experimentaría con algunos materiales, para escoger cual sería el más conveniente para su escultura. Tras pasar varias horas en su estudio, se marchó al recibir una invitación de Suigetsu. A pesar de que a la siguiente mañana iniciaba el nuevo semestre había aceptado, pues se presentaría su banda favorita. Tan pronto se hubo cambiado, se dirigió hasta allá. La amiga de la chica que había abandonado lo miraba furiosa mientras se hacían camino entre la multitud. Por fortuna llegó lo suficientemente temprano para alcanzar lugares muy cerca del escenario. Una vez que la música comenzó, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con lentitud, mientras que sus labios entonaban la canción aunque no pudiera escucharse a sí mismo. De pronto algo llamo su atención, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba.

Era Sakura moviéndose tal y como él lo había estado haciendo antes de notar su presencia. Entonando la canción tal y como él lo había estado haciendo segundos atrás. Sus ojos se cerraban en ciertas partes de la canción, dejándose envolver por la voz del vocalista. Sus brazos en el aire y su cuello meciéndose de lado a lado con lentitud, definitivamente pérdida en la música. Ya no llevaba la misma ropa con la que la había visto unas horas atrás. Ahora parecía que llevaba un overol negro sobre lo que parecía un sostén. Sus botas de combate estaban ahí y su cabello recogido en un chongo despeinado, su cuello cubierto de sudor. ¿Cómo es que podía verla tan claro entre la multitud? Respuesta muy simple, concluyo al ver que era su amigo Chouji quien la cargaba sobre sus hombros. Algo que no parecía causar mucha molestia para su amigo, pues también parecía estar cantando al igual que movía su cuerpo de lado a lado aunque más despacio que los demás. Sakura definitivamente disfrutaba absorta, no temiendo que su amigo la dejase caer.

Ver a la pelirrosa disfrutando la que era una de sus canciones favoritas le causo una sensación extraña. Había algo en esa situación que lo inquietaba. El nombre de la canción era tempestad, un especie de augurio, pensó. ¿Se aproximaría algo tempestuoso? En aquellos días no podía imaginarla en un lugar así, pero ahora era distinto. Aunque si recordaba bien ya la había visto en un lugar así. Aquella noche que la había visto por última vez. Quizás ese día después de todo había ido a escuchar a uno de los grupos. Pero ella le había dicho que la persona que había ido a buscar no estaba allí… ¿A quién había ido a buscar?... Dándose cuenta que por pensar en todas esas cosas que no tenía ni por qué pensar, había dejado de prestar atención. Atención a su banda favorita. Entendiendo lo inútil que era dedicarle parte de su pensamiento a la chica, de nuevo se concentró en el concierto.

\- No dejan de impresionarme –le susurro Suigetsu al oído –

\- Lo se… cada nueva canción….estoy seguro que pronto les ofrecerán un contrato en alguna disquera.

\- Oye ya no te sientas tan mal por lo que hiciste en Okinawa con la amiga de Mei…

\- La verdad es que no me sentí muy mal…

\- Mmm… bueno solo lo comentaba porque al parecer ya está saliendo con el baterista de la banda…

\- Bueno pues esperemos que tenga la mejor de las suertes…

\- ¿Ya no has hablado con la chica de Okinawa?

\- Nunca intercambiamos nuestros números….

\- Si sigues así yo al igual que Itachi, comenzare a insistir en que ya dejes tus relaciones casuales a un lado…

\- Jajaja vamos Suigetsu… si no hubieras conocido a Mei… creo que los dos hubiéramos venido a este concierto con la intención de llevarnos alguna chica a la cama.

\- Quizás… pero créeme que no es tan malo tener una novia formal…

\- Nunca he dicho que sea malo… solo es algo que no va conmigo… además solo duermo con aquellas que piensan igual que yo…y tu bien sabes que hoy en día muchas chicas piensa así. Dormir sin compromisos… vaya tú has dormido con varias de ellas. Pasando un buen rato…con alguien a quien le dará igual si desaparecemos o no.

\- En fin mejor disfrutemos que en quince minutos terminaran el show y saldrá otra banda para hacer su debut… es imposible hablar de relaciones serias contigo.

\- Tu primer novia en años… ya eres todo un monógamo ejemplo a seguir Jajaja Suigetsu había olvidado que podías ser tan divertido –se burló de su amigo –.

Aprovechó que la última banda no era del todo entretenida para ir al baño. Ese era uno de sus subterráneos favoritos. Tenía muchos detalles que le gustaban bastante. Y el principal era el camino que debía seguir para ir al baño. Ese subterráneo había sido antes un lugar que se dedicaba a dar color a textiles y telas. Por eso era el subterráneo perfecto, muy grande, podía albergar grandes multitudes y la acústica permitía que la música se escuchara como si fuera de otro mundo. Al haber sido una textilera necesitaban agua hirviendo para algunos procesos. Por eso había un cuarto grande con múltiples boilers.

Boilers que ahora tenían tiempo sin funcionar, dedicándose solo a ser una especie de decoración a lo largo de ese enorme pasillo que terminaba donde estaban los baños. Pasar por ahí siempre le estimulaba su imaginación, haciéndole creer que se encontraba en un especie de mundo distópico. Había algo en el fatalismo que siempre le había atraído… calamidad…algo en el fin existencial de la humanidad. De pronto algunas pinturas de Sakura vinieron a su cabeza… algunas de ellas tenían todo eso que a él le gustaba. Una escena distopica. Haciendo lo que era su vieja costumbre, comenzó a caminar entre los boilers en vez de seguir el camino directo. La música aún se escuchaba, pero no con fuerza. A pesar de esto las vibraciones del ruido se manifestaban en el metal de los boilers.

Justo cuando giraba se topó con una escena inesperada. Sakura abofeteaba a dos chicas con fuerza y comenzaba a regañarlas.

\- ¿Acaso son unas idiotas? ¿En verdad creen que necesitan meterse esta porquería por la nariz para disfrutar de la música? –les gritaba muy molesta –

\- Nosotras…

\- En el subterráneo esto es lo que menos necesitan… con la música basta… las drogas no harán que disfruten más la música. La música no lo merece… y tampoco sus cuerpos ni su mente…Sé que quizás mis palabras sean en vano. Y que seguirán metiéndose cuanto se les pegue en gana en la nariz o en las venas, pero al menos esta noche no lo permitiré –les aseguro al tiempo que les arrebataba el sobre que llevaba una de ellas en la mano. Lo abrió y comenzó a ondearlo por los aires, disipando el polvo blanquecino por el suelo –aunque consigan una escoba no podrán juntar lo suficiente para matar algunas de sus neuronas esta noche. ¡Lárguense! Y créanme que las estaré vigilando… sé muy bien que también estudian en la academia. –Las chicas se fueron corriendo asustadas, mientras que Sakura se quedó sola entre los boilers – ¡chicas estúpidas! –vocifero a pesar de encontrarse sola – A penas si lo puedo creer… esta música es sin duda mejor que las drogas ¿Por qué tienen que andar respirando esa basura? –al decir esto último siguió caminando y se alejó de allí. Sasuke continúo su camino al baño, pensativo. Era inútil que Sakura se tomara esas molestias. Eran muchos los que consumían drogas en ese tipo de eventos. No es que los justificara, por el contrario al igual que ella pensaba que era una estupidez. Pero las personas tienen su libre albedrío y aunque muchas veces quieras ayudarlas no dejaran que lo hagas. Por eso desde hace tiempo había cambiado su mentalidad. Si alguien quería freírse los sesos era su problema. Era su vida…

\- Oye ¿A que no sabes a quien acabo de ver? –le pregunto Suigetsu, mientras salían del subterráneo –

\- Déjame adivinar….

\- A Sakura…

\- ¿Y?...

\- Ah pues… no se… creí que se te haría extraño.

\- No veo por qué tenga que tener algún tipo de reacción… después de todo una vez la habíamos visto en este lugar…

\- Ah sí es cierto… bueno… sé que ya te lo he comentado antes, pero me sigue pareciendo muy bonita. Aunque el cambio de look la hace ver aún más atractiva… insisto en que…

\- No hablemos de ella por favor…

\- ¡Oh mira! Allá va… -la pelirrosa caminaba junto a Chouji y otra figura. Esta lleva su cabeza cubierta con la gorra de una sudadera. Al obsérvala caminar sintió una familiaridad. Sin duda esa figura había sido la que se le había acercado para abrazarla bajo la lluvia. Sí, no había duda –

\- Ya les dije que no tengo frio –les aseguró Sakura a sus acompañantes –.

\- Claro que lo tienes… es enero y llevas un overol corto – le regano la figura –

\- Pero traigo puesta mi chamarra…

\- Sera mejor dejarla ser… eso sí, si terminas con un resfriado ninguno de los dos te consentirá ni cuidara–le aseguro Chouji –

\- No me enfermare –les aseguro al tiempo que pasaba cada uno de sus brazos por sus acompañantes para caminar los tres abrazados –

\- ¿crees que el de la capucha sea su novio? –le cuestiono Suigetsu, tratando de que su novia no lo escuchara –.

\- No me interesa –le contesto el pelinegro mientras se adelantaba, dejando a Suigetsu y su novia solos –.

\- Buenos días –saludo el profesor –veo que a varios de ustedes los acompañan un par de ojeras bajo los ojos. La verdad es que hoy amanecí de muy buen humor. Tan pronto les explique en qué consistirá la clase los dejare marcharse. En caso de que alguno se encuentre en la clase equivocada… esto es una clase electiva y es tomada en conjunto con otra de mis clases. Una clase que fue diseñada para estudiantes que manejan técnicas de pintura y escultura. Por eso se llama temas y técnicas selectas de pintura y escultura. Esta será la clase de los lunes y miércoles. Los viernes solo nos veremos para supervisar sus proyectos. Este es el primer semestre en que se implementa esta clase así que es un tanto experimental. Y como es experimental la otra maestra que imparte este curso durante las tardes y yo, decidimos que queríamos probar algo. Hace unos meses nos encontrábamos discutiendo en si el hecho de que dos pintores, dos escultores, o bien dos artistas convivan diario a diario puede llegar a crear una situación en donde uno adopte técnicas del otro o viceversa. Y que tan grande puede ser la influencia entre ambos. Si es para bien o para mal. Y si un artista con un estilo bien definido puede verse afectado por esa convivencia y creatividad ajena. Así que uno de los requisitos para pasar esta clase es que presentaran cuatro proyectos en equipo y dos individuales. En equipo dos serán esculturas y dos pinturas. Los equipos fueron formados por la profesora Mito y yo. Y fueron seleccionados tomando en cuenta que ambos integrantes tuvieran el mismo nivel de habilidad artística. Aquí en la puerta les pegare la lista, puede que su compañero sea alumno de la clase de la tarde así que deberán contactarlos, los correos electrónicos de cada uno también están listados. Bueno me retiro. Pasen a revisar la lista de manera ordena por favor. Espero que el miércoles esas ojeras sean menos evidentes.

\- A mí me ha gustado la idea –le confió Sakura a Chouji, al tiempo que Sasuke pasaba junto a ellos para revisar la lista. Al encontrar su nombre en la lista un leve escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Acaso era una especie de broma, o tan solo una coincidencia? ¿Era esa la tempestad que tanto temía? Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha equipo 7 – leyó de nuevo con incredulidad –

\- Le pediste que nos pusiera juntos ¿No es así? –se acercó a la pelirrosa molesto –

\- ¿Cómo dices? –le pregunto confundida –

\- Sabes bien de lo que hablo.

\- No entiendo –Sakura camino hasta la lista y vio su nombre junto al de Sasuke – vaya así que nos ha tocado juntos –contesto un tanto sorprendida –

\- Ya lo sabias… por eso ni siquiera te habías parado a leer la lista ¿Decidiste que era momento de retomar tu vieja rutina de seguirme a todos lados? Creí que finalmente lo habías superado. Seguramente le pediste al señor Shinomoto que intercediera así como lo hiciste para que te dejaran entrar a la segunda parte de la clase de historia del arte.

\- ¿Qué hice qué? –le contesto un poco molesta –

\- ¿vas a negarlo también?

\- Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de hace dos años.

\- Eso es todo lo que puedes decir… que soy un imbécil. Sabes que tengo razón por que ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de negarlo –

\- Si tanto te molesta con un carajo –le grito con firmeza, haciendo que todos se volviesen a verlos –ve y dile al profesor que te ponga en otro equipo. Hazlo que te pegue en gana, pero déjame tranquila. No necesito tener discusiones estúpidas y fútiles con un idiota como tú. Me alegraba pensar que ya no eras el ególatra de siempre, pero vaya decepción, me he equivocado. ¡Chouji! –llamo a su amigo que sentado los había estado observando discutiendo – Vámonos llegaremos tarde a la clase de materiales. –la pelirrosa se marchó sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo. Aún seguía teniendo ese efecto en él. Dejándolo perplejo de cada vez que discutían. Aunque por el contrario de muchas. Esta había sido la pelea más corta que habían tenido de todos sus enfrentamientos. No entendía por qué, aun después de tanto tiempo, le agobiaba saber que la tendría cerca. No la quería cerca, si en verdad tenia razones válidas para detestarla o no, poco le importaba, tan solo con que estuviera lejos. Muy lejos de él. –

* * *

 **Aquí la continuación.**

 **Quizás encuentren varios errores prometo corregirlos durante la semana.**  
 **es solo que y no recuerdo si este fue el archivo que edite o no. Según yo sí, pero el sueño me tiene algo confundida.**

 **Todo mi sermón sobre las pintura fue un intento de hacer este fic menos sexoso.**

 **Como les dije aquí el lemon estará intenso. Pero me siento mal solo escribiendo solo ese tipo de escenas asi que me tome la libertad de escribir un poco de arte. Durante mi segundo semestre en la universidad tome una materia llamada apreciación del arte. Y se nos habló de estos movimientos, los cuales se me quedaron grabados en la cabeza.**

 **Les recomiendo que busquen las pinturas mencionadas.**

 **Ahhhh y la música también.**

 **La canción que menciona Sasuke se llama Tempest y es tocada por los Deftones. Chino Moreno otro vocalista que me derrite con su voz... más bien con sus gritos. Bien podría tenerlo todo el dia gritándome al oído y pensaría que es romántico.**

 **Todo el capi lo escribí tocando música de su nuevo disco... muy recomendado... entre mis favoritas y la cual escucho a diario esta Prayers and triangles, Phantom bride y hearts and wires.**  
 **Se las recomiendo para que sientan un poco del ambiente del fic.**

 **Mas canciones de ellos serán mencionadas más adelante en la historia.**

 **De nuevo les recuerdo que los reviews son bienvenidos y muy apreciados... son fuente de inspiración.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo 4**

* * *

Al siguiente día asistió solo a la mitad de sus clases, pues una llamada del padre de Suigetsu lo hizo apresurarse al hospital. Su hermano Itachi había sido trasladado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Ambos, él y su padre esperaban a que se les informara del estado de su hermano. Su padre estaba sentado en una de las bancas, mientras que él esperaba junto a la puerta. Habían llegado hace una hora y ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Tan pronto el doctor les hubo informado el estado de su hermano, Sasuke se marchó al ver que su padre se acercaba para conversar con él. A parte de no querer hablar con él no tenía caso quedarse, pues no podía visitar a su hermano hasta el día de mañana. Al salir del hospital, se topó con Suigetsu, quien iba a buscarlo.

\- Me dijo mi padre lo que paso… ¿Está todo bien?

\- Vayamos al bar que está cerca de la escuela. Allí te lo contare todo. –al llegar al bar Sasuke se bebió una cerveza a prisas antes de empezar a contarle a su amigo –.

\- Vamos Sasuke ya dime que paso…

\- Recuerdas que hace unos días tuvo una cirugía en la rodilla. El golpe que recibió al caerse hace un mes hizo que el líquido sinovial se almacenara entre el cartílago y el hueso. Estaba causándole mucho dolor. Parece que después de que lo drenaron desarrollo una infección la cual con la inflamación comenzó a causarle bastante dolor. Así que tuvieron que darle analgésicos. Esto hizo que su pulmón debilitado terminara de colapsar por completo así que tuvieron que ponerle oxígeno. A pesar del estado de su pulmón, el otro hacia el trabajo de los dos, pero ya no es suficiente. Ahora necesita tener el oxígeno en todo momento. ¡maldición! Todo porque se le ocurrió salir a caminar por el hospital en la noche.

\- Sasuke pronto cumplirá los tres años internado… claro que todo paciente que tiene la oportunidad de salir a caminar lo hace. No pueden estar encerrados todo el tiempo en su habitación.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora más que nunca debía cuidarse. Ya es el segundo en la lista de espera… solo un poco más y podrá recibir su trasplante.

\- Trata de estar tranquilo… conoces a mi padre. Es un excelente doctor todo estará bien.

\- Tu padre nos advirtió que esto podía pasar. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Itachi estuviera aguantando ese dolor.

\- Relájate… Todo estará bien –pasaron varias horas bebiendo, siendo Sasuke quien termino alcoholizado por completo. Suigetsu termino ayudanlo a caminar hasta que llegaron a la academia. Lo sentó en una fuente al escuchar que su móvil sonaba –espera Sasuke tengo una llamada –.

\- Suigetsu no me lleves a mi cuarto… vayamos por otra cerveza –.

\- Lo siento Sasuke es mi novia. Ha venido por algo… me está esperando en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras. Iré a los dormitorios por su libro de notas y de ahí se lo llevare. No me quedare con ella… en cuanto se le entregue regresare. Por favor no te muevas de aquí… por favor.

\- Definitivamente no eres un buen amigo… me dejaras aquí solo –se quejó el pelinegro, pero su amigo no lo escucho había comenzado a correr. Se quedó un buen rato ahí sentado mirando al sol ocultarse, muy pronto el cielo estaría completamente oscuro. Entre el alcohol y la pseudo realidad, observaba el cielo grisáceo, pensando en su hermano. El en Okinawa divirtiéndose y su hermano sufriendo accidentes por dar paseos nocturnos. De pronto una figura sentándose junto a él lo hizo volver a la realidad. Al darse cuenta de quién era dio un fuerte suspiro. – ¿Qué quieres? –.

\- Nada…no pude evitar venir a sentarme…sobre todo cuando vi esa mirada tan perdida…quizás si ya hubiera oscurecido te hubiera pasado de largo, pero aun con esta poca luz, puedo darme cuenta que algo te ha dejado un tanto vacío. –al ver que no le respondía continuo. – Era para que ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en venir… sobre todo cuando ayer en la mañana te portaste como el gran imbécil que conocí y que sigues siendo. Pero en fin…aunque sé que lo detestabas en el pasado te lo diré una vez más… tu y yo… compartimos esa mirada…aunque fue cosa del pasado, pues yo ya no la expreso en mi mirada… yo la he dejado atrás… pero en cambio tu… tu aun la tienes.

\- Eres increíble Sakura…incluso completamente alcoholizado puedes hacerme sentir este fastidio. Déjame solo… deja de arruinar mi día… eso me faltaba. que alguien viniera a ponerle una cereza…vaya ironía con tu nombre… en fin ponerle una cereza a este grandioso y estúpido día… contigo aquí ya no puede ser peor…

\- Antes… cuando tenía días como estos… solo había una cosa que podía tranquilizarme… una canción…alguien cantaba esta canción para mi… quizás funcione contigo también…

\- Sakura con un carajo solo verte…. Ver que te marchas automáticamente me hará sentir mejor –la pelirrosa comenzó a cantar ignorándolo por completo –con un demonio Sakura cállate y deja… -al reconocer la letra de la canción guardo silencio automáticamente. Esa canción… era su favorita ¿Acaso ella lo sabría? Conociéndola era probable. Una canción ya muy vieja no podía ser coincidencia. – Su voz llena de suavidad hizo que se volviera a mirarla para ponerle atención. Las ganas de seguir antagonizándola se esfumaron por completo. Esa voz serenándolo. Y aunque la canción duro solo dos minutos logro tranquilizarse. Dejo de molestarle que Sakura estuviera allí, sentada junto a él.

\- Aun no entiendo por qué eres tan amable conmigo… sobre todo si sabes que me molesta tanto tu presencia… detesto tu sinceridad y franqueza como no tienes una idea–le confió sin saber si era por hacerle platica o porque su alcoholizado ser había dejado escapar un poco de su pensamiento subconsciente. –

\- Alguien me dijo que fuera honesta siempre con lo que siento. Esa misma persona me dijo que debía ayudar a todos aquellos que tenían la misma mirada que yo… esa es una de las razones por las que yo… a ti… porque me acerque a ti…

\- ¿Por qué no me dirigiste la palabra en estos seis meses? –pregunto con la voz calmada al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la fuente. No sabía si había sido la canción, la voz de Sakura o su presencia, pero una extraña tranquilidad lo había invadido. –

\- ¿Te pareció extraño que no lo hiciera?

\- Solías molestarme todo el tiempo… me seguías a todas partes e intentabas seducirme cada vez que podías ¿Cómo no iba a parecerme extraño?

\- Claro que nunca hice nada de lo que dices… bueno quizás lo último es lo único cierto…-le contesto con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver sin embargo, la percibió. –

\- No te hable porque estaba tratando de respetar tu petición. Aquella noche me dijiste que te dejara en paz… que me alejara de ti. Y yo te dije… te dije que te dejaría estar solo… que te quedaras solo. Palabras inútiles en realidad… vaya estupidez… veme aquí hablando contigo un día en el que estas solo… que te sientes solo…

\- No me siento solo…

\- Claro que te sientes así –el pelinegro no le refuto nada tan solo permaneció en silencio. El agua que fluía de la fuente llevaba rato salpicándole el brazo mientras él yacía allí recostado. Fue hasta que sintió algunas gotitas golpear su frente que se decidió a hablar. Desafortunadamente el contenido etílico de su sangre no le permitió pensar antes de preguntar. Arrepintiéndose al instante tan pronto las palabras hubieron sido empujadas por su lengua hasta llegar a los oídos de Sakura –

\- ¿Por qué desapareciste? –ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, pues toda esa sinceridad parecía obedecer mas al alcohol de su sangre que a su razón –.

\- Algo complicado… quizás te lo cuente después. Claro, si algún día nos llega ese momento.

\- Y… el cambio de imagen no fue por lo que te dije esa noche ¿O, si?

\- ¿Sobre no entonar en ese lugar por mi ropa?

\- Si…

\- Vaya que no cabe duda que la ebriedad te vuelve de pronto más interesante…al menos tus preguntas me reconfortan, pues veo que no me odias… realmente pensé que lo hacías…pero ver qué cosas como estas te interesan al menos me demuestran que no.

\- No llegues a conclusiones tan rápido… y entonces ¿lo fue? ¿fue por lo que te dije?

\- Por supuesto que no… creo que ya te lo había dicho aquella vez. A pesar de la atracción que sentía por ti… no es como que vivía para verte. Obviamente no cambiaría ni un aspecto de mi ser por agradarte… y menos seducirte que es lo que debes de estar pensando con ese cerebro tuyo. Nunca cambiaría por agradarle a alguien más… dejaría de ser autentica para convertirme en una persona falsa…

\- Y entonces… ¿Por qué el cambio?

\- Siempre quise vestirme así… desde mucho tiempo atrás… quizás tan pronto entre a la adolescencia… antes no tenía mucha libertad para hacerlo… pero ahora ya nada me lo impide… vaya que anocheció muy pronto. –cambio de tema al darse cuenta que debía marcharse – Lo siento Sasuke pero debo irme –

\- No sé para qué te disculpas… desde hace rato estoy esperando a que te vayas…

\- Tan dulce como siempre… la temperatura está bajando. Me preocupa dejarte aquí y en este estado.

\- No debería importarte mucho lo que me pase así que termina de irte de una buena vez…

\- Tienes razón no debería importarme que alguien tan nefasto y dramático se quede a la intemperie con este frio… pero al menos me preocupa tú talento. Sería una desgracia que tu talento desapareciera… tú y tu horrible personalidad pueden irse al carajo… pero tu talento no merece un fin tan catastrófico…

\- Mi amigo Suigetsu vendrá por mi… lo estoy esperando…

\- Iré a mi estudio a recoger mi material… si al pasar por aquí veo que sigues aquí, no me quedara más remedio que llevarte yo misma a tu habitación.

\- No me toques –se incorporó el azabache temiendo que ella fuese a tocarlo –

\- Vaya que exageras… no vaya a pegarte lepra o algo así… en fin... me voy. Espero no verte aquí cuando vuelva a pasar. – la pelirrosa se fue aun burlándose de su reacción al pensar que lo tocaría. Justo cuando regresaba vio que Suigetsu y Sasuke iban entrando al dormitorio de los hombres lo que la dejo tranquila. Mientras salía de la academia con sus pertenencias de nuevo comenzó a cantar esa canción que había logrado tranquilizar a Sasuke. –

* * *

Al sentir esa fuerte punzada recorrer su cuello para asentarse en ambas sienes, despertó de inmediato. Llevando ambas manos las masajeo insistentemente, pero fue en vano. Al ver la hora se puso de pie y fue rápido a la cocina, tomando una manzana. Se metió a bañar a prisas y comenzó a comerse la manzana, pues no podía tomarse la aspirina que llevaba en la otra mano con el estómago vacío. Terminándose la fruta la tiro en el cesto de la basura, para después abrir la boca y dejar que el agua de la regadera entrara en su boca. Se metió la aspirina y la trago. Quince minutos después la molestia se le hubo pasado. Mientras se ajustaba las agujetas de sus zapatos comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Sakura. Muy a pesar de la borrachera recordaba todo a la perfección. De momento le daban ganas de ir a darse algunos topes en la pared, pues le había preguntado cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba saber. Se había puesto un poco vulnerable después de escucharla cantar, cosa que no le agrado.

A pesar de todo no es como que podía cometer eutanasia e intentar matar esas neuronas que ahora llevaban almacenada la conversación que había tenido con Sakura. No es como que podía dejar de pensar en la evasiva que le había dado al preguntarle por qué había desaparecido. Si tan solo supiera la localización de esa nueva memoria la borraría al instante. No quería pensar en ella… pero ahora que eran compañeros de equipo, con resignación acepto que sería imposible. Sería imposible no ir almacenando más momentos donde la pelirrosa estuviera incluida. Cada uno de los momentos que pasaran juntos se irían guardando en una área de su hipocampo…el gran país de las memorias. No podía decir que no lo había intentado, pues si le había pedido al profesor que lo pusiera con alguien más, pero ante la negativa no pudo debatir. Y menos cuando había tenido que irse de emergencia al hospital. Suspirando profundamente, la aceptación llego por voluntad propia y tras aceptar lo inevitable, se dirigió a iniciar sus clases.

No teniendo más remedio la siguió hasta su estudio, pues debían comenzar a pensar y planear sus proyectos. El viernes debían entregarle al profesor el listado de las primeras obras que realizarían. No estaba seguro si lograrían ponerse de acuerdo, pero deseaba tener un semestre tranquilo así que trataría de no discutir mucho con ella. Al llegar a su estudio Sakura se agacho para rebuscar en su mochila. Mientras revolvía a diestra siniestra, Sasuke se perdió observando la galaxia que estaba impresa como adorno, en los leggings de la chica. Finalmente pudo escuchar el leve sonidito del metal chocando con otro objeto; sonriendo satisfecha al insertar la llave en la puerta.

\- Perdona el desorden… últimamente he estado trabajando en algunas piezas… así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para tenerlo todo en orden.

\- Prefiero que trabajemos en tu estudio… -contesto el pelinegro con algo de fastidio –

\- Lo se… si trabajamos en el tuyo sentirás que invado tu espacio personal…

\- Vamos acabemos con esto de una vez –sentencio tras sentarse en la mesa de trabajo de Sakura. La pelirrosa se sentó del lado opuesto –.

\- No creo que haya mucho que discutir. Como quiero que el semestre sea pacifico estoy dispuesta a adaptarme a algunos de tus gustos artísticos.

\- ¿entonces que propones?

\- Bueno el profesor nos ha dicho que dos de las obras deben ser clásicas y dos modernas… como empezaremos con la escultura y tomando en cuenta tu amor filial por todo lo griego se me ocurre una idea. Como el profesor no especifico… por clásico se refería a cualquier obra realizada antes del comienzo del modernismo, podemos basarnos en el periodo helenístico. Así podremos hacer esculturas basadas en cualquier tema que se te ocurra y basado en la mitología que tanto te gusta.

\- Desde hace tiempo estaba pensando realizar unas esculturas de Tique y némesis… ¿Alguna objeción?

\- No… pero yo hare a Tique…

\- Da igual…

\- Otra cosa Sasuke… como no quiero complicar mucho mi proyecto individual creo que también será un tema helenístico… hare una escultura de Argos…

\- Tu tema para el proyecto individual me es irrelevante…

\- Lo se… solo te avisaba para que no escojas al mismo personaje que yo…ambos sabemos que también te basaras en otro personaje mitológico para tu proyecto personal.

\- ¿Y el tema para la pintura que es el que entregaremos primero?

\- Siempre he querido pintar algo similar al periodo pre Rafaelita… y en las vacaciones vi una película que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas. Hay una escena en particular al final de esta que me recuerda a la Ofelia de Millais. Me gustaría que pintáramos esa escena…

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la película?

\- Yume no ginga… ¿La has visto? Es algo vieja…

\- ¿de Ishii Sogo?

\- Si….

\- No la he visto, pero mándame la imagen…

\- Creo que debes verla para que entiendas la imagen…

\- Bien entonces la buscare… bueno ya tenemos los temas… el viernes vendré para que empecemos a probar con los materiales para la escultura… y para que empecemos los dibujos preliminares de los diseños. –al ponerse de pie llamo su atención una pequeña cama que estaba cerca de la mesa. Volviéndose a su alrededor encontró un pequeño refri y no solo eso había un pequeño cuarto y la puerta estaba abierta. Era un baño. –Sakura le hablo al percibir sus dudas mientras su vista divagaba por su estudio –.

\- A veces me quedo a dormir en este lugar… así que con el dinero de papi como tú le dices, mande a acondicionar el estudio para hacerlo más habitable.

\- Para eso está tu dormitorio…

\- No me quedo en los dormitorios… vivo en un departamento que está a quince minutos de la academia… pero hay veces que tengo mucho trabajo y me quedo a dormir aquí… y es por…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones –la interrumpió abruptamente. – debo irme… te veo en la semana –se despidió al tiempo que se marchaba –.

* * *

El profesor les dedico una amplia sonrisa después de aprobar los primeros proyectos que llevarían a cabo. Les había asegurado que estaría esperando sus obras con ansias, pues le parecía que serían grandes obras.

\- Sasuke espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sé que quedamos en que hoy comenzaríamos a probar los materiales, pero no creo tener tiempo para hacerlo. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en mi estudio mañana?

\- ¿Hora?

\- Estaré trabajando todo el día… estaré allí desde temprano… tomate la libertad de pasar a la hora que te sea más conveniente.

\- Bien te veo mañana. – la verdad es que el también pensaba cancelarle, pero por fortuna ella se le adelanto. Había quedado con Suigetsu en uno de los subterráneos así que aunque ella no lo hubiera hecho, él habría cancelado su reunión. Ironías de la vida se le presentaban a diario últimamente o, eso pensó al ver que Sakura también había atendido el subterráneo. Aparentemente había cancelado la reunión por el mismo motivo que él. No solo debía acostumbrarse a trabajar con ella, también debía verla en su ambiente. De nuevo su amigo Chouji la cargaba, mientras ella iba y venía disfrutando la música.

Al marcharse ya llevaba compañía para la noche. Solo que se iría directo a un motel y no a su estudio. Tenía demasiadas obras y temía que alguna sufriera algún daño. Eso y que no había espacio alguno para que pudiera tener sexo confortable. Justo cuando llegaba a la calle de los moteles se percató que Sakura caminaba frente a él. Iba acompañada por un chico pelirrojo y al cual reconoció al instante. Era el guitarrista de la banda que habían estado escuchando. Caminaban con mucha familiaridad y Sakura reía bastante fuerte.

\- Así que también piensa pasar la noche en un motel –dijo en voz alta a lo que su acompañante se volvió a verlo –.

\- ¿dijiste algo?

\- No nada –le aseguro tras sentir un ligero pánico al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Para su sorpresa Sakura y su acompañante entraron a un café. Al ver que Sakura le daba un golpe juguetón en la frente y que este se agachaba a morderle la nariz mientras esta se quejaba y lo golpeaba en el pecho tras sobarse, reconoció la forma de caminar. Sin duda Sasori, si mal no recordaba su nombre… era la figura encapuchada con quien la había visto ya dos veces. Ambos se sentaron junto a la ventana. La pelirrosa estaba disfrutando tanto a su compañía que ni siquiera lo vio pasar a las afueras. No lo vio a pesar de que Sasuke se volvió a verla esperando ser visto. Al ser fin de semana no se vieron hasta el lunes, pues Sasuke no fue a verle como habían quedado.

\- Te estuve esperando el sábado –comento la pelirrosa al darle alcance a fuera del salón –

\- Estuve algo ocupado…

\- Ya veo… entonces...

\- La próxima clase es la última del día…. ¿tienes tiempo?

\- Si… te estaré esperando.

* * *

Tenían trabajando ya dos semanas. Los diseños de las esculturas estaban completos, pero aún estaban haciendo pruebas con el material. En cuanto a la pintura. Sakura le entrego su dibujo preliminar.

\- Y bien… ¿Qué te parece?

\- Solo le agregaría un poco de luz… la luz que se cuela por las ventanas del autobús…

\- ¿viste la película?

\- Si…

\- ¿te gusto?

\- No me pareció buena ni mala… aunque debo decir que la cinematografía me dejo impresionado…

\- Ya veo… yo no dormí en toda la noche… ese día que la vi. Pensé y pensé en el final… aún tengo ciertas dudas con lo que paso…

\- A mí me parece bastante obvio…

* * *

\- Sasuke ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? –le pregunto Suigetsu –.

\- Bien aún no tenemos ningún retraso…

\- Me refería al tuyo no al que debes hacer en equipo…

\- También va bien…

\- Vaya que suerte la tuya… de alguna forma u otra pienso que ambos están destinados…

\- Guarda silencio… no digas estupideces…

\- Bueno digo ya tienen un mes y medio trabajando y aun no se hacen pedazos el uno al otro… así que las cosas no deben ir tan mal…

\- Y espero sigan así… no quiero complicaciones… y menos si son causadas por ella…

\- Por cierto ¿no la has notado cansada?

\- No le presto mucha atención…

\- Si te había dicho que está conmigo en la clase de temas selectos en diseño gráfico ¿no?

\- Si… -respondió cortantemente, pues quería evitar recordar cómo se había enterado de que estaba en la misma clase con Suigetsu. Últimamente sospechaba que su vida era una comedia. Debía serlo. Durante días anterioriores había ido a realizarse unos exámenes al módulo de salud. Durante la semana habían tenido pruebas de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual y él se las había hecho. Siempre era precavido, pero nunca estaba demás hacerse esos exámenes de vez en cuando. Al salir de la clínica venia leyendo los resultados los cuales resultaron normales, no indicando enfermedad alguna. De pronto choco con quien resulto ser Sakura. Quien rápidamente se agacho a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído. Al momento de entregárselos la chica le hablo –.

\- Menos mal que diste negativo en todo…

\- No tienes por qué leerlos….

\- Lo siento fue inevitable… al entregártelos mi vista simplemente se movió por si sola… y mis ojos lo captaron… no fue intencional…

\- Como sea… nos vemos luego….

\- No te sientas tan mal yo también vine a recoger los míos…

\- Como sea… no me importa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey Sasuke! Te estoy hablando –le grito Suigetsu –.

\- Lo siento estaba algo distraído…

\- Como te decía últimamente… bueno al menos en estas últimas dos semanas la he visto con unas ojeras que no son de este mundo.

\- Seguramente pasa mucho tiempo en los subterráneos…

\- Quizás tengas razón… es lo más probable… por cierto ¿quieres ir esta noche?

\- No, hoy es mi turno de avanzarle a la pintura así que no podré hacerlo.

\- Tú te lo pierdes… por ahí escuche que estará la chica que conociste la otra noche…

\- Si lo se… ya le he dicho que no podré ir… quedamos de vernos el sábado. Así que más vale que le avance al proyecto si quiero divertirme con ella el fin de semana.

* * *

Al intentar entrar al estudio de Sakura, se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada. Ella le había asegurado que estaría allí, así que toco varias veces. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercaban. Una Sakura bastante adormilada lo recibió. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado y sus ojos mostraban muestras de delineador negro. Como si se hubiese desmaquillado a prisas antes de dormir.

\- Siento la tardanza… estaba dormida…

\- De eso puedo darme cuenta… vengo por lo pinceles que olvide el martes….

\- Si… claro pasa –la chica se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar. La observo caminar con mucha atencion, pues la blancura de sus piernas lo distrajo al darse cuenta que andaba en ropa interior. Una enorme sudadera negra con la cara de Freddy Mercury era la única compañía de sus bragas azul menta. Sin despegar su mirada siguió todos sus movimientos centrando sus ojos en su espalda baja al agacharse a rebuscar en su bolso. Entre más revolvía la sudadera se le subía cada vez más revelando algo de su piel. Un brillo diminuto en ambos hoyuelos de venus, le pidió a sus ojos que se detuvieran allí. En todo ese tiempo nunca había visto a una chica con perforaciones en esa parte del cuerpo. Sabía que en algunos lugares era la moda, pero hasta ese momento no lo había visto con sus propios ojos. -¿ya tomaste tus cosas? –le pregunto aun adormilada mientras caminaba hacia él –

\- No, pero … si aquí las tengo –le contesto al tomar sus pinceles de la mesa de trabajo de la pelirrosa –.

\- Toma… llévate esto…

\- No te preocupes no la necesito…

\- Hazlo no siempre estaré aquí… así podrás entrar cada vez que lo necesites… es muy probable que en estos días tome siestas con frecuencia. Así que para no interrumpir nuestro ritmo de trabajo… tomate la libertad de ir y venir cuando quieras –le pidió al entregarle una copia de la llave de su estudio –

\- Está bien… ahora que lo pienso necesito ver el dibujo que hiciste para ensayar la posición de las manos en la pintura…

\- Lo siento Sasuke a penas y si puedo mantenerme despierta… estoy segura que debe estar en uno de esos dos portafolios. Búscalo… tomate tu tiempo… yo iré a dormir lo siento… tan pronto termines… no te preocupes solo cierra la puerta –le pidió sin mirarlo, para después recostarse en su cama y taparse hasta el cuello. En cuestión de segundos se quedó profundamente dormida y de esto se dio cuenta al escuchar su respiración rítmica y pausada. Tras encontrar el dibujo que buscaba se marchó en silencio no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su estudio, fue a sentarse para analizar el dibujo de Sakura. Ella pintaría al hombre y el a la mujer. Sin embargo, para complicar la pieza, decidieron que cada quien dibujaría lo que el otro pintaría y copiaría en el canvas. A pesar de que Sakura había diseñado a la mujer el seria el responsable de plasmarla, siguiendo a detalle el dibujo de Sakura. De igual manera ella haría lo mismo con la pelirrosa plasmando el hombre que el dibujo. La mujer que Sakura había dibujado en el cuadernillo tenía los ojos abiertos. Mientras que el hombre de él los llevaba cerrados. Como siempre la anatomía que Sakura empleaba era visiblemente superior. Quizás ni los expertos podrían notar esa diferencia, pero el si podía verlo. Sonrió al ver el detalle con el que Sakura había dibujado los dedos sobre el pecho de la mujer. A simple vista era solo una mano reposando sobre un pecho, pero una ligera y apenas imperceptible curvatura en uno de los dedos, indicaba que en su mano había algo de dolor. Dolor causado por una lesión de la que el espectador no tendría idea.

¿Sería capaz de reproducirlo en el canvas detalle a detalle? Por su orgullo debía hacerlo… por ella ni se preocuparía. Estaba seguro que ella podría pasar su diseño del papel al canvas sin ningún problema. Incluso podría hacerle unas mejoras… claro anatómicamente hablando y hasta allí. Mientras practicaba el trazo, se detuvo al recordar a Sakura ondeando sus piernas mientras caminaba. Sus bragas azul menta y de material bastante revelador, pues a través de ellas había podido ver la piel de su monte de venus. Y si había podido hacerlo solo significaba una cosa. Que no había vello alguno en su intimidad. El piercing en su espalda baja…aun recordaba perfectamente cómo se veía… monte de venus… hoyuelos de venus. Con esfuerzo logro sacarlos de su pensamiento tras recordar que debía continuar trazando y practicando esa mano lastimada y tan perfecta.

* * *

Pronto lo hubo alcanzado el fin de semana y él sonreía satisfecho. Finalmente había logrado plasmar la mano en el canvas. No era del todo idéntica al dibujo de Sakura, pero sí muy cercana. Necesitaba avanzarle un poco más, pues en dos días era turno de Sakura de empezar a plasmar al hombre en el canvas. Antes de marcharse fue al estudio de Sakura, pero no la encontró allí. Decidió dejarle la pieza para que viera los avances cuando regresara. Después de hacerlo se marchó a su dormitorio no sin antes telefonear a la chica que vería esa noche para decirle que la vería a las 8 de la noche.

Aunque ya no debería ser motivo para sentir sorpresa no podía evitarlo cada vez que se topaba con ella en alguno de los subterráneos. Mientras él y su acompañante hacían la fila para comprar las entradas, se percató de que Sakura estaba formada junto a su amigo Chouji y otros dos chicos a los que estaba seguro haber visto pero no recordaba donde. Sakura llevaba unos shorts negros y bajo estos unas medias rotas. A pesar de ser febrero aun hacia un poco de frio, cosa que parecía no importarle, pues llevaba una blusa de tirantes muy delgada la cual dejaba entre ver su sostén verde. Del mismo verde que llevaba en los labios. Del mismo verde que adornaba uno de los mechones de su cabello. No paso mucho tiempo para que la pelirrosa se diera cuenta de la presencia del azabache.

\- Hola Sasuke –le saludo a lo lejos, lo que provoco que sus acompañantes también se volvieran a verlo con interés. – Ante el saludo solo le ondeo la mano como respuesta. Le pareció que Sakura iba a decirle algo, pero al notar que iba acompañado por una chica se contuvo. Justo en ese momento el chico pelirrojo con quien la había visto varias veces se sumó a su grupo de amigos. Ya no la vio hasta entrada la noche. De nuevo sobre los hombros de Chouji. Empezaba a preguntarse si esta le pagaba por cargarla siempre. Porque si no lo hacía quizás debería empezar a hacerlo, pues sin duda en unos años su amigo terminaría sufriendo de dolor crónico. Al cabo de un rato la observo arriba de una de las enormes bocinas, ondeando su cabeza de lado a lado. Sonriendo con alegría al ver que su amigo pelirrojo se subía para hacerle compañía. El chico paso su brazo sobre el cuello de Sakura y después ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Parecía que Sakura le cantaba una parte de la canción y él le contestaba cantando la siguiente línea. De todos los presentes le pareció que ellos dos eran los que más disfrutaban de la música con sinceridad –

\- ¿sucede algo? –le pregunto su acompañante al oído –

\- No, todo bien…

\- Te veo distraído…

\- Lo estás imaginando –le contesto a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto. Se sintió como un idiota al darse cuenta que ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo observando a Sakura. Así que una vez más haciendo esfuerzos que no deberían tener razón de ser, logro concentrarse en la música y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Unas horas después observo su reloj, percatándose de la hora. Ya era media noche y aunque desearía quedarse a escuchar un poco más de música, concluyo que podía divertirse más en otro lugar. Antes de irse inconscientemente busco a Sakura con la mirada, mas no la encontró. Mientras besaba a la chica con sus manos trataba de desabrocharle el sostén. Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando su móvil comenzó a timbrar. Era el tono que le había designado a su hermano Itachi. Haciendo a la chica a un lado, tomo la llamada.

\- Itachi ¿sucede algo? –contesto preocupado –

\- Si hubiera sabido que si te llamaba de su teléfono no dudarías en contestar lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? –su tono de voz se puso a la defensiva al reconocer la voz de su padre –

\- Necesito hablar contigo… debes venir a casa…

\- Sabes que no lo hare… así que solo porque la suerte esta de tu lado y conteste… no te queda más remedio que decirme lo que tengas que decirme en este momento.

\- Es un tema delicado… quiero decírtelo en persona…

\- ¿es sobre mi hermano?

\- No…

\- Entonces no me importa…

\- Sasuke… le he pedido a Miwako que se case conmigo… el próximo mes será nuestra boda –ante el silencio de su hijo, supo que este seguramente estaba conteniendo su ira –

\- No me interesa si vuelves a casarte o no… por favor no vuelvas a llamarme para asuntos irrelevantes…

\- Debía decírtelo…

\- No necesito tu consideración… es tu vida…vívela como quieras –sentencio para después colgarle. Tras ponerse sus zapatos se dispuso a marcharse –

\- Sasuke… espera ¿A dónde vas?

\- Lo siento de pronto las ganas de dormir contigo se han esfumado por completo…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Así de simple… ya no quiero dormir contigo…

\- Si te marchas no habrá una próxima vez…

\- Puedo vivir con ello –le aseguro al abrir la puerta –

\- Como quieras… ahora que lo pienso no eres lo que imaginaba… perder la erección tras tener una charla… que aburrido haber dormido con alguien tan emocional…

\- Si decirme todo esto hace que tu autoestima y amor propio no se vean lastimados… sigue ofendiéndome… si quieres cuéntaselo a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a escucharte… y a los que no también… poco me importa… -le aseguro tras marcharse al dar un portazo. La chica lanzo sus tacones a la puerta enfurecida –

Caminaba por las calles a prisas mientras intentaba calmarse. No era como que no sabía que eventualmente su padre volvería a casarse. Siempre lo supo. Así que recibir la noticia era lo que menos le había molestado. Su coraje había alcanzado el punto de ebullición al darse cuenta que su padre aún no se daba por vencido. Aun buscaba un acercamiento… ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Por qué seguía siendo tan considerado con su persona. Detestaba que aun buscara su aprobación en todo… lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Al recordar la pintura decidió que iría al estudio de Sakura para trabajar en ella. Aprovecharía su estado de ánimo para plasmarlo en la pintura. Con pincel en mano pronto vendría la calma y se le pasaría el coraje. Lo más probable es que Sakura hubiera hecho lo que todos los fines de semana. Dormir en su departamento. ¿Habría visto la pintura? –Se preguntó mientras se ponía su pijama antes de dirigirse al estudio –

* * *

Nunca pensó que la noche acabaría así… o más bien que el día empezaría así con tan inesperada escena. Al principio no supo si lo que veía era real o producto de su imaginación. A pesar de que sabía muy bien que no podía quedarse su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil. No moviéndose ni un solo centímetro al finalmente entender lo que sucedía. Una escena que sabía perfectamente nunca podría borrar de su cabeza. Sobre la mesa de trabajo de Sakura había un hombre, desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Sakura en ropa interior tenía el miembro del hombre en su boca. Lamiéndolo, probándolo y besándolo. Todo mientras que con una de sus manos se dedicaba a darse placer a sí misma, tocándose por encima de sus bragas. Los miro no por más de diez segundos, eternidades podría jurar, antes de que se percataran de su presencia. Al notar que el azabache estaba allí, Sakura se detuvo al instante, pero sin inmutarse.

\- Tenía razón Ninomiya- san… quizás debimos ir a mi departamento...como de costumbre. Aunque ha sido su culpa… fue usted quien me dijo que alguien podría vernos en este lugar…usted nos trajo la mala suerte –se dirigió sonriente a su acompañante –lo siento – el hombre se puso de pie y se cambió aun viéndola a los ojos. Ambos ignoraban a Sasuke –.

\- Aun así fue divertido. Además esta vez duro más… gracias… saludos a tu padre…

\- Buenas noches… días Ninomiya-san –se despidió. El hombre paso junto al todavía Sasuke inmovilizado y tiro algo en la basura. Sakura por su parte tomo una sudadera que estaba sobre una de las sillas y camino hasta el pelinegro –

\- Disculpa que hayas tenido que ser testigo de esta situación…me había insistido que fuéramos a mi departamento, pero la academia estaba más cercas del subterráneo. Digamos que aprendí la lección…

\- ¿es tu hábito dormir con hombres mayores que tú?

\- Ninomiya-san es solo seis años mayor que yo… ¿Acaso nunca has dormido con mujeres mayores que tú? –ante el silencio del pelinegro concluyo que si lo había hecho –

\- solo venía a trabajar en la pintura, pero quizás lo haga mañana… nos vemos luego –se despidió tras darse la media vuelta –

\- Sasuke espera….

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con algo de fastidio –

\- ¿Puedo tomar esto como una señal que me envías para que recupere mi interés en ti? ¿de que finalmente puedo tenerte para mí?

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas?

\- ¿Ahhh no lo sabes? –le cuestiono al tiempo que señalaba su pantalón. Antes de dirigirse al estudio de Sakura, había pasado a su dormitorio para ponerse cómodo. Una pijama que le quedaba algo ajustada. Al darse cuenta de su evidente erección no pudo evitar soltar algo muy parecido a un suspiro de resignación. Solo él podría encontrarse en una situación tan absurda…un sábado por la noche… mas bien dicho un domingo de madrugada. – ¿Y, bien puedo tenerte? ¿Puedo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para poseerte? ¿Me dejaras hacerlo?

\- Esta era tu intención ¿verdad? Por eso me diste la llave… esperabas que un día te viera de esta manera ¿no?

\- A veces tu imaginación puede llegar muy lejos… no dudo que algunas chicas puedan hacer algo como esto para causar celos… pero yo no. Aunque no lo parezca… que el chico por el que siento una gran atracción me haya visto con otro… no me agrada del todo. Que me haya visto hacer algo que definitivamente muero por hacer con él… haberme visto hacérselo a alguien más… no… no me agrada… definitivamente no. Pero tampoco soy de las que se arrepienten y estaba pasando un buen rato…así que…ya me viste… no te pediré que lo ignores y finjas que jamás paso.

\- Creí que ya habías dejado esas estupideces atrás… ese fastidioso lado tuyo…no empieces Sakura… no otra vez…

\- Bueno en ese caso échale la culpa a tu pene. Aunque francamente creo que es más sincero que tu…

\- ¿Qué esperabas que pasara al toparme con esta escena?

\- Una persona normal se hubiera disculpado por interrumpir… hubiera cerrado los ojos y marchado al instante… vergüenza en el rostro… pero ¿Acaso tu eres voyerista de closet?... quiero aclarar que independientemente de lo que me respondas he decido que todavía te quiero para mi…- le aseguro en tono de burla –.

\- Has lo que quieras –le contesto molesto al abrir la puerta para marcharse –

\- Sasuke espera…

\- ¿Qué carajos quieres?

\- No crees que me debes algo por haberme visto en un momento tan íntimo y sin mi consentimiento… y de pasada tener una erección…

\- ¿Con una disculpa me dejaras en paz?

\- Te dejare ir si me respondes una cosa… ¿lo harás?

\- Si eso hace que guardes silencio… y que me dejes irme tranquilo… habla… que quiero ir a dormir…

\- ¿Qué la causo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu erección… ¿fue al verme con un pene en la boca? –Sasuke ni siquiera se sorprendió, seguía tan directa como siempre. Ganaba o perdía al hablar o guardar silencio… así que se resignó a contestarle y aceptar las consecuencias que esto le traería –.

\- No…

\- ¿Entonces que fue?

\- Tus dedos… tus dedos… dándote placer a ti misma… ¿satisfecha? –no espero su respuesta y empujo la puerta para que esta se cerrara y mientras se cerraba su vista se distrajo al observar algo en el bote de basura. Comprendió lo que era justo cuando la puerta se terminaba de cerrar tras de sí. Era un condón, seguramente el que el tal Ninomiya había traído puesto. Definitivamente ya no solo era sospecha… su vida evidentemente era ya una comedia. Ese día sí que lo había dejado mentalmente exhausto. Merecía dormir un día entero y eso era precisamente lo que haría… dormir todo el bendito domingo.

* * *

 **Bueno espero tener la continuación lista antes de navidad.**

 **Aunque mi prioridad ahorita es publicar la continuación de mi fic vidas sin reglas. El cual les recomiendo... al principio puede ser lento, pero mejora mucho. Es un Sasusaku bastante dramático, pero con momentos muy cómicos y románticos también. Me gusta escribir algo de comedia.**

 **En fin volviendo al fic...**  
 **La canción que canta Sakura es Moonchild... de king crimson un grupo de rock de los 60s (1969) que conocí por mi padre. Amo la canción es tan etérea... en youtube encuentran la traducción. Tan pronto suba estos capis a devianart, les dejare los links allá. A pesar de ser muy vieja no deja de ser mágica. La use porque es un contraste... hasta los que escuchan el rock más pesado tenemos debilidad por las baladas del rock.**

 **Ahora la película de Yume no ginga... corran antes de que la borren de youtube. Di con esta película viendo el vídeo de un cantante que me gusta. Su nombre es  Thomas Feiner y alguien utilizo cortos de la película para hacer el vídeo para su canción Many names. Tengo casi un lustro queriendo ver la película, pero no la encontraba en ninguna parte... ni siquiera una reseña que me sacara todas las dudas que sentía al ver los cortos. Después de varios años alguien me hizo el milagro y la subió a youtube con subtitulos en español... su canal es Luis Lombo... se las recomiendo es a blanco y negro. Y sale el guapísimo Tadanobu Asano más famoso por salir en Thor. Si hacen google yume no ginga, también aparece como (Le labyrinthe des reves) en las imágenes sabrán cual es la imagen que Sakura y Sasuke están pintando... en fin la cinematografía de la película haría llorar hasta al chivo Lubezki... es simplemente... no tengo palabras.**

 **Bueno dirán que como hablo... y así soy en la vida real... me es difícil guardar silencio.**

 **En fin como les dije en esta semana regreso a corregir horrores ortograficos. Y si notan alguno... me lo hacen saber.**

 **También cualquier pregunta sobre la historia es bienvenida al igual que sus reviews los cuales son muy importantes para mí.**

 **En fin menuda situación vergonzosa para estos... dos... digo ya le tocaba a Sasuke... Que aunque no lo haya descrito yo... bien sabemos que anda de un nido a otro...**

 **En el próximo capítulo se viene el lemon intenso... y créanme que no parara... no... no**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por su tiempo. Es muy apreciado al igual que todo review.**

 **"Update: Capitulo tres y cuatro según yo ya no tienen errores ortográficos, pero si ven alguno, no duden en decírmelo.**

 **En los próximos capis veremos más de los amigos de Sakura y un poco de su vida que a lo largo del fic será un misterio para Sasuke. Sasori, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari y Gaara harán su debut**

 **Links de todo lo mencionado están ya en mi pagina de deviantart anilu37 incluyendo la película por si alguien desea verla. O el vídeo que les dije donde vi las imágenes de la película.**

 **Si alguien ve la película no dude en hacerme saber que les pareció.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo 5**

* * *

El agua caía sobre su boca mientras se duchaba. No quería asistir a sus clases lo que era bastante inusual en él. Desafortunadamente no quedaba más que hacer. Debía preguntarle a Sakura que le había parecido la pintura o si necesitaba afinar algún detalle. Sakura… Una Sakura dándole placer a otro hombre. La imagen no se iba. Todo el domingo mientras durmió, la imagen siguió allí. Incluso en sus sueños. A pesar de estar exhausto seguía soñando con ella. Al abrir sus ojos por algún sonido nocturno aparecía esa imagen. Al cambiarse de lado para estar más cómodo, aparecía esa imagen. Al ver la hora en el despertador… oh sorpresa. Allí aparecía esa imagen de nuevo. Se resigno, pues no se iría nunca. Ahora ocupaba su respectivo lugar con todo lo demás referente a Sakura. Todo perfectamente almacenado en su cabeza. Quizás debería empezar a clasificar los recuerdos por carpeta. Algunos se borrarían con el pasar del tiempo, pero ese no se borraría nunca. Tratando de olvidarse de esa situación, comenzó a masturbarse. Algo que hacia usualmente mientras se bañaba. Solo que el placer no le duro mucho, pues de nuevo esa imagen se metió en su cabeza. No que antes no lo hubiera hecho pensando en ella, pero no. Con esa imagen no podía hacerlo. Imagen que esfumaba todo deseo de satisfacerse a sí mismo al instante. Frustrándose un poco al no poder satisfacer sus necesidades físicas, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro. Terminando su ducha se seco el cabello y se enredo la toalla en la cadera. Saliendo se topo con Suigetsu que se estaba cambiando.

\- Buenos días Sasuke –le saludo su amigo tras ponerse su suéter –

\- ¿Te quedaste en el departamento de Mei?

\- Si. Tome un baño allá… pero no llevaba ropa limpia.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pensé que te encontraría con alguna chica.

\- Pues ya ves que no –contesto con tedio mientras se cambiaba –

\- Ahora que paso mucho tiempo con Mei al menos podrás dejar de gastar en moteles… claro eso si Shinomoto no te sorprende.

\- Sabes que rara vez traigo chicas al dormitorio. Lo he hecho al menos un par veces –tras contestar se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse los zapatos –

\- Bueno yo solo decía. Al menos ya sabes que cuentas con mi permiso. Últimamente es muy rara la vez que paso aquí las noches.

\- Dudo que duerma con alguna chica en un buen tiempo –aseguro mientras se ponía un gorro para prevenir que su cabello mojado quedara expuesto al aire cuando saliera –

\- ¿Y eso? –pregunto su amigo sorprendido –Sasuke ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Digamos que vi algo que no dudo y me haya vuelto impotente… quizás estéril también.

\- Sasuke no te imagino en celibato. Deja de bromear.

\- Nos vemos –se despidió al salir. Solo para evitar dar más explicaciones –

\- Sasuke espera… ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? ¿Qué diablos le pasa? – se pregunto tras verlo marcharse –.

Como de costumbre no tuvo el tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, pues se topo con Sakura tan pronto llego al salón. Había llegado temprano precisamente para evitar hablar con ella, pues sería más fácil ignorarla si el salón estaba lleno cuando ella llegara. Quería prolongar el martirio de tener que hablar con ella. Más no sucedería.

\- Buenos días Sasuke – le saludo frente a la puerta. El pelinegro no le contesto, pues la escena había comenzado a reproducirse de nuevo en su cabeza. Se le dificulto sacarla de su mente pero al menos logro hacerla a un lado. Dándose cuenta que tenía dos opciones, reflexiono. Evitarla y seguir sintiéndose incomodo con la situación o, simplemente fingir que no paso y seguir adelante con su vida. Quizás si dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto lo superaría más pronto. ¿Superar? Apenas caía en cuenta que haber presenciado eso había tenido un efecto en él. Aunque honestamente ya lo sabía… solo que no lo había admitido por dignidad. Concluyendo que sería menos desgastante olvidarse del asunto le regreso el saludo –.

\- Buenos días Sakura.

\- Los dos hemos llegado al mismo tiempo. Por cierto quería comentarte sobre la otra noche…

\- Ya lo he sacado de mi cabeza así que ni al caso que conversemos sobre ello.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso… pero a lo que iba es que la otra noche no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que tu trabajo con la pintura quedo perfecto. –algo estupefacto la miro por unos segundos antes de contestar –.

\- ¿Eso te pareció? La verdad es que siento que no es del todo igual a tu dibujo previo.

\- Pues no tiene por qué serlo. Después de todo no fui yo quien la pinto. Ese es el punto de la clase… has copiado en el lienzo la imagen que yo dibuje. Usando tú estilo. Te confieso que me pones nerviosa. La verdad es que después de verla me sentí algo insegura. Me preocupa no poder plasmar tu dibujo tal cual… pero en fin… me conozco bien y sé que lo lograre. Pero no puedo controlar esta ligera ansiedad. Parece que los dos nos ponemos inseguros de vez en cuando. Veo que aún faltan veinte minutos para que empiece la clase. Iré por un café ¿Quieres uno?

\- Supongo que no me vendría mal…

\- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

\- Americano…

\- Bien ahora vuelvo.

\- Espera deja te doy el dinero.

\- No hay problema yo te lo estoy invitando –le sonrió Sakura tras marcharse. De pronto quería irse a su cuarto de nuevo. Despertar y que ya hubiera pasado al menos un mes completo. –

* * *

En menos de semana y media Sakura había dado por terminada su parte de la pintura. Había quedado como lo esperaba. A unos cuantos detalles de estar idéntica a su dibujo. Tras entregarla no se vieron en varias semanas. Solo cuando coincidían en clase. Ambos estaban algo ocupados con el primer proyecto individual. Habían dejado las esculturas en equipo pendientes. Y con todo ese trabajo también se tomaba el tiempo de preparar las piezas que deseaba montar en la exposición. Por una parte estaba bastante agradecido de no tener que trabajar con ella. Al menos por ese tiempo.

* * *

Llevaba varias veces que pasaba junto al estudio de Sakura y este estaba solo. Como si tuviera varios días de no ir a trabajar en sus obras. Percatándose de una bolsa negra de basura, la abrió. En ella había varios cuadros. Sin duda pintados por ella. Sacando uno que estaba al revés, llamo su atención lo que parecían unos números babilónicos. No dándole mucha importancia, giro la pintura. Esta ilustraba varios cuerpos amorfos y empalados. Dejándola nuevamente en su lugar supuso que estaban allí por que seguramente había salido muy aprisa y las había olvidado.

Algunos días después las volvió a ver allí afuera. No entendiendo la situación ni tratando de comenzar a preguntarse qué pasaba, fue hasta su estudio. Tomo la llave del estudio de Sakura y entro a dejar las pinturas. Viendo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que era probable que no hubiera puesto pie en su estudio por más de una semana. Diciéndose a sí mismo que nada de eso le incumbía, se marcho. Claro que sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al ya no ver la bolsa con las pinturas en el pasillo. ¿Estaría durmiendo en su departamento? Quizás después de haber sido sorprendida ya no estaba llevando acompañantes al estudio. Si, seguramente ahora los llevaba a su departamento.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –grito su compañero con euforia mientras entraba al dormitorio – ¿Has visto a Sakura en estos días?

\- Hoy en la mañana. Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras en la clase. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para de nuevo comenzar a trabajar en equipo.

\- No decías que tenías algunas semanas sin saber de ella.

\- Pues sí y no. La veía en clases, pero no cruzamos palabra alguna hasta hoy.

\- Dijiste que parecía que no había ido a su estudio en algún tiempo.

\- Si así es… espera yo no recuerdo haberte dicho nada de esto.

\- Si lo hiciste.

\- Claro que no.

\- Pues entonces sin duda es un nuevo habito que tienes y que no has descubierto. Hace dos noches estabas hablando dormido. Supongo esto porque honestamente creí que me lo decías adormilado. Pero si no lo recuerdas es porque entonces estabas hablando dormido.

\- Como sea…. No entiendo porque me preguntas por ella con tanta insistencia.

\- Es que venía a decirte algo… y quiero sorprenderte. Aunque no sé si ella ya te lo había mencionado.

\- Nunca hablamos de nuestra vida privada. Te recuerdo que solo somos compañeros… no amigos.

\- Entonces lo que voy a decirte si te va a sorprender. Es la razón de sus ojeras.

\- Viniendo de ella ya nada me sorprende. Me atrevo a decir que ya lo he visto todo… De Sakura ya he visto mucho. Así que ahórrate todo tu misterio.

\- Bueno ya no diré nada. Por cierto ¿Qué planes tienes para la noche?

\- Ninguno.

\- Tengo tres boletos para el show de esta noche ¿Vamos?

\- No estaría mal. Necesito des aburrirme… si por qué no ¿a qué horas empieza?

\- A las ocho. Un poco más temprano que lo usual.

\- Bien…te veo allí entonces.

\- Estaré todo el día en la escuela así que si quieres podemos irnos juntos. ¿te veo a la salida de la escuela como a eso de las 7:20?

\- Si… nos vemos.

* * *

Después de terminar sus clases, fue a buscar algo de comer. Tras comprar en el camión de los bentos, camino a la tienda de conveniencia. Tomo dos botes de cerveza y se dirigió a pagarlos. Mientras esperaba por su cambio se volvió a la ventana. Sakura pasó corriendo apresurada. Parecía ir cargando muchas cosas mientras corría. Al salir alcanzo a verla en una de las esquinas esperando que el semáforo detuviera a los autos. Viendo que en su reloj darían las cuatro, se pregunto a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa a esa hora.

Comía viendo la televisión. Apagándola, fue a tomar otra ducha de la cual salió en menos de diez minutos. Después de cambiarse, se seco el cabello y decidió tomar una siesta. Aun era muy temprano.

Despertándose al sonar su alarma, vio que no faltaba mucho para las siete. Recordando que había soñado con una chica que había conocido dos veranos atrás, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. De pronto sus necesidades físicas se hacían presentes y eso le daba un poco de ánimo. Ánimo que duro muy poco, pues tan pronto tuvo su miembro en la mano, la imagen de Sakura volvió a su cabeza. Resignándose de nuevo, se lavo las manos y camino un tanto molesto a encontrarse con su amigo.

\- ¡Hey Sasuke! Por poco y creí que no vendrías…

\- Te dije que lo haría… llegue antes de la hora que acordamos.

\- ¿estás de mal humor?

\- No…

\- ¿seguro?

\- Que no… no estoy de mal humor –contesto con fastidio –

\- ¿Y ahora que te paso? ¿Peleaste con Sakura?

\- No entiendo como supones que pelear con ella me pondría así… y no… esta vez no peleamos.

\- Bueno pero si es por ella ¿no?

\- Que no… si, es su culpa… todo es su culpa. Es su culpa que yo no pueda –empezó a decir muy molesto, pero mantuvo la compostura, pues no tenia caso explicarle a su amigo. Explicarle que no podía ni siquiera masturbarse por culpa de la pelirrosa. – ¡Suigetsu camina más aprisa! no quiero que nos toque lejos del escenario.

\- No te preocupes el concierto empezara hasta las 8:30

\- ¿no dijiste que a las 8:00?

\- ¿dije eso?... no lo recuerdo.

\- Como sea.

* * *

\- Silica no tocara hasta las 9:30… Hey Suigetsu ¿Cuál será la primer banda?

\- DPC.

\- Tenía tiempo sin verlos. Más de un año –contesto algo pensativo, pues el guitarrista de la banda era Sasori. El ya no tan misterioso acompañante de Sakura –.

\- Se ausentaron un tiempo, pero parece que han regresado. Ya era hora de que salieran los integrantes... se estaban tardando–todos se acomodaron en sus lugares de siempre, excepto Sasori quien tomo el micrófono. Sasuke lo miro un tanto confundido –.

\- Buenas noches a todos. Gracias por venir… nosotros somos DPC. Como saben Ren ha estado resfriado y no ha podido cantar en las últimas dos semanas. Como consecuencia deben soportar mi voz tan terrible –al decir esto el publico grito con emoción – Espero que disfruten de nuestra música… gracias por escucharnos –al terminar de decir esto la batería comenzó a resonar primero. La guitarra y el bajo incorporándose después. Sasuke parecía estar disfrutando –

\- No canta tan mal ¿verdad? –le susurro Suigetsu –

\- No… suena bastante bien. Siempre me ha gustado su música. Aunque en lo personal prefiero a otras bandas. Ren canta bien, pero Sasori transmite mas emociones. Por cierto tu novia… ella no vino.

\- No, tenía algo de tarea así que nos alcanzara un poco más tarde.

\- Ya veo –comenzando a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música, se limito a disfrutar –

\- Hemos llegado a la mitad de nuestro concierto… y la verdad es que mi voz está un poco cansada. No cabe duda que estoy más acostumbrado a tocar solo la guitarra –Sasori explico mientras reía. De nuevo los espectadores gritaron emocionados – Y como mi voz necesita descansar un poco. Le pediré a alguien muy especial que venga y me ayude a cantar. Imagino que varios de ustedes ya la conocen. Nos ha acompañado ya en varias ocasiones durante la ausencia de Ren… Sakura-chan… -el público aplaudió y grito al verla entrar al escenario. Muchos de ellos parecían conocerla a la perfección. Sasuke la miro sorprendido y de allí miro a su amigo, quien sonreía como si hubiera cometido la travesura más divertida del mundo. De nuevo se volvió a Sakura quien ya estaba tomando el micrófono y de nuevo a Suigetsu.

\- Ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

\- Lo descubrí anoche. Tocaron en el subterráneo 12 –informo su amigo – estas sorprendido ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no. Es solo que nunca imagine que…–guardo silencio cuando Sakura comenzó a cantar. Llevaba un vestido negro que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos y sus botas de combate. El cabello recogido en un chongo mientras que el flequillo estaba pintado de morado al igual que sus labios. Las luces se apagaron cuando Sakura llego al coro de la canción. Aunque solo la había escuchado una vez, aquella donde le canto en la fuente, reconoció de inmediato que su voz era bastante agradable. Más nunca la imagino cantando algo tan oscuro. Pero si lo comparaba con sus pinturas tenía sentido. No dándose cuenta dejo de pensar en todo. Limitándose a prestar atención a la pelirrosa exclusivamente y a nada más. Ignorando incluso a sus pensamientos.

Quien necesitaba pensamientos cuando tenía paisajes visuales de Sakura cantando en el escenario. Cantando mejor de lo que había imaginado. Canciones que antes le parecían buenas, pero ahora con la voz de Sakura sonaban increíbles. Su amigo Suigetsu lo observaba divertido. Si hubiera sabido que su amigo tendría esa reacción desde un principio, habría disfrutado más de su pequeña travesura. Pagaría por verlo así todos los días. Sin que este se diera cuenta le tomo una fotografía. A falta de luz no estaba muy clara, pero podía distinguirse como la vista de su amigo permanecía pegada al escenario. Semblante que cambio cuando Sakura se acerco a Sasori y ambos comenzaron a cantar el coro. Sasori tocaba la guitarra sin prestar atención a sus dedos, sus ojos en Sakura. Sakura moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado al compás de los acordes de la guitarra. Finalmente se alejo de él y esta vez fue a pararse junto al bajista. Al cantar la última canción la noto muy extraña. Un tanto ausente. Como si cantara para que alguien más la escuchara. Alguien que parecía no estar en el público. Sin dudar, la melodía de su voz lo había hecho pensar que quizás no le molestaría que el vocalista original dejara la banda. Y que este fuera sustituido por Sakura. Pronto hubieron dado por terminada la última canción. Despidiéndose mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían.

\- Gracias por su paciencia. Espero hayan disfrutado. Me esforcé mucho –aseguro Sakura – Ren- kun está recuperándose. La próxima semana regresara a cantar. Recíbanlo cálidamente. Fue un placer poder cantar para ustedes. Gracias. Buenas noches.

\- Dpc… los vera pronto –se despidió Sasori. –

Al empezar la otra banda su semblante volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Disfruto la música genuinamente. Tanto que nunca noto que la novia de Suigetsu estaba con ellos. La chica no se despidió cuando ella y Suigetsu se marcharon. Parecía que aun estaba resentida por el incidente con su amiga. Tras llegar a su dormitorio, se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Una parte de él pensaba en la voz de Sakura. Y otra parte, la más instintiva, estaba causándole esa tan típica urgencia bajo sus pantalones. Pensando en que sería de nuevo un intento fallido, permaneció recostado. Debatiéndose si valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo y ponerse de pie para hacer lo que tenía todo el día queriendo hacer. Incorporándose un poco y después recostándose de nuevo. Se limito a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir. Parecía que lo hacía, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero de repente los abrió otra vez, clavándolos en la puerta de su baño. –

* * *

\- Encontré una página en España que nos vende el granito un poco más barato que en Italia. Si lo pagamos hoy mismo… es probable que ya esté aquí la próxima semana. – le explico Sakura –

\- Me parece buena idea. En cuanto a la escultura que haremos al final de semestre, me parece bien tu idea de utilizar terracota.

\- Me alegra. Por cierto… acaban de regalarme unos cinceles que salieron al mercado este año. Son varios así que te guarde uno. Lo traeré la próxima vez que te vea.

\- No es necesario.

\- Ya veo… ¿tienes hambre? Yo si… creo que iré a buscar algo de comer ¿vienes?

\- No, me quedare en mi estudio. Tengo varios pendientes.

\- Oh si es verdad. Aun estas preparando todo para tu exposición. ¿Seguro que no quieres comer?

\- Estoy bien…

\- Claro… entonces nos vemos dentro de unos días Sasuke.

\- Espera… antes de que vayas… olvide pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quería pedirte tu opinión -explico el pelinegro sacando su cuadernillo de dibujo. Lo abrió en una página donde había un rostro –.

\- Umm será una pintura o escultura –pregunto al ver que era un sketch de practica –

\- Pintura…

\- ¿Y que con ella?

\- Estoy teniendo algo de problemas…

\- ¿Con que?

\- La nariz.

\- No entiendo. Ya esta dibujada. Me gusta cómo te quedaron los labios.

\- Es la imagen de una persona que conozco. Me concedió el permiso de pintar su retrato con una condición. Que en el retrato se note que el tabique de su nariz está roto.

\- ¿Y lo está en la vida real?

\- Ya no… pero por alguna extraña razón quiere que eso parezca en la pintura. Y tampoco quiso mostrarme alguna fotografía con la nariz atrofiada.

\- Ya veo –contesto con una sonrisa –la verdad es que me da gusto. Nunca antes me habías pedido ayuda con nada… seguramente tu ego no debe sentirse muy bien.

\- No… pero en verdad deseo pintarlo. Así que no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que me pide. Además tú eres más detallista cuando se trata de anatomía.

\- Ya no te preocupes. No me des tantas explicaciones. Tengo la sensación de que si sigues haciéndolo tu ego en verdad comenzara a desaparecer. Y un Sasuke sin ego es un Sasuke que no me gusta. Si dejas de ser tu ya no sentiré atracción por ti –le aseguro mientras analizaba el dibujo –.

\- No empieces con tus cosas…. Sabes que lo detesto.

\- Dame un lápiz.

\- Toma…

\- Bien. Creo que si en esta parte utilizas un poco de contraste… con una nada de pintura podrás crear la ilusión de un abultamiento en la nariz. La cuestión es darle la dimensión adecuada… y proporcionada. De pronto acordarme de aquella vez que tú también tenías la nariz hecha pedazos sirve de algo. Umm parece que ya casi logro el resultado que quiero. Umm ¿sabes porque te paso eso?

\- Qué cosa…

\- Lo de tu nariz….

\- No tienes que recordármelo. Se perfectamente porque me paso… -contesto con algo de fastidio –

\- Debiste pasar esa noche conmigo…

\- Sakura no empieces… por favor –pidió sin mucha voluntad. Como si supiera que dijera lo que dijera ella hablaría. Nunca antes le había llegado esa resignación tan pronto. Lo que lo hizo sentir un tanto incomodo. –

\- Déjame. Tenía tiempo sin hablar contigo. Supongo que extrañe fastidiarte. Bien… creo que ya esta ¿Qué opinas?

\- Es bastante sencillo. Pero si, parece que puede funcionar… será un tanto laborioso pensándolo bien, pero si funcionara.

\- Me alegra. Bueno me voy… en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre. Nos vemos el viernes.

\- ¿Estás segura que puedes el viernes? ¿No estarás muy cansada?

\- No lo creo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Pensé que con eso de que últimamente cantas en los subterráneos… tal vez estarías agotada. Si resulta así, podemos vernos el sábado en la tarde.

\- ¿me has visto? –pregunto Sakura un tanto alegre –.

\- Solo una vez. No sabía que estarías allí… ¿Has cantado siempre?

\- ¿En verdad te interesa saberlo? –pregunto sorprendida. Ya que usualmente Sasuke evitaba hablar de asuntos personales. Solo hablaban de arte y su proyecto. –

\- Olvídalo no me interesa…

\- No, la verdad es que no canto mucho. Solo lo he hecho con DPC y… Por cierto el jueves… cantare con la otra banda por si te interesa. Mi amiga Ino es la vocalista principal de la banda Purple Blood. En realidad todos nos conocimos desde la secundaria. Hace unos meses la operaron de la garganta y está recuperándose. Usualmente escribo canciones para ellos. Llevo haciéndolo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria cuando formaron la banda. Mis amigos comenzaban a aburrirse sin tocar… así que Ino nos pidió que fuéramos dando unos shows que hicieran a los fans anticipar su regreso.

\- ¿Piensas dedicarte un día a la música?

\- No. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que quería ser parte de una banda. Era mi sueño y el de alguien más… pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que prefería el arte. Que sin mis cuadros y esculturas nada tiene sentido. Así que decidí seguir haciendo lo de siempre. Escribir canciones… a las cuales mis amigos le componen la música. Es una forma de estar en contacto con mi pasatiempo. Lo haré siempre que me sea posible.

\- Nunca pensé que tu amor por la música… por el rock fuera tan grande.

\- Lo dices por cómo me vestía antes ¿no? Ya te lo dije una vez. No tenía mucha libertad… pero ahora ya nada me lo impide. Puedo trabajar en mi arte… y de vez en cuando dedicarle tiempo a mi pasatiempo favorito. Viéndote tan interesado de pronto me agrada bastante –le sonrió juguetonamente –no sé si deba sentirme halagada por tu interés o comenzar a preocuparme por qué es bastante inusual en ti. Inusual que te interese lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

\- No me interesa… es solo curiosidad. Me gusta el rock así que… olvídalo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Gracias por tu ayuda con el sketch. No te quito mas tu tiempo. Ve a comer.

\- Ummm… no te vendría mal ser más franco de vez en vez. Puedo darme cuenta que me evitas como la plaga. Que no quieres que seamos para nada cercanos. No entiendo porque. Pero en fin es tu vida. Tú decides con quien convivir y con quién no. –Sakura permaneció callada pensando en si debía continuar. Vacilo unos momentos pero decidió seguir – Sabes… antes solía guardarme todo lo que sentía y eso me metió en tantos problemas. Poco a poco aprendí que a veces simplemente debes decir lo que sientes. Porque es peor vivir pensando y lamentando el no haber dicho eso que deseábamos gritar. Si me hubieras conocido hace tiempo no me reconocerías. En fin a lo que voy es… y ya lo sabes. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Incluso con tu actitud tan nefasta. Tú sabes si deseas seguir rechazándome. En realidad no me causa ningún dilema por que al menos he sido franca conmigo misma. Me gustas. Tú sabes si un día haces uso de esta información. –Al ver que el pelinegro seguía serio sin protestar, sonrió divertida –Sasuke… en verdad que te noto extraño ¿Ni siquiera me reclamas? No me digas que me extrañaste. Digo no nos hemos visto con la misma frecuencia que cuando inicio el semestre. O será que… verme en mi estudio con otro hombre te afecto bastante ¿eh?

\- No digas idioteces… lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida sexual… no me importa.

\- Este el Sasuke que conozco. –rió la pelirrosa al ponerse de pie para marcharse – por cierto he escrito algunas canciones nuevas para la banda de mis amigos. El jueves las daremos a conocer. Deberías venir. Me gustaría que las escucharas. La mayoría de ellas las escribí recordando en lo que paso cuando te conocí. También de eventos recientes. No todo es sobre ti… pero varias situaciones contigo inspiraron algunas oraciones o párrafos en algunas de ellas. Imaginarme ciertas cosas contigo ayudo bastante. Me gustaría que las escucharas. Veras que podrás reconocer con facilidad en cuales oraciones hablo de ti. Sera divertido. Quizás después de ello te animes a rendirte en mis brazos. Anda di que vendrás. Es más espera. Creo que tengo unos boletos en mi bolsillo. Toma… por si deseas invitar a Suigetsu y a su novia.

\- Sakura… ¿En verdad no te cansas de fastidiarme? –pregunto un tanto molesto –

\- No creo que en este punto sientas fastidio. Si lo hicieras ya hubieras empezado a gritar y a discutir como lo sueles hacer. Me habrías ofendido ya varias veces. Pero no lo has hecho. Y sospecho que es porque de pronto ya no te parece tan mala idea eso de dormir conmigo. Tu sabes… si vienes o no. Si lo haces quizás logres aceptar lo que te ofrezco… si no pues… no pasara nada. Tan solo seguirás con ese vacío en tu vida que estoy segura solo yo puedo llenar. –la pelirrosa le sonrió de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí –

* * *

 **Bueno aquí la continuación.**  
 **Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Les recuerdo que los reviews son muy importantes. Ya que si un dia andamos desmotivados, leer sus opiniones al menos a mi me inspira bastante. Es solo que a veces la vida diaria no nos da el tiempo necesario para escribir tan aprisa como quisiéramos.**

 **Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. De igual manera muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review**

 **Como de costumbre aquí viene mi lista musical hahaha son de un grupo llamado A perfect circle en donde el vocalista también forma parte de la banda Tool. Si mal no recuerdo en el primer capitulo mencione una canción de Tool. En fin ... es la voz con la que siempre digo que me casara jaja.**

 **El nombre de la banda de Sasori viene de este grupo... se abrevia APC... y significa un circulo perfecto... yo como soy tan creativa le puse DPC... circulo imperfecto jajaja.**

 **En fin en youtube encuentran todas las canciones y en su mayoría con subtitulos. La mayoría habla sobre las adiciones. Son muy buenas, pero estas no están del todo relacionadas al fic. Tan solo son las que escuche e imagine que tocaban en el subterráneo.**

 **Las que canta Sasori (a perfect circle)**

 **The Package**

 **Passive**

 **Blue**

 **Outsider**

 **Y Sakura**

 **The noose**

 **Hollow (esta tiene tres versiones... la original y dos remixes... la de Sakura es la version que canta Paz Lenchantin Hollow ..**

 **Three libras**

 **Orestes (la ultima canción) Amy la vocalista de evanescence hizo un cover de esta canción.**

 **De todos los grupos de rock que me gustan... esta es mi favorita. Actualmente andan de tour... y yo estoy como loca. Quizás me anime y atienda un concierto.**

 **Algún** **horror ortográfico no duden en hacérmelo saber... aunque usualmente regreso a revisar. Leo los capítulos tantas veces que ya ni siquiera noto los errores. Y días después me da el infarto al darme cuenta que se me pasaron muchos.**

 **Gracias por leer. Paso a dejarles los otros dos capítulos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo 6**

* * *

No entendía por que no había discutido con ella. Igual que el día de la fuente le había mostrado un interés que quizás debió guardarse para sí mismo. La verdad es que ni el mismo lo comprendía del todo. Tan solo había actuado sin pensar. Buscando una respuesta a una pregunta simple. ¿Por que cantaba? Nada más. Nunca pensó que hacer esa pregunta desataría toda esa confusa conversación con Sakura. Y peor aun que lo dejara en ese estado. Se sentía un tanto expuesto, pues realmente no había pensado que se vería tan vulnerable frente a ella. Dejándose caer sobre su cuadernillo, suspiro frustrado. No queriendo pensar más en ello, decidió pensar en otra cosa. Aunque no le salió muy bien, pues dejo de pensar en las palabras de Sakura, para pasar a otro asunto pertinente a la pelirrosa. No quería pensar en ella diciéndole lo que acababa de decirle, pero si podía pensar en ella en otra situación. ¿Qué clase de estupidez era esa? Esa estúpida contradicción. Pero que más daba… ¿Por qué podía sentir tanto desinterés, y de pronto tanta curiosidad? Todo por una misma persona. Mientras ambos intentaban entraban a su estudio, el profesor Shinomoto los había interceptado.

\- Me da gusto que se lleven tan bien. Sobre todo cuando hace tiempo tuvieron muchas asperezas. ¿Vienen de comer?

\- No. Aun no comemos… bueno Sasuke no lo sé, pero yo aun no lo hago. Tan pronto terminemos nuestra pequeña junta… creo que lo haré –contesto Sakura –

\- ¿Cómo van esas piezas para tu exposición Uchiha?

\- Bien. Aproximadamente en dos meses estará todo listo.

\- Me parece perfecto. Quizás el museo de Tokio quiera comprar otra de tus piezas. Y hablando del museo de arte de Tokio… señorita Haruno de hecho venia a buscarla a usted.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada grave. Es solo que el curador del museo de Tokio… aunque ya es bien sabido… es un amigo muy cercano. Me preguntaba si sería posible… En realidad son dos peticiones…. Y acataremos la que mejor le parezca a usted.

\- No estoy muy segura de entender.

\- Es sobre su madre. Nos gustaría que se nos prestasen algunas de sus obras y confirmar algunos detalles de su biografía. Así las personas conocerán mas sobre su vida y …

\- Perdón por interrumpir –hablo Sakura con seriedad – pero pasare a verlo después de comer. Prefiero que tratemos este asunto en su oficina. – su tono de voz fue bastante cortante, cosa que hizo que Sasuke la mirara –

\- A claro que si… es solo que hable con su padre… y él me dijo que sería mejor tratar este asunto con usted. Creo que tiene razón. Usted mejor que nadie la conoce… después de todo heredo el amor por la pintura gracias a ella. Esta en sus genes. El mismo talento.

\- Ya veo. Así que él no pudo darle respuestas concretas. No me sorprende… en fin lo veo al rato. –prometió con frialdad mientras le dirigía a Sasuke una mirada urgente. Una mirada que le decía que abriera pronto la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho el pelinegro lo hizo. Shinomoto se marcho un tanto tenso y esto llamo su atención. ¿Por qué tanto Sakura como Shinomoto se tensaron de esa forma? Al cerrar la puerta de su estudio Sakura estaba sentada leyendo lo que parecía un listado.

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –pregunto el pelinegro –

\- Solo quería mostrarte los costos de algunos materiales. Quería ver si lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo y escoger cuales son los más convenientes. Son de proveedores europeos.

\- Bien. Soy todo oído.

* * *

Nunca imagino que un día estaría haciendo fila en su subterráneo favorito para ver a nadie menos que a Sakura ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Haciéndole caso? Siguiendo las indicaciones… anda di que vendrás –resonaba en su cabeza. No debería de estar allí. Sin embargo, hacia cero esfuerzos por salir de la fila y simplemente marcharse. El lugar estaba lleno y ciertamente no le tocaría estar en primera fila. Al menos eso pensó, pero al ver a su amigo ondeando la mano, se dirigió hasta el. Suigetsu y Mei habían llegado temprano y aunque no estaban frente al escenario, estaban en la segunda fila. Seguramente Suigetsu lo había planeado de esa manera. Era obvio que quería burlarse de él mientras Sakura cantaba en el escenario. Parándose junto a su amigo de nuevo comenzó a preguntarse ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado esa invitación? Simple. Tenía una curiosidad muy grande. Debía al menos admitir eso, pues la banda de los amigos de Sakura cantaba un rock un tanto pesado.

No los detestaba, pero tampoco los adoraba. En su opinión, Ino la vocalista gritaba demasiado. La voz de Sakura era melosa y un tanto suave. Así que no podía imaginarla dando esos gritos guturales que caracterizaban a su amiga la rubia. Aunque era probable que lo hiciera. Sakura decía que se habían conocido en la secundaria y que la banda la habían formado cuando estaban en la preparatoria. De pronto le pareció que Sakura hacia muchas cosas que nunca imagino que haría. Muchas que nunca hubiera imaginado. El era casi dos años mayor que Sakura, lo cual lo hizo darse cuenta que quizás Sakura tenía más tiempo atendiendo subterráneos que el. Cuando empezó a asistir a ellos, Purple Blood ya había debutado. Y eso había sido ya casi cinco años atrás. Quizás varias veces él y Sakura estuvieron en el mismo lugar, pero ninguno lo noto.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando la banda comenzó a tomar sus posiciones en el escenario. Las luces enfocaron a Sakura. Viéndola de pies a cabeza, miro con mucho escrutinio lo que esta llevaba puesto. Un pantalón negro bastante ajustado a sus piernas y un corsé. Centrando la mirada en su cintura, se dio cuenta que el corsé llevaba lo que parecía un estampado de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Su cabello cortó adornado por una diadema con orejas de gato. De pronto reencontró algo de su viejo modo de vestir en ella. Todas las luces se apagaron, excepto aquella que iluminaba la silueta de Sakura.

\- Buenas noches. –los gritos y aplausos no dudaron en hacerse escuchar – Como saben Ino-chan sigue recuperándose de su operación. Pero hay buenas noticias. En un mes estará de regreso. Muchos me conocen desde que empezó la banda. Y quiero agradecer su apoyo. Sobretodo agradecer que no me odien por substituir a Ino-chan de vez en vez. En este concierto espero que tengan a Ino en sus pensamientos para que recupere sin ningún problema. Ella siempre está pensando en ustedes así que no quiso hacerlos esperar más para debutar las nuevas canciones. Todas las canciones que escucharan esta noche las escribí para Ino. Sin duda cuando la escuchen a ella serán más grandiosas. Pero por el momento gracias por recibirme. –de nuevo los aplausos y gritos hicieron eco – Tampoco olviden que Sasori de DPC ha regresado. Nos estará acompañando de nuevo como miembro permanente. Si se equivoca no se enojen… es difícil para el tocar con dos grupos. Realmente no quiero hablar tanto, pero ahora que lo pienso Ino-chan lo hace también. Sin más de nuevo les agradezco. Esta primera canción que escucharan la hemos escrito para alguien muy especial. Alguien que tenía lazos con cada uno de los que estamos involucrados en esta banda. Esa persona ya no está con nosotros. Pero todos los días pensamos en… queremos dedicarla a todos aquellos que han perdido a un ser querido. Gracias por escuchar. –las guitarras comenzaron a resonar y Sakura guardo silencio, esperando el momento justo para empezar a cantar.

Tan pronto empezó a hacerlo, el pelinegro se dejo envolver. En verdad era una voz muy melosa y le gustaba bastante. A penas lo notaba, pero su pronunciación del inglés era perfecta. Estaba tan envuelto en su voz que no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras. Después de todo a lo mejor solo cantaría con ese estilo, evitando dar los gritos de su amiga Ino. Cosa que no importaba en realidad. Siendo sinceros no imaginaba como sonarían los gritos de Sakura. Más si lo pensaba a detalle, claro que conocía sus gritos. Siempre que discutían le gritaba todo el tiempo. Al terminar la canción, le pareció que Sakura se veía un tanto melancólica. En realidad todos los del grupo y muchos de los espectadores.

\- Bueno supongo que todos están esperando algo más ruidoso ¿no? Algo mas como Ino-chan –los gritos de emoción la hicieron sonreír –Quizás mis gritos no se comparen a los de Ino… pero eso no significa que no pueda gritar. Por cierto… estas canciones que escucharan a continuación están dedicadas en su mayoría para un imbécil que me gusta mucho. ¿Alguien más en esta situación? Levanten la mano todos aquellos que tienen a un imbécil en su vida –Sakura rió al ver como muchos de los espectadores levantaban la mano –es bueno saber que no soy la única. –Suigetsu levanto la mano y se volvió a Sasuke. Le sonrió burlonamente, mientras se le acercaba al oído –

\- ¿entonces son para ti?

\- Claro que no. Yo… yo .

\- Si son para ti. Lo sabia… entre ustedes hay algo.

\- Guarda silencio quieres…

\- Que no lo niegues quiere decir que tengo razón. Sasuke ¿están saliendo? Finalmente me hiciste caso…

\- Suigetsu cállate si… no tengo ganas de discutir contigo…

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿te estarás enamorando?

\- Déjame tranquilo. No hay nada entre ella y yo ¿entendido? ¿procesado? Solo déjame en paz…

\- Claro si tú lo dices –se rió su amigo de nuevo – es obvio que sabes que no te creo ¿verdad?

\- Me importa un carajo si me crees o no. Entre ella y yo no hay nada. Nada… nada en absoluto y jamás lo habrá –Sasuke guardo silencio cuando empezó la melodía. Ignorando a su amigo por completo e inconscientemente, se concentro en la letra. De nuevo sin darse cuenta haciendo lo que Sakura le había pedido. Poner atención para saber en qué líneas hablaba de él. Que lo sabría al instante había dicho ella. Y era cierto. Tan pronto las decía, sabia a la perfección cuales hablaban de él. No tardo mucho en entrar en un estado que ni siquiera sabía cómo describir. Todo causado por los gritos de Sakura. Gritos fuertes y estruendosos. Gritos que viniendo de ella lo hacían sentir todo lo contario a lo que sentía usualmente cuando era su amiga Ino la que cantaba. Los gritos y las letras. Los movimientos de Sakura en el escenario. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué diablos le estaba dando a entender con esas letras? Fue una interrogante constante que tuvo durante las demás canciones. Gritos que lo confundían. Palabras tan fuertes… que de manera extraña estaba disfrutando escuchar. Fue hasta la última canción donde su mente ya no pudo más. Todo eso que Sakura decía que quería hacer con él… y sentir la urgencia de que cumpliera sus palabras. Que le hiciera todo eso que decía. Todo eso que cantaba. Todo eso que gritaba.

Era cierto. Tal y como ella lo decía había sido un imbécil. Era un imbécil. Un imbécil que quería bajarla del escenario y dejarla hacer todo lo que le diera la gana. Esos gritos… esas palabras…que hiciera y deshiciera con él. Que hiciera todo cuanto quisiera hasta que terminara cansada. Y cuando finalmente quisiera rendirse, fuera ahora su turno de hacer con ella todo lo que le viniera en gana. Deshacerla… darle lo que ella le estaba pidiendo sin rodeos. De pronto nada de eso le parecía descabellado. ¿Para qué seguir evitándolo? De pronto era evidente que lo más probable es que él quisiera lo mismo. Incluso cuando sabía que no todas las líneas hablaban de él, no le importaba. Se quedaría con cada una de esas palabras y las haría suyas. A todas. Incluso aquellas que solo debía tomar literalmente.

Sakura se despidió del público y todos en la banda desaparecieron tras bastidores. Tan pronto los vio retirarse, comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Suigetsu lo detuvo.

\- Sasuke espera ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿no es obvio? –respondió tras soltarse –.

\- ¿A dónde va? –pregunto Mei –.

\- Supongo que va a hacer algo que debió haber hecho desde hace tiempo. O al menos eso quiero creer –explico Suigetsu mientras veía a su amigo alejarse. Había puesto atención a las letras y aunque algunas eran un tanto exageradas para ir de acuerdo con el género musical, sin duda habían tenido un efecto en Sasuke.

\- No entiendo.

\- No creo que haya mucho que entender.

* * *

Caminaba tan pronto como podía. No quería que se fuera. Debía hablar con ella. Pero ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? Ya no sentía la misma euforia que había sentido mientras la escuchaba cantar y gritar. Por el contrario su mente ya estaba más estable y despejada. Aun así la urgencia de verla estaba allí. La urgencia de tenerla frente a él. Al llegar a los bastidores había músicos de otros grupos guardando sus cosas. Otros se preparaban para subir al escenario. No lograba ver a nadie conocido. Justo cuando pensaba salir al callejón a buscarla, se topo con Chouji.

\- ¡Chouji!

\- Ah Sasuke. Viniste al show…

\- Yo… necesito hablar con Sakura. ¿Ya se fue?

\- No lo sé. Iba a su departamento. Su mamá la está esperando. Dijo que antes de irse iría al baño. Acaba de irse… quizás puedas alcanzarla.

\- Gracias –se despidió tan pronto supo donde se encontraba. Los baños estaban al final de ese cuarto de boilers que tanto le gustaba. Esperaba encontrársela allá, pues de alguna forma sentía que sería un poco más fácil hablar. ¿Qué diablos pensaba decirle? No tenía la más mínima idea. Acaso no era un tanto estúpido querer verla sin saber siquiera que decirle. Había algo de gente entre los boilers. Algunos platicaban y otros seguramente venían del baño. Pasando junto a uno de los pasillos se topo con Sakura inesperadamente –.

\- Viniste –sonrió Sakura al verlo –.

\- Eso parece.

\- ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Piensas que grite demasiado? ¿Crees que cante bien o tan solo fue una mera imitación? –preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad genuina – me siento un tanto insegura. –al decir esto un grupo de chicas que se dirigía al baño, choco con Sasuke. Empujándolo y este a su vez empujando a la pelirrosa. La espalda de Sakura choco contra uno de los boilers. Quedando el cuerpo del pelinegro muy cerca del suyo. Ambos se miraron unos segundos hasta que Sasuke se decidió a hablar –.

\- ¿Qué clase de letras son esas? –pregunto de golpe. ¿No crees que puedo malinterpretar la mayoría de ellas?

\- Me alegra que hayas puesto atención… ¿Te parecieron obscenas? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos –.

\- Obscenas o no… pude entenderlas a la perfección – le respondió para después besarla sin preámbulo alguno. Estuvo mordiéndole los labios por algunos segundos. Pero al sentir que la pelirrosa abría su boca, no dudo en introducir su lengua. Saboreando y jugueteando por cada rincón. Lentamente su mano fue subiendo hasta su cuello, tomándola de las mejillas para apretarla contra su rostro. Al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir su humedad. Su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado. Y como no estarlo. Después de un show como ese quien no estaría bañado en sudor. Ambas lenguas seguían enredándose. Un leve ruidito metálico se escucho en el piso, pero los dos lo ignoraron. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse, ninguno deteniéndose a tomar aire.

Sintiendo una ligera presión en su pecho, abrió los ojos. Era la mano de Sakura que lo empujaba levemente para así romper el beso. Justo en esos momentos Chouji apareció –.

\- Sakura olvidaste tu bolso. Y tu móvil sonó. Cuando vi que era tu mamá no me quedo más remedio que contestarle. Le dije que te alcanzaría para darte tus pertenencias.

\- Gracias Chouji… diviértanse por mí. Dile a los demás que siento no poder acompañarlos a cenar.

\- Si no te preocupes. Por cierto yo también debo irme. Le prometí a Ino que pasaría por ella.

\- Adiós Chouji y de nuevo gracias. –su amigo le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Sasuke para después marcharse. Era muy probable que los hubiera visto besándose –.

\- Lo siento Sasuke debo irme… es un tanto urgente.

\- Entiendo –Sasuke se agacho a recoger la diadema de Sakura y se la coloco de nuevo en la cabeza –.

\- Gracias. Bueno nos vemos… - Tras empezar a caminar la pelirrosa tomo su móvil para hacer una llamada. –

\- Sakura espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mañana… ven a mi estudio. Estaré trabajando todo el día… así que la hora no importa.

\- Bien te veo mañana –se despidió Sakura un tanto seria. Sasuke la observo alejarse mientras charlaba por teléfono. Tan pronto la hubo perdido de vista, se recargo sobre uno de los boilers. ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer? Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos siempre le traía problemas. Y Sakura en si era el sinónimo viviente de la palabra problema. Y él… él acaba de hacer algo realmente estúpido. Algo que en verdad no quería lamentar. –

* * *

Al menos trabajando en la escultura había logrado concentrarse. Llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde completamente sumido en su trabajo. Aunque ocasionalmente recordaba lo que había pasado. No había dormido del todo bien, pues constantemente se estuvo preguntando ¿Qué carajos había hecho y por qué? Decir que estaba arrepentido era mucho, pero tampoco terminaba de aceptar por completo sus actos. Había sido el estupor del momento. La música, las letras. O tal vez eran sus necesidades reprimidas. Lo cierto es que la había besado. Después de haber corrido a buscarla como un poseído… la había besado. Estúpido o no, lo hizo porque realmente quería hacerlo… en ese momento quería hacerlo. Su mente comenzaba a dividirse entre los sí y no. Y todo empeoraba, pues en el gran espejo que colgaba en su estudio distinguió la figura de Sakura.

\- Lo siento no pude venir hasta ahorita. –se disculpo al entrar –.

\- No hay problema –respondió el pelinegro tras sentarse en su mesa de trabajo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de barro, pues estaba haciendo una prueba con uno de los bustos. – he estado trabajando.

\- Te está quedando bien.

\- Es solo una prueba –contesto un tanto cortante –.

\- Lo sé. Se nota a primera vista. ¿Te puedo hacer una observación?

\- Adelante…

\- La forma en que le estás haciendo el cabello hace que la frente se vea desproporcionada. –Sasuke analizo a detalle lo que Sakura menciono –.

\- Tienes razón. Se ve un tanto extraño.

\- Te recomendaría que empezaras desde este punto –señalo la pelirrosa –.

\- Lo intentare…

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento a dibujar un rato?

\- No, adelante.

\- Gracias –Sakura se sentó junto a él y tan pronto tuvo lápiz en mano comenzó a dibujar. Sasuke sentía que era una situación extraña. Mas no se sentía incomodo. Pensó que sería difícil tenerla de frente, pero se había equivocado. Era como un día normal. Un día como todos esos que pasaban trabajando en sus proyectos. Después de unos cuarenta minutos, Sasuke dio por terminada la estructura facial de la escultura de prueba. Se volvió a Sakura al verla parada junto a él. Esta analizaba minuciosamente su trabajo terminado. –Quedo bien. Los pómulos están simétricos. ¿Era tu intención que estuviera triste?

\- No.

\- La forma en que le hiciste los parpados hace pensar eso… pero funciona bastante bien. Una mirada triste. Por cierto… siempre me ha gustado la forma en que les plasmas los labios. –aseguro llevando sus dedos a la boca de la escultura. No tocándola pues aun estaba fresca, pero lo suficiente como para compararlos con el tamaño de sus dedos.

\- Siempre se me han facilitado los labios… más que cualquier otro rasgo facial.

\- En verdad me gustan. Ummm… Sasuke…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo que sucedió anoche… ¿Quiere decir que puedo tenerte? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. –

\- Lo de anoche solo fue un beso. No he aceptado nada. – respondió el pelinegro tras ponerse de pie para ir a lavarse las manos. Sakura lo siguió y se paro junto a él –

\- ¿Estás seguro que solo fue un beso? –lo tomo de la mano para que se volviera a mirarla. – Si eso fue un beso ¿No crees que fue demasiado corto? –pregunto incorporándose un poco. Lo atrajo a si, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza para que sus labios se acercaran –.

A mí me pareció bastante largo – respondió justo antes de comenzar a besarla. -

* * *

 **Aquí** **de nuevo mi listado musical.**

 **Después** **de todo es un fic sobre arte y rock jaja...**  
 **Estas canciones si están algo ruidosas. Usualmente no escucho música con tantos gritos jaja pero esta banda me encanta. La vocalista wow... la Ino de mi fic se viste a si como ella.**  
 **Todas las canciones están traducidas en youtube. Estuve revisando varias de ellas y encontré buenas traducciones. Hoy mismo dejare los links en mi pagina de deviatart anilu37 en el respectivo capitulo.**

 **Si tienen el tiempo escuchen la música y lean las letras para que entiendan por que Sasukin reacciono como reacciono jaja sobretodo las que estén subrayadas.**

 **Bueno la lista empieza**

 **La banda de llama In this moment **

**Canciones por orden. También les dejare links de los vídeos originales en lo personal me gustan mucho.**

 **Legacy of odio versión acústica en vivo.**

 **Blood**

 **Big bad wolf**

 **Adrenalize me**

 **Sick like me**

 **Whore (esta es de mis favorita) muy fuerte pero no se tiene algo que te hace sentir poderosa cuando la cantas. Escúchenla en vivo para que se den una idea de como suena este tipo de música en vivo.**

 **Algo que siempre he admirado de los japoneses es como se portan amables con los fans en cada concierto Y como hablan muy educados incluso cuando son bandas de rock.**

 **Y sobre el corsé de Sakura también les dejare el link.**

 **No olviden sus reviews y en un ratito mas de doy a la tarea de ponerles los links de todo en mi pagina de deviantart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo 7**

* * *

\- A mí me pareció bastante largo – respondió justo antes de comenzar a besarla. Suponía que era mejor actuar a sobre pensar las cosas. Que más daba… si estaba disfrutando sus besos. No supo en que momento, pero de repente sus tobillos sintieron una presión. Habían chocado contra un pequeño sofá que tenía en su estudio. Seguramente Sakura lo había estado empujando hasta acercarlo. Dejo de besarlo y lo empujó ligeramente para que se sentara. Ella permaneció de pie unos segundos y después se le acomodo entre las piernas. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ella llevaba vestido. Algo conveniente. Sentirla sobre él comenzaba excitarlo. No dudo en apretarla fuertemente de la cintura tras comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

Sakura succionaba con suavidad el arete que llevaba en el labio. Mientras que el comenzaba a bajar sus manos hacia sus piernas. Metiéndolas bajo su vestido, las llevo directamente hacia sus caderas. Las apretó ligeramente para después comenzar a deslizarle su ropa interior. Sakura se incorporo un poco, permitiéndole bajarlas lo suficiente para que pudiera tocarla. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a acariciarla. La pelirrosa había dejado de besarlo y se dedicaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo tenía rodeado del cuello con sus brazos. Estaba bastante sonrojada. Señal de que estaba disfrutando. El también sentía que le ardía el rostro, pues realmente había algo en todo eso que lo hacía sentir un extraño placer. Tener a alguien que le causaba tanto fastidio literalmente en sus manos estaba volviéndolo loco. Tanto que decidió que deseaba verla aun más vulnerable. Aun tocándola con delicadeza, introdujo uno de sus dedos con lentitud. Sakura gimió sin contenerse.

De nuevo verla disfrutando de esa forma lo hizo estremecerse. Recordando todas las veces que lo había hecho enojar, introdujo otro de sus dedos. Instintivamente la pelirrosa comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. Parte de él quería levantarle la falda y ver esa imagen con sus propios ojos. Sakura entrando y saliendo de sus dedos. Pero no lo hizo. Postergar tal cosa estaba haciéndolo sentir tanto placer que a penas y si podía evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Sakura se agacho a besarlo. Sintiendo que los dedos de Sasuke estaban aun más adentro, dejo a los jadeos escapar de su boca. No haciendo esfuerzo alguno por silenciarlos. Al contrario. Siguió mirando a Sasuke a los ojos mientras su rostro sonrojado demostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Y no solo eso. Gemía en descontrol. Era como si quisiera que la viera. Que no le quitara los ojos de encima. Como si estuviese diciéndole… mírame. Ve lo que puedes hacerle a mi cuerpo tan solo con tus dedos. Y si, Sasuke estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Pues nunca imagino que sentir que sus dedos eran apretados se sentiría tan bien. Una sensación muy cercana al estar en el interior. No lograba entender como era que su cuerpo apenas si lograba contenerse. Sakura… el rostro excitado de Sakura mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior. La chica comenzó a moverse con rapidez y él trato de seguirla con sus dedos.

No cabía duda que pronto la tendría rendida sobre él. Y no se equivoco, pues el interior de Sakura comenzó a pulsar. Sus dedos eran apretados con fuerza, envueltos en esa estrechez. Sakura gemía con fuerzas, importándole poco que él la mirase quedar expuesta de esa manera. El sintiéndose perdido por completo, pues aun no lograba entender por qué su cuerpo estaba disfrutando tanto a pesar de no estar en su interior. Al menos no con la parte del cuerpo que estaba designada a tal acto. Su orgasmo también llego, pero disfrutarlo duro poco. Ya que de pronto sintió que su teléfono vibraba desde el bolsillo de su suéter. Sin sacar sus dedos del interior de Sakura, utilizo su mano libre para tomar su teléfono.

\- Lo siento… debo tomar esta llamada –le explico a la pelirrosa. Ella asintió para después hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke. –Itachi ¿Qué sucede? Siempre que escucho el tono que te designe no puedo evitar preocuparme. Si ¿Qué hay con eso? No. La verdad es que no pensaba asistir. Si ya sé que es mañana, pero no pienso ir. Si… sé muy bien que tú no puedes ir. ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? –tras empezar a escuchar el sermón de su hermano, se distraía de vez en vez por culpa de la chica. Sakura estaba jadeando junto a su oído, intentando normalizar su respiración. Recordando que sus dedos aun estaban dentro de ella, los removió con cuidado. La pelirrosa dejo escapar un leve gemido. Siguió respirando hasta finalmente volver a la normalidad. Con Sakura ya tranquila pudo ponerle más atención a su hermano. – Soy consciente que de los dos, soy el único que puede asistir. Claro que se que es importante… lo acepte o no es importante para él. –Sintiendo que unos dedos le golpeaban el hombro, se volvió a Sakura que lo miraba. –Itachi espérame unos segundos –.

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya… -le susurro la pelirrosa en voz baja – podrás hacer tu llamada con más tranquilidad –le dijo tras ponerse de pie sin esperar su respuesta – nos vemos –se despidió con una sonrisa. Sasuke la miro marcharse un tanto confundido, pero al recordar que Itachi estaba en su móvil, regreso a la llamada –

\- Lo se Itachi. Es importante para papá, pero yo no quiero asistir. Créeme que te entiendo, pero simplemente… está bien. Está bien. Iré. Ya no hagas el esfuerzo por levantar la voz –pidió Sasuke al escucharlo toser – Ya no gastes tu aliento conmigo. Voy a ir. Mañana estaré allí. Cuídate y descansa. –al terminar la llamada dejo su móvil a un lado. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió la humedad en sus dedos. Esos dedos que habían estado en el interior de Sakura. No pudo evitar olerlos. Esa situación tan absurda… Sakura marchándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Se puso de pie y fue a lavarse las manos de nuevo. Pensó en tomar una siesta, pero al dar un paso al frente, se percato de su propia humedad. Llevando su vista a su pantalón, se dio cuenta que este estaba manchado. Y Sakura no había sido precisamente la culpable… pero si había sido la causante. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la preparatoria le había pasado algo como eso. No sabía si sorprenderse o sentir vergüenza. Se había ensuciado su ropa interior algunas veces, pero nunca sus pantalones. Ese orgasmo interrumpido por la llamada. Todo ese placer que había sentido al ver a Sakura bajar y subir. Sentirla apretar y soltar a sus dedos. Si eso le había provocado tan solo de tocarla con sus dedos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez llegaban a más?

¿Qué diablos hacia? Usualmente cuando dormía con alguien lo primero que hacía era despojarlas de su ropa. ¿Por qué no había hecho lo mismo con Sakura? ¿Por qué no la había desnudado? Tener sexo con ella y acabar con esa situación de una vez por todas. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Hace unos meses se decía constantemente que tenía que alejarse de ella. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –se pregunto de nuevo. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con su propia vergüenza al haber ensuciado sus pantalones. También tenía que lidiar con el temor de que alguien lo viera mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio. No tardaba en oscurecer. Lo mejor sería esperar a que anocheciera y así regresar. Con algo de fastidio se dejo caer sobre su sillón. Esperaría a que llegara la noche. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como ese. Tan solo de ver a alguien disfrutar. De pronto sentía ganas de maldecirla –Y todavía se va de manera tan abrupta y me deja así –se quejo en voz alta – Bueno al menos tendré mi venganza. Si viene a buscarme mañana no estaré aquí ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Sasuke? –tomo uno de los cojines y lo abrazo. No tenía idea de que sería de él. No tenía idea de si quería continuar o detenerse cuando todavía estaba a tiempo.

* * *

\- El nudo de tu corbata esta ligeramente torcido –observo su amigo desde uno de los sillones –

\- A mí me parece bien. Detesto las formalidades así que no me importa si la corbata luce bien o no.

\- Bueno es una cena para celebrar el matrimonio de tu padre. No podías ir con tu ropa habitual.

\- Solo voy porque Itachi me lo pidió.

\- Sasuke se que tu relación con tu padre no es la mejor. Pero creo que tú lo juzgas demasiado…

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

\- Si ya. El tema indiscutible. Nada sobre tu vida familiar. Umm… supongo que podemos hablar de ti y de Sakura. ¿La trajiste al dormitorio después del concierto? Por cierto. Me dejo impresionado. La voz de Ino es más fuerte, pero la de Sakura tiene un no sé qué. Fue increíble. Ojala cantara más seguido. Hablando de Ino. Ella siempre usa ropa bastante sexy. Pensé que Sakura haría lo mismo. Aunque bueno el corsé realmente se le veía bien… ¿tuvieron sexo? Ya se habían tardado. ¿te acabaste los condones? Estoy seguro que lo hicieron más de dos veces.

\- No. No dormí con ella… me sorprende que puedas hablar de tantas cosas a la vez.

\- Entonces que pasó esa noche. Fuiste a buscarla ¿no?

\- Solo hablamos un poco. Se fue por que su mamá la estaba esperando en su departamento.

\- ¿Su mamá? Algo escuche por ahí… creo que fue Shinomoto. Su madre es una pintora bastante famosa en Tokio. Ahora que lo pienso olvide el nombre. Demonios lo tengo en la punta de la lengua….Bueno regresando a lo importante. ¿Y ayer?

\- Ayer ¿Qué?

\- Que si ayer finalmente dormiste con ella. –ante el silencio de Sasuke, Suigetsu comenzó a reír – Lo sabía. Has querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no? Solo que no lo aceptabas. Así fue desde un principio. Ya me andabas asustando el otro día. Con eso de que estabas practicando el celibato.

\- Deja de decir estupideces. Entre ella y yo… no… Aun me parece un completo fastidio…

\- Bueno pero no creo que tanto… ya dormiste con ella.

\- ¡Que no maldición! Ayer la llamada de Itachi…

\- ¿los interrumpió? –Suigetsu comenzó a reír de nuevo y más por que parecía que Sasuke no sabía ni como defenderse ante la situación – dime que por lo menos lograste verla sin ropa.

\- Debo irme –anuncio acercándose a la puerta.

\- No… espera. Esto es demasiado gracioso.

\- Nos vemos… aunque en realidad prefiero no verte en varios días. Espero alcanzar el tren de las dos de la tarde.

* * *

Parte de su rostro se reflejaba en la ventana del tren. Atento observaba todo lo que se iba quedando atrás. Primero se fueron los edificios. Aunque al cabo de un rato volvieron a aparecer. Comprobando la hora en su reloj, suspiro al darse cuenta que aun le faltaban cuarenta minutos para llegar. Recargándose de nuevo sobre la ventana siguió contemplando el paisaje. Su entusiasmo no era mucho sin embargo, iba a celebrar el matrimonio de su padre con otra mujer. No pudo evitar pensar en su madre. ¿Qué pensaría su madre al verlo rechazar a su padre? El sol lo encandilo un poco al colarse a través de la ventana. Esto le provoco un recuerdo. Estaba sentado junto a la ventana del hospital. Observaba las personas que entraban y salían. De repente las nubes se habían despejado y el sol brillante lo había encandilado. Al hacer esto se volvió a su madre, quien leía un libro. Acercándose, se sentó junto a ella.

\- Ha salido el sol ¿Por qué no le dices a papá que te saque a dar un paseo? Puedo ir a pedirle una silla de ruedas a la enfermera –.

\- No cariño… hoy recibí mi tratamiento. No me siento muy bien. Si me incorporo un poco me mareo. Y las nauseas han sido bastante fuertes desde la semana pasada.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Por qué no vino Itachi?

\- El tenía tareas atrasadas. Falto a la escuela porque no se sentía muy bien. Así que debe terminarlas. Mañana regresara a la preparatoria.

\- No falta mucho para que te gradúes… a penas si puedo creer que es tu último año en la secundaria.

\- El jueves vendrá conmigo.

\- Me alegra… Sasuke tu papá… ¿Cómo lo ves en casa?

\- No charlamos seguido. Usualmente se la pasa revisando las finanzas de sus negocios. Pasa todo el tiempo en la oficina de la casa. Incluso duerme allí…

\- Ya veo… esperemos que papá pueda sonreír pronto.

\- Si –justo en ese momento entro el papá de Sasuke con un enorme ramo de tulipanes amarillos. –.

\- Mikoto ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor cariño…

\- Eso me alegra. Le pediré a la enfermera que nos traiga una vasija con agua. Quiero que tengas estas flores junto a ti.

\- Allí viene Kato –san –anuncio Sasuke –parece que ya trae una vasija consigo.

\- Señor Uchiha lo vi entrar con el ramo. Supuse que necesitaría donde ponerlo. Sígame para que las coloque usted mismo. El papá de Sasuke y la enfermera se pararon junto a una mesita. Uno vertía el agua, mientras que el otro trataba de deshacerse del celofán que envolvía a las flores.

\- Sasuke… me dijo tu padre que ya te ha conseguido a un excelente tutor. Me dice que estudio en Francia. Aprovéchalo… estoy segura que te ayudara a desarrollar tu talento. Pulirá tu técnica.

\- Eso espero… te prometo que el jueves que venga te mostrare mis nuevas pinturas.

\- Si eso me gustaría mucho… -la mamá de Sasuke se distrajo y permaneció seria unos segundos – Sasuke…

\- Dime…

\- ¿No te parece que tu padre se ve muy feliz? –el tono de su pregunta fue tan alegre que Sasuke se volvió de inmediato hasta su padre. Este sonreía mientras él y la enfermera conversaban. Tenían tiempo de haber puesto las flores en el florero, pero parecían haber olvidado que aun había más personas allí con ellos. –

\- ¿Cómo puede estar sonriéndole tanto? Debería ser a ti…

\- Sasuke… no me gusta verlo triste. Verle preocupado porque yo estoy enferma me deprime. No te enojes con él si algún día vuelve a casarse. Merece ser feliz. Los últimos años solo ha sufrido cuidando de mí. El amor que me tenía se convirtió en tan solo un deber. Su deber de esposo.

\- Mamá todo saldrá bien. Tu… te pondrás bien lo sé.

\- Realmente eso es lo que quisiera cariño. Pero a veces tengo días tan inciertos como estos… todo puede pasar. Y de eso debes hacerte a la idea… en caso de que no me recupere deben estar preparados. Y ustedes deben cuidarse. Los doctores me han dicho que puede ser hereditario. Y no quiero que ni tú ni tu hermano deban pasar por lo mismo.

\- No digas eso… mamá no digas eso.

\- Sasuke… también tú… prométeme que serás feliz. Usualmente los hijos buscan una pareja similar a sus madres. No quiero que hagas eso. Ten una novia que sea independiente. Alguien a quien nunca puedas ganarle en las discusiones. Lo contrario a mí que siempre he dicho si a todo lo que tu padre me pide. Siempre obediente. Una esposa obediente. Espero poder decirle esto mismo a tu hermano el jueves que regresen a visitarme.

\- Mamá basta. Tu… saldrás de aquí en poco tiempo lo veras.

\- Sasuke es muy probable que eso no suceda. –su padre soltó una ligera carcajada, totalmente ajeno y sin darse cuenta de lo que se discutía en el lecho de su madre. Sasuke enfureció al instante y camino hasta él –

\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar riéndote cuando mi mamá está enferma? ¿Cómo puedes estar sonriéndole a esta mujer? –grito encolerizado – ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo esto?

\- Sasuke… Tranquilízate –le pidió su madre –.

\- Si a ti te gusta verlo sonreírle a otra mujer, pues sigue disfrutando. Yo no me quedare a ser testigo de esta estupidez. –se había marchado muy molesto. No respondió a la puerta de su habitación cuando su padre intento hablar con él. Desde ese día en adelante se fue distanciando más y más de él. Hasta que hubieron llegado a la situación actual. ¿Cómo hacia para dejar su coraje atrás? ¿Cómo? Si ya estaba casado con esa enfermera. Le había guardado luto a su madre por algún tiempo. Pero poco antes de que se cumplieran los dos años de su muerte, les había pedido su permiso para iniciar una relación. Relación que tras varios años finalmente culminaba en matrimonio. Itachi accedió y él hasta la fecha se dedicaba a guardar resentimientos. Y aun mas después de que Itachi enfermo. Sintiendo que el tren se detenía, se puso de pie casi de inmediato.

* * *

Al salir de la estación del tren, entro a una pastelería. Mientras pagaba se percato de que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. No quedándole más remedio que tomar un taxi. Este lo dejo frente a un terreno enorme rodeado de árboles. Seguramente la casa también sería muy grande. El portero le abrió la reja para después indicarle como llegar a la entrada. Le tomo al menos cinco minutos atravesar los jardines hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Tras timbrar, fue recibido por una mujer de cabellos negros. Al verla recordó a su madre. Si esta viviera probablemente tendría la misma edad.

\- Buenas tardes. Debes ser Sasuke-kun, el hijo menor de Uchiha-san. Anda pasa que pronto servirán la comida. Veo que trajiste un pastel. Se ve delicioso. –siguió a la mujer un tanto fastidiado, pues realmente odiaba ese tipo de reuniones. Gente pomposa celebrando cosas banales y despilfarrando dinero en cenas exóticas.

\- Sasuke me da mucho gusto que hayas venido – saludo su padre poniéndose de pie. Junto a él caminaba su nueva esposa. –En verdad me alegra mucho que estés aquí –le saludo su padre con una sonrisa genuina –.

\- Agradécele a Itachi… fue él quien me lo pidió.

\- Aun así me da mucho gusto. Ven déjame presentarte. Miwako él es mi otro hijo. Sé que ya se conocían un poco pero nunca fueron presentados formalmente.

\- Sasuke-kun gracias por venir a acompañarnos. Te lo agradezco de corazón. Tu padre en verdad deseaba que vinieras.

\- Hijo ellos son nuestros anfitriones. Permíteme presentártelos. Haruno Ryuuchiro y su esposa Keiko. Keiko es hermana de Miwako.

\- ¿Haruno? –repitió Sasuke en voz alta –.

\- Mira allí viene mi hija –señalo Keiko – Sakura querida ven –ambos se miraron desconcertados, pues realmente era una situación completamente inesperada. Después de unos segundos Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas –.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Es bastante impropio que te rías de esta forma frente a personas que acabas de conocer –le reprendió su padre –.

\- Lo siento papá. En realidad Sasuke y yo ya nos conocemos.

\- ¿Es verdad Sasuke? –le cuestiono su padre –.

\- Si. Ambos estudiamos en la academia.

\- De hecho estamos trabajando en varios proyectos juntos –agrego Sakura –.

\- Pero qué pequeño es el mundo –aseguro Miwako. Sasuke le dedico una mirada bastante severa a la pelirrosa. –

\- Bueno pues ya tenemos una prueba más de que nuestras familias tendrán muy buena relación. –aseguro el papá de Sakura –.

\- Vamos sentémonos. La mesa está servida y los demás invitados ya nos esperan. – les recordó Keiko. Sasuke a penas y si había probado bocado. Era evidente que no solo se sentía incomodo, también estaba molesto. Seguramente Sakura ya lo sabía. Era probable. No podían existir las coincidencias. No de ese tipo.

\- Sasuke… también estas estudiando escultura ¿no? Algo así hemos escuchado de tu padre – interrogo Keiko –.

\- Así es. Me estoy especializando en escultura con sub concentración en pintura.

\- Lo mismo que Sakura…

\- No. Es al revés. –interrumpió Sakura – Yo me estoy especializando en pintura con sub concentración en escultura.

\- Me alegra que sean amigos. Si alguna vez tienes ganas de venir de visita, díselo a Sakura. Ahora que serás miembro de nuestra familia serás bienvenido.

\- Gracias por aceptar a mi hijo. Lo aprecio mucho Keiko-san –agradeció Fugaku –.

Tras terminar la comida cada quien se dedico a conversar en grupos separados. Sasuke por su parte se dedicaba a caminar y a observar las pinturas que decoraban la enorme sala de estar.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto para continuar con lo ayer? Nadie notara nuestra ausencia… Estoy bromeando Sasuke. Estas enojado ¿verdad? – adivino al pararse junto a él –.

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- No lo sé. Quizás porque… como siempre piensas que todo es un plan macabro mío. Que todo está premeditado por mí.

\- ¿Y no lo es?

\- Claro que no. Tú crees que tu padre vino y me dijo… Sakura-chan me gustaría que sedujeras a mi hijo. Tiene muy mal carácter, nefasto en todo su esplendor. No te rindas. Tenle paciencia. Te agradeceré si lo haces. Nunca antes había visto a tu padre. Fue hasta hoy que lo conocí. Aunque si te soy sincera… yo también pensaría de la misma forma que tu. Esta coincidencia es bastante estúpida en mi opinión. Pero que mas da… -ante el silencio del pelinegro Sakura de nuevo le hablo juguetonamente. – ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a mi habitación? Al menos para hablar. En verdad no quiero que malinterpretes esta situación. Allá podrás gritarme y enojarte todo lo que quieras. Puedes explotar y llenarte de coraje fuera de la vista de todos. No arruinaras la celebración con tus arranques.

\- Sakura realmente eres una molestia. –le dijo para después retirarse de manera abrupta. Cosa que todos los presentes pudieron notar –.

\- Sasuke espera ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su padre –.

\- Parece que una de nuestras piezas se daño. Iremos a revisarla. –explico la pelirrosa – Es un proyecto muy importante –fue lo último que les dijo al salir de la sala para comenzar a correr tras de Sasuke –.

\- Sakura espera –le grito su madre al darle alcance. – ¿no pueden ir mas tarde? Podemos enviarlos con un chofer en caso de que no alcancen el último tren –Sasuke estaba poniéndose sus zapatos. Sakura hacia lo mismo. No pensaba dejarlo ir enojado. –

\- Keiko… préstame tu carro. Mañana lo traeré de regreso.

\- Eres imposible Sakura… toma las llaves. Necesito que vengas más seguido a la casa. Te lo he pedido ya varias veces. Y por favor usa los vestidos que te regale. Aunque sea de vez en cuando. No solo en eventos como este.

\- Dile a mi padre que si autorizare la exposición. Ahh y otra cosa que me he estado muriendo por decirte desde esta mañana. No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero como me tengo que marchar. No puedo irme sin decírtelo. Sería bueno que conocieras a su nueva secretaria. No creo que te este engañando, pero no tardara en hacerlo. Si yo fuera tu tendría una plática muy seria con esa mujer. Advertirle antes de que se atreva a algo. También a papá.

\- ¡Sakura! Basta. No te permito que me hables así.

\- Lo siento Keiko. Es porque te estimo. Por eso te lo digo. Hace tiempo decidimos empezar de cero ¿no? Gracias por las llaves –se despidió para después tomar a Sasuke de la mano y obligarlo a caminar con ella. –

\- Sakura suéltame...

\- Toma… tu conducirás –La pelirrosa le lanzo las llaves –.

\- ¿Por qué diablos tienes que seguirme? Y encima de todo hacerme manejar…maldición –grito molesto mientras se subían en el auto –.

\- Porque no puedo dejar que te vayas así… enojado por una estúpida coincidencia. Ya te dije que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tu padre iba a casarse con la hermana de Keiko.

\- ¿Quieres decir de tu mamá? No debiste hablarle así frente a mi… a mí qué diablos me importa si tu papá la engaña o no.

\- Tienes razón… pero la relación entre ella y yo es muy diferente a lo que seguramente estas pensado. Sasuke ella no es mi madre. Es la segunda esposa de mi papá. Y tú… se supone que es un día importante para tu padre y mira como te has portado. Te enojaste por una tontería y te marchaste sin dar explicaciones. Tuve que inventarme un pretexto.

\- Igual que tu….yo tampoco tengo la mejor relación con mi padre. Felicidades Sakura. Muchas felicidades. Lograste envolverme por completo en tu estúpido jueguito.

\- ¿estúpido jueguito?

\- ¿Entonces qué diablos es esto?

\- Ya te dije que no lo sabía. Sasuke te lo he dicho muchas veces. Que aunque me gustes no es como que estoy obsesionada contigo –el pelinegro detuvo el auto a mitad del enorme jardín –

\- Sakura no te creo.

\- ¿no? –cuestiono al tiempo que lo tomaba del rostro para atraerlo con fuerzas y besarlo. El pelinegro no hizo nada por alejarla. –No me crees pero tampoco me niegas un beso.

\- Sakura con un carajo. ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? Si desde un principio te has metido… forzado a entrar en mi vida.

\- Paranoia a todo lo que da. Que por cierto… que tontería esa de concursar por becas. ¿No lo crees? Tantas veces me ofendiste por el dinero de mi padre y tú… Tú al igual que yo tienes un padre que desayuna, come y cena dinero. Fue algo muy hipócrita ¿no lo crees? Por cierto me agrada como te ves así tan formal. Pero extraño tu arete.

\- Ese dinero es suyo. Y yo no lo necesito… no lo quiero.

\- Sasuke ¿Por qué te siento tan insatisfecho con todos? No sé qué relación tengas con tu padre… no sé si le guardas rencor porque se está casando por segunda vez. Aunque me imagino que sí. Por mucho tiempo yo también deteste al mío. Mucho tiempo… mucha energía gastada detestándolo. Incluso cuando se caso tras divorciarse de mi madre, lo odie por mucho tiempo. Pero un día… lo entendí. Lo pude comprender. Entendí que el merecía rehacer su vida. Tu padre… quizás es igual para tu padre. Y esta intentado vivir algo que quizás no tuvo con tu… discúlpame… decirte esto sería ir muy lejos. Y no estoy en posición alguna para hacerlo.

\- Claro que no lo estas… no tienes ni la más mínima idea. Sakura estoy harto de que estés aquí. Deja de entrometerte en mi vida. No solo te conformaste con perfeccionar mis esculturas. Ahora intentas perfeccionar mi vida. Y créeme que no lo necesito. No lo necesito.

\- Sasuke yo… no estoy intentando perfeccionar nada. Yo también he pasado por muchas cosas… ¿sabes por qué me reí al verte cuando nuestros padres nos presentaron?

\- No me importa…

\- Cuando te vi sentí algo extraño. Recordé algo que alguien a quien quise mucho me dijo una vez. Verte parado frente a mí… de pronto se volvió un tanto alentador. Pensé que en el pasado aunque me rechazaras, me gritaras y me acusaras mil veces tal como haces ahora… Que aun así… la vida eventualmente me llevaría hasta ti. Que quizás alguien me llevo hasta ti.

\- Sigues con tu estupidez. Eso que dices cada vez que se te da la gana. Que quieres poseerme… que quieres tenerme. Sakura ¿crees que estás viviendo una especie de cuento romántico? El típico cuento donde la estúpida chica intenta rescatar a un imbécil egoísta. No seas ilusa. Aquí nadie necesita ser rescatado.

\- No creo que seas egoísta, pero si eres un imbécil. Además es un juego cuando te digo que quiero poseerte. Es más que obvio que no eres un objeto. Tampoco quiero que seas mi juguete. Es solo que desde que te conocí sentí una extraña conexión. ¿Acaso es un crimen? Hay algo entre nosotros…algo que nos hace similares. Y tal vez sea verdad. Soy una idiota. Una idiota por querer estar cerca de alguien solo porque algo dentro de mí me dice que ese es mi lugar. Pensar que estar cerca de ti…es mi lugar.

\- Por favor Sakura deja de intentar venderme tu filosofía tan color de rosa.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué nos alejas a todos?

\- Que te aleje o no ya no tiene mucha relevancia… sobre todo ahora que seremos familia.

\- ¿Familia? –Sakura comenzó a reír – Ahora entiendo que sucede. Entiendo porque estas molesto. Te sientes comprometido. Te da pavor que si en un futuro quieres deshacerte de mí no podrás. Al ser familia deberás verme de vez en cuando. Que pensamiento tan estúpido. Aunque tu padre se haya casado con la hermana de Keiko no seremos nada tan directo. A lo mucho primos políticos. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos muy bien que nosotros no somos el primer par de primos que tiene una relación de este tipo.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

\- Eso lo se perfectamente. Sabes que eso no fue lo que quise decir don imbécil que teme perder su autonomía. Solo use una palabra descriptiva. Y la verdad es que en estos momentos me importa un bledo ¿me escuchas? No voy a ponerme a llorar porque no quieras algo serio conmigo. Si es solo sexo… entonces que sea solo sexo. Créeme que para nada me baja mi valor como persona…si es sexo… es solo sexo. –dijo esto último tras bajarse del auto y adentrarse en una pequeña arboleda del jardín. El pelinegro se bajo sin pensarlo y empezó a seguirla –.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces Sakura? –le pregunto al ver que llevaba sus manos al interior de su vestido –

\- ¿Qué hago? Simple. Te facilito las cosas. –respondió tras deslizarse su ropa interior hasta las rodillas para después sentarse sobre el pasto. –Anda Sasuke. Mas fácil no podría ser. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Ábreme las piernas. Penétrame. Sexo. Sera solo sexo y mañana ambos podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

\- No seas ridícula.

\- ¿Te parece ridículo? Más ridículo eres tú que al escuchar la palabra relación en una oración te pones a la defensiva. Tú que sigues pensando que eres lo mas importante en la vida. Que yo me la vivo pensando y planeando como diablos entrar en tu vida. No dudo que si un súcubo te ataca una noche, sin duda dirás oh fue Sakura disfrazada. Todo lo que me pasa es por culpa de Sakura. Todo por causa de Sakura. Sakura esto… Sakura el otro. Así que olvídate de todo. Sácate la palabra relación de la cabeza y sustitúyela por sexo. Solo sexo.

\- Sakura ¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga? ¿Qué diablos quieres que piense? Un día apareciste y empezaste a fastidiarme. Siguiéndome a todos lados… mis obras. Pedirle al profesor que nos pusiera en el mismo equipo. Mi papá casándose con tu tía. Y tu estúpido deseo banal de estar cerca de mí por un motivo igual de estúpido.

\- Ella no es mi tía. Y por milésima vez nunca te he seguido. Tampoco le pedí al profesor que nos pusiera juntos. Pero sabes que… ya estoy harta. Finalmente has logrado que me sature de ti. –confeso mientras se ponía de pie –No sé a qué carajos le temes tanto. Estoy segura que aunque no tuviéramos nada en común… que aunque no coincidiéramos en los mismos lugares… tú aun así encontrarías la forma de acusarme. Decirme que todo lo he creado para acercarme a ti… suena tan bajo.

\- Además del arte y nuestros gustos musicales no tenemos nada en común.

\- Bueno hay algo mas… y eso es que tu madre esta tan muerta como la mía. Y si… nuestros padres ya tienen una segunda esposa. Toma… un souvenir de recuerdo. Puedes quemarlas si quieres –le dijo tras lanzarle sus bragas en la cara – por lo que pudo ser y no será. Adiós imbécil. –la chica salió de la arboleda sin volver su mirada atrás. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar, algo que debía reconocer le pasaba siempre que sus discusiones con Sakura llegaban al fin, pateo el tronco de un árbol. Ignorando el dolor, comenzó a correr a toda prisa para alcanzar a Sakura. Pero para su sorpresa la vio platicando con un conductor que iba llegando en una moto. Este le paso un casco y Sakura se lo puso. Acto seguido se monto en la moto y ambos se alejaron de allí. Viendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, se dirigió hasta la caseta que estaba a la entrada de la casa. Le entrego las llaves al guardia y le pidió que le consiguiera un taxi para que lo llevara a la estación de tren más cercana. Tras sentarse en su asiento, ordeno dos cervezas. Quizás pediría más. El regreso tomaría algunas horas.

Su cabeza un mundo caótico. La nada y el todo que los griegos usualmente describían como el cosmos. El lodo…la nada. Urano y Gea. Pensó que quizás debería usarlo como inspiración para una escultura. Le dio un trago bastante grande a la lata de cerveza, pues Sakura había aparecido en su mente. Mientras imaginaba como seria su Gea, esta había tomado la forma de Sakura. Gea vistiendo el mismo vestido lavanda que Sakura llevaba puesto en la celebración. Quizás había sido un patán. Había sido muy duro e irracional con ella. Pero no podía evitar serlo cuando se trataba de ella.

Siempre que Sakura iba y venía dejaba un enorme desastre. Un enorme desastre. Igual a ese caos en donde Urano y gea durmieron juntos. A penas y si había logrado contenerse cuando ella se dejo caer sobre el suelo, incitándolo. Temía que si dormía con ella una vez, vendría una segunda, llegaría una tercera… y un día de pronto se daría cuenta que él mismo seria el culpable de haberse hundido. Dormir o no dormir con ella, aunque eran dos caminos distintos, terminaban en el mismo lugar. Un gran caos. Una enorme distopía alrededor de esos dos cuerpos putrefactos abrazándose. Lugar donde supuestamente ella nunca lo soltaría. –

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado...**

 **Este par discute bastante... pero dadas las circunstancias supongo que son razonables las reacciones de los dos.**

 **Sasuke desconfía... y Sakura quizás espera demasiado de el... no lo se. Ni yo los entiendo... y eso que yo los escribo jaja... poco a poco saldrán de todos sus meollos emocionales. Es obvio que los dos cargan con muchas cosas que iremos viendo conforme se desarrolla la historia. También veremos mas sobre los personajes secundarios y los músicos de las bandas.**

 **Con este fic me acuerdo muchos de algunos de mis amigos que conocí en la universidad. Algunos estudiaban pintura y tenían sus bandas de rock.**

 **... por cierto pensaba hacer este capitulo mas sexoso... pero decidí que la relación física entre ambos empezara un poco mas lento. Lemon mas fuerte por venir en el próximo capitulo. No los haré esperar tanto.**

 **Continuaciones por venir son las de la doncella del eterno invierno y vidas sin reglas.**

 **En verdad les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se tomen tiempo de sus vidas diarias para leer mis historias.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Significan mucho para mi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Lamento la espera... como disculpa les dejo varios capitulos.**

* * *

A pesar de haberlo mirado incontables veces, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de la existencia de esa mancha en su techo. Seguramente causada por la humedad. Era bastante grande. Pensó que si le hiciera unos cuantos arreglos con sus pinceles parecería una obra pintada por la mismísima Georgia O'Keeffe… las flores de O'Keeffe…

Solo él podía estar pensando en sexo en esos momentos. Vaya que la tarde anterior había sido todo un espectáculo. Volviendo su mirada a una silla junto a su cama, observo su chaqueta allí colgada. Dentro del bolsillo estaban las bragas que Sakura le había lanzado. Era como si tuviera visión de rayos x. Podía verlas a la perfección dentro de su cabeza. Antes de dormirse las había observado, incluso las había olfateado, cosa que lo hizo sentir absurdo y un tanto pervertido. Volvió a guardarlas y decidió dormir. Pero ahora recién despierto no podía dejar de pensar en ellas. En ellas y en que Sakura se había montado en una motocicleta sin ropa interior. Que seguramente había pasado el resto del día sin ellas. ¿Quién sería el conductor de esa moto?

Incorporándose ya sin debatirse fue y las saco. Tras recostarse de nuevo comenzó a darles vuelta por los aires utilizando su dedo índice. Decidiendo si sería prudente regresárselas o deshacerse de ellas de otra manera. Aunque ella le dijo que se las quedara como un recuerdo. Mientras recordaba este, las bragas salieron de su dedo y cayeron sobre su rostro. La tentación era demasiado grande. Su nariz se curvo un poco. Dispuesto a olfatearlas como si fuera un can, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió inesperadamente.

\- Oye Sasuke ¿Cómo… ja ja ja –rió su amigo al ver que sobre su rostro reposaba una pieza de ropa interior femenina. – ¿Es tu nuevo habito?

\- No… -contesto al tiempo que las lanzaba hacia el sillón –

\- ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Espero que no le hayas echado a perder la celebración a tu padre.

\- Bien… eso creo. Al parecer su esposa tiene una hermana llamada Reiko… y esa Reiko es la madrastra de Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Tu Sakura? –preguntó sorprendido –

\- No es mi Sakura.

\- Ja ja ja. No puedo creerlo… sí que ustedes estaban destinados a…

\- Cállate Suigetsu… ni lo menciones…

\- No me digas que ya terminaron tan pronto.

\- ¿Terminar qué? Nunca hemos tenido nada…

\- ¿Entonces de quien son esas bragas? Hasta te las pones en la cara para olerlas –ante el silencio de su amigo empezó a reír de nuevo –No me digas que te las robaste de la casa de Sakura ja ja.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces decidieron celebrar que ahora son familia?

\- No digas estupideces Suigetsu.

\- Sasuke… sinceramente no entiendo nada. Si no pasa nada entre ustedes cómo es que tienes esas bragas contigo.

\- Solo las tengo eso es todo… déjame tranquilo –pidió poniéndose de pie –Voy a tomar un baño. Tengo clase en dos horas –

\- Espera… ¡Hey Sasuke! últimamente me dejas hablando solo todo el tiempo. Explícame qué diablos sucede –.

* * *

Pensó que la vería en el salón de clases, pero esta no se presentó. No recordaba que en ningún momento del semestre Sakura se hubiese ausentado. Lo mismo pasó la siguiente clase. Y la siguiente. Sakura ausente de la academia toda una semana. Aunque era posible que solo estuviera ausente de la clase que tomaban juntos.

\- ¿Uchiha?

\- Dígame profesor.

\- ¿Qué paso con la señorita Haruno? Nunca antes había faltado a una clase… y ya ha sido toda la semana.

\- Quizás este enferma…

\- ¿Quizás? Pensé que lo sabría ya que usualmente se les ve juntos. En fin si la ve dígale que me busque. Hay algo de lo que debo hablarle.

Un día más hubo pasado. Cuando se dirigía a tomar su segunda clase del día, finalmente se topó con ella. Esta llevaba el cabello mojado, gotitas resbalando para mojar su vestido blanco. Al verlo frente a ella, lo observó unos cuantos segundos y siguió su camino. Ignorándolo al ver que estaba a punto de decirle algo. Siguiéndola con la mirada la vio detenerse y volverse hasta él.

\- Sasuke el material que ordenamos llegara en un par de días. Cuando este aquí enviare a alguien para que lo deje en tu estudio. Ya sabemos que es lo que haremos tanto en nuestros proyectos individuales como en equipo. Así que sobre eso no hay mucho que decir. Cuando tengas lista tu parte déjala en mi estudio. Allí estará Chouji. Él lo estará usando por un tiempo… si necesitas algo pídeselo… o déjame un recado. Él me avisara. Esto es todo lo que debía decirte… nos vemos.

\- Así que estabas con Sasuke. –sonrió Chouji al encontrarse con ambos – estaba a punto de ir a buscarte a tu estudio. Pero antes pensaba ir por un café… ¿estás ocupada?

\- No. Solo necesitaba organizar unas cosas con mi primo –Sakura le dirigió una mirada retadora al pelinegro –

\- ¿Primo? No entiendo…

\- Nada…solo ignórame. En vez del café te invito a mi departamento. Reiko me llevo mochis ayer en la tarde… Después de que deje el hospital.

\- ¿Por cierto como saliste? –le pregunto su amigo mientras se alejaban. –

\- Bien… todo normal… ya sabes que Reiko exagera. Cada vez que alguien se enferma, incluso si es ella, todos terminamos en el hospital para hacernos estudios.

\- Pero lo tuyo era un simple refriado ¿no?

\- Si… pero no hay fuerza humana que pueda oponérsele cuando se trata de salud.

\- Eso fue porque solo a ti y a Sasori se les pudo haber ocurrido irse a la playa en invierno.

\- Pero ya no hace tanto frío. Febrero está a punto de terminar… además Hayama Isshiki está solo a treinta minutos de la casa de mi padre. Sabes que nos gusta ser espontáneos. La próxima vez prometo invitarte.

\- En vez de celebrar que tienes un tío nuevo… te vas a la playa el día de su boda… vaya que eres desinteresada en tu familia.

\- Claro que no…amo a mi familia… y mira que conozco algunas más disfuncionales. Después de todo creo que tengo una familia normal.

\- ¿Así que resfriada? El conductor de la moto había sido Sasori…–se dijo a si mismo mientras la veía marcharse. Resfriada por haberse ido a la playa el día que habían discutido. Aunque sabía que seguramente había enfermado por el agua helada del mar, le pareció más divertido pensar que fue por su ausencia de bragas. Bragas que aún no decidía si conservar, regresárselas, o quemarlas como ella se lo había dicho. –

* * *

Durante tres semanas Sakura no le dirigió la palabra a menos que se tratara de su colaboración en las pinturas y esculturas. Le parecía bastante irónico que ahora que ella no le dirigía la palabra la veía en todas partes. Si quisiera, podría escribir una lista de todas las veces que la había visto. Sería algo larga.

Lo había olvidado pero Sakura era popular. Incluso cuando usaba aquellos vestidos que según él la hacían ver como una princesa consentida de papá. Siempre le había dicho que sus vestidos eran infantiles, pero la realidad era que no lo eran del todo. Solo que no tenía un mejor adjetivo para describirlos. Siempre supo que su familia tenía dinero, pero ahora que finalmente los conocía, entendía por qué solía vestirse de esa manera. Quizás era a lo que se refería. Que antes no tenía la libertad para vestirse como quería. Todavía de vez en vez seguía usando vestido. Justo como ese día. Caminando apresurada mientras que su vestido cortó iba y venía entre sus piernas, mecido por su prisa. Un grupo de personas la detuvieron por unos minutos. Converso con una sonrisa. Y el patéticamente observándolo todo desde uno de los balcones, esperando que sus pinceles se secaran.

Quien no lo conociera lo tacharía de acosador, pues una vez más se encontró observando a la pelirrosa sin que esta se diera cuenta. Había ido a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros sobre Basquiat y al hojear uno de ellos entre los estantes, escucho la voz de Sakura. Asomándose entre los libros la vio conversando con quien adivino era Ino. Su voz no era muy fuerte, pero tan poco inaudible. De la nada apareció un chico que tras pararse junto a ella, la llamo dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

\- Disculpa que te moleste –comenzó un tanto avergonzado –

\- Si dime… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Soy estudiante en la academia… estoy en mi segundo semestre… mi nombre es Rock Lee… te he visto cantar y también tus obras… también soy fan de Purple Blood –le sonrió a Ino – su música es genial.

\- Gracias –sonrió la rubia –

\- En fin yo solo… yo solo quería darte esto.

\- Ahh ¿Qué es? –pregunto la pelirrosa al tomar un papel que le tendía –

\- Es mi numero… yo… quisiera que un día me llamaras… sé que es una situación extraña… que un desconocido te de su número telefónico… pero simplemente pensé que no tenía nada que perder y yo… lo siento la situación se está volviendo bastante vergonzosa. Si deseas puedes tirarlo –se despidió, desapareciendo casi al instante –

\- Vaya Sakura… quisiera tener tantos fans… espera ¿pensé que lo tirarías? –pregunto al ver que su amiga guardaba el papel dentro de su mochila –

\- Claro que no…

\- ¿entonces piensas llamarlo?

\- No lo sé… es probable que no. Pero sus intenciones…sería terrible si lo tiro cuando tuvo el valor de venir a dármelo. Si lo hago siento que estaría dañándolo de alguna forma. Para todas las personas es difícil tener valentía en ciertas circunstancias. Admiro a los que la tienen…es solo eso.

\- Sigues siendo la misma de la secundaria y qué decir. Empeoraste en la preparatoria. Todavía me acuerdo cuando llegabas con tu faldita de fresitas a enseñarnos tus pinturas tan oscuras. Tan contradictorias a tu imagen. Después de tantos años sigo intentando asimilarte pero aun no me acostumbro a ti. Eres una mezcla tan extraña de pintura… eres inocente y comprensiva. Afectuosa… y a veces tan fría. Más cuando debes tomar decisiones difíciles. Optimista hasta en la peor de las situaciones, pero solitaria por decisión propia.

\- No sabía que me tenías tan bien diseccionada.

\- ¿Cuántos chicos te han dado su teléfono en el último mes?

\- No te diré tal cosa… solo que si fuera a llamar a uno, sería a este último. Ninguno de los demás me simpatizo en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Entonces si lo llamaras?

\- Ya dije que no…

\- ¿No estás diciendo que lo llamarías?

\- Es una situación hipotética…además ¿acaso no lo viste? Fue valiente para acercárseme… pero a la vez parece frágil. Seré todo eso que tú dices, pero también puedo ser muy cruel si deseo serlo.

\- Si lo dices por Kou… sabes bien que no es el caso.

\- Chouji me dice lo mismo.

\- Es porque es la verdad.

\- Dicen eso porque nunca fue de su agrado.

\- Claro que no lo fue… pero lo aceptamos porque era tu novio y vaya novio.

\- No me quites la parte de culpa que me corresponde…

\- Ahhh tu insistes en tenerla… y no debería ser así…

\- Ino tu sabes que a pesar de todo hubo un tiempo que lo ame… mucho. Fue mi primer amor… estuvimos juntos por largo tiempo…que las cosas no hubieran funcionado a final de cuentas… no quiere decir que todo fue malo… no terminamos por qué no hubiera amor… es por eso que aún no me lo perdona del todo. Porque aún había mucho entre nosotros y yo… y él… ambos lo dejamos ir. Aun cuando todo seguía ahí… Él hubiera no me importa… ni siquiera pienso en ello. Ese es mi lado cruel. No me importa que no hubo y ni habrá un hubiera jamás. Lo siento por Kou, pero al menos entre todo el embrollo… alguien pudo ser feliz.

\- Si Souma-chan te escuchara ten por seguro que estaría molesto… no solo él fue feliz. Tú también lo eres ahora…

\- En eso tienes razón… por cierto estaría muy enojado contigo… odiaba por completo que lo llamaras de esa forma.

\- ¡Souma-chan! ¡Souma-chan! Es cierto… la verdad es que –un ruido distrajo a la rubia, haciéndola mirar hacia los estantes –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada es solo que me pareció ver… no olvídalo fue solo mi imaginación.

* * *

\- ¿Me acompañas a fumar un cigarrillo?

\- Si por qué no… por cierto tenías tiempo sin fumar. ¿vas mal en alguna clase?

\- No, es Mei… últimamente se ha vuelto muy posesiva. Y las cosas entre los dos no van muy bien que digamos.

\- Finalmente se te está acabando el amor Suigetsu… regresaras al mundo sin monogamia cuando menos lo esperes.

\- Sasuke… no te burles…incluso si eso pasara yo… ¡oh! ¡mira allá esta Sakura pintando! –exclamó su amigo al ver que la pelirrosa estaba en el techo del edificio de enfrente –Deberíamos saludarla… aunque se ve muy concentrada pintando. Sera solo un simple saludo y…

\- ¡No! –Sasuke lo tomo de la camisa. –No le hables…

\- Ya tranquilo pues… ¿puedo preguntar la razón?

\- Solo porque si…

\- Sasuke no entiendo ¿qué diablos sucede? que no se suponía que ustedes dos… que entre ustedes empezó algo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar semejante estupidez?

\- Bueno… esta la vez del subterráneo… las canciones que te dedico… tenías sus bragas en tu cara… no me digas que todo esto de que ahora son familia se volvió un problema. ¿su padre no te recibió bien? Digo tu familia también tiene dinero… no veo cual sea el problema.

\- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido…entre nosotros no hay nada.

\- Si claro… lo que tú digas… sobre todo porque parece que no has dormido con ninguna otra chica… en mucho tiempo. Eso que decías de volverte impotente ¿era cierto? Espera… no me digas que eso fue lo que paso… Sakura y tú no han podido porque tú no puedes tener erecciones. Sasuke entonces es más grave de lo que pensé. Un conocido de mi padre es urólogo. Deberías visitarlo. Aunque si Sakura te rechazo por eso me parece bastante cruel…

\- Deja tus estúpidas teorías…. Ella no me rechazo… idiota… -se fue bastante molesto más con él mismo que con su amigo –

\- Sasuke con un carajo…. Deja de dejar nuestras conversaciones a medias…

* * *

¿Cuántas veces más seguiría encontrándosela de esa manera? No es como que la seguía. Simplemente ella aparecía en todas partes. Todo terminaba con él escondiéndose para no toparse de frente. No quería que ella lo viera. Ni mucho menos que pensara que la estaba siguiendo. De pronto todas esas veces que la acuso de seguirlo regresaron para atormentarlo. Quizás como ella decía simplemente nunca lo siguió… él solo se había aparecido en su camino tal y como ella lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Apareciendo a donde quiera que iba.

En esos momentos Sakura estaba de pie bajo una enorme sombrilla, hablaba por teléfono. Había dos vasos de jugo en la mesa frente a ella. Supuso que estaba acompañada. Su acompañante debía estar dentro del restaurante. Y pensar que no podría entrar a su restaurante favorito de comida vietnamita solo porque ella estaba allí. Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Deteniéndose al ver que un chico se le acercaba al terminar su llamada. Comenzó a decirle algo y la pelirrosa escuchaba con atención. De repente y de manera inesperada el chico la tomo en brazos y le dio un beso sin su consentimiento. La pelirrosa reaccionó de inmediato, empujándolo con fuerzas tras darle un golpe en la cabeza. El chico se marchó avergonzado. Segundos después Sasori salió del restaurante.

\- Era el idiota de Tetsuya ¿verdad?

\- Si… ya te dije que le dijeras que no me interesa… sigue empeñado en conquistarme.

\- Se lo diré otra vez –contesto entre risas el pelirrojo –aunque prometo ser más claro esta vez. Según Ino esto era peor en la secundaria y en la preparatoria. Pobre de ti con tus admiradores.

\- Cállate tonto.

\- ¿Debería darte uno también?

\- Inténtalo y veras que pasa…

\- Ya no te enojes… por cierto dicen que adentro si pueden darnos una mesa más grande. Pero se desocupara en unos veinte minutos.

\- Me parece bien… vamos a la tienda que está enfrente mientras preparan la mesa. Vi una blusa que me gusto.

De todas las veces que se la había topado, esta era la única donde lo había hecho intencionalmente. No sabiendo que diablos le pasaba entro al restaurante. Sentándose muy cerca de la mesa que estaba seguro ocuparía Sakura con sus amigos. Allí donde estaba no podrían verlo. Tras acomodarse en el asiento se sintió como un estúpido. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Poniéndose de pie se dispuso a marcharse, pero para su mala suerte, Sakura y Sasori habían regresado. No queriendo que ella lo viera no le quedó más remedio que permanecer sentado.

\- ¿Hay algo más que deseen ordenar?

\- No por el momento. Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás.

\- Bien… me retiro. Llámenme si necesitan algo.

\- Por cierto estuve hablando con Chouji el otro día… me conto de la petición de Kou… tu ex novio el imbécil. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

\- Ya casi la término… me dijo que si le gusta me perdonara y me enviara una de las suyas para que me la aprenda.

\- ¿Perdonarte? Sigue siendo un idiota… él debería ser el que pidiera disculpas después de hacer lo que hizo… Souma me lo conto.

\- Yo pude haber hecho las cosas de otra manera…aunque pienso que tome la mejor decisión… eso no quiere decir que no sea consciente de que lo lastime y me aleje cuando pasaba por un momento difícil.

\- Sakura tú estabas viviendo momentos difíciles también. Incluso antes que él… y que yo.

\- Lo sé. Aun así quieras o no lo lastime. Sé que no fue del todo mi culpa pero contribuí un poco. Aunque haya sido solo un grano de arena… ese grano le dio más peso a sus problemas. En realidad no lo hago porque me sienta culpable… supongo que lo hago como agradecimiento. Porque me da gusto que pudo sobrevivir todo y ahora de nuevo puede seguir el camino que siempre quiso… allá vienen los demás…

No estaba seguro de conocer las voces del todo. Al menos a Ino si la identificaba, pero a los demás no del todo. Al haber asistido a varios de sus conciertos en los subterráneos, supuso que se trataba de los demás miembros de la banda de Ino. Purple Blood. Si mal no recordaba la banda estaba integrada por un tal Shikamaru quien tocaba la guitarra. Un trió de hermanos; Gaara el baterista, Kankuro en los teclados y Temari el bajo eléctrico. Obviamente Ino de vocalista y Sasori como la segunda guitarra invitada.

\- Estarán muy contentos de tenerte de regreso…

\- Eso dices para consolarme por haberme robado a todos mis fans.

\- No digas eso Ino…

\- No te salvaras ¡eh! tendrás que cantar algunas conmigo como despedida.

\- Qué bueno que me lo dices… prometo ensayar…

\- Hazlo porque mi show será en dos días… por cierto ¿Le has entregado a Kou la canción?

\- Lo hare el miércoles.

\- Si decide cantarla supongo que será en el show que dará el próximo mes ¿no?

\- Si… eso parece…

\- Bueno si fue escrita por ti… quiero pensar que será asombrosa…

\- Espero que le guste… disculpe ¿podría traerme otra limonada? –se dirigió a la mesera – Gaara el día de hoy te veo demasiado serio…

\- Descubrió que su novia lo engaña… iba a llevarla a la boda de nuestro primo… parece que estará soltero –se rió Temari –

\- Yo también iré solo –agregó Kankuro – mi novia regresa hasta el próximo mes.

\- Si no encuentras quien vaya contigo… me llamas Gaara. –sugirió la pelirrosa haciendo un ademan con la mano– Y tu Temari ¿con quién iras?

\- A pues yo…

\- Con Shikamaru con quien más –hablo Ino tras dirigirles una mirada burlona – Llevan unas semanas saliendo ¿no lo sabías?

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida –

\- Yo no sé qué te sorprende…

\- Bueno en realidad no me sorprende… es solo que pensé que seguirían de tercos toda la vida. Siempre se han gustado desde que estábamos en la secundaria… pasaron toda la preparatoria dándose celos con otras personas… y ahora bueno… en estos últimos años han sido solo compañeros de banda.

\- Bueno eso fue porque ninguno quería aceptar que aún se gustaban –agrego la rubia, cosa que hizo que Shikamaru y Temari se ruborizaran –

\- Porque no le cuentas que Sai finalmente te hizo caso –sugirió Sasori al ver que ni Shikamaru ni Temari podían articular palabra alguna para defenderse. –

\- ¿Sai de Yellow beam?

\- Si el que asiste a la academia contigo y con Chouji –confirmó Sasori – después de que le rogara mil veces decidió salir con ella.

\- No le rogué mil veces…

\- Debiste hacerlo… eres capaz –rió la pelirrosa –

\- Pues… ahora solo faltan ustedes. Hasta Kankuro y Chouji salen con alguien… aunque sea a distancia. Ustedes no se queden atrás. Ni tu Gaara. Deja de deprimirte. Pronto conocerás a otra chica. –señaló Ino a Sakura y a los dos pelirrojos –

\- Bueno Sakura ya tiene a … -comenzó Chouji pero fue interrumpido –

\- A mi… me tiene a mí –aseguró Sasori dándole un beso en la mejilla –

\- Claro que no… no digas tonterías –reclamó la pelirrosa – como están las cosas creo que terminare casada con Gaara. Es nuestra promesa ¿no es así? –preguntó entre risas–

\- Si así es –respondió Gaara también riéndose–

\- Aun lo recuerdo… ese día en el festival… también te había dejado tu novia –se burló Temari –No puedo creerlo. Era nuestro último año de secundaria… y tú jurabas que te casarías con ella.

\- Lo vi tan deprimido que le prometí que si nunca conocía al amor de su vida me casaría con él. –agregó la pelirrosa –

\- Me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes en aquellos tiempos. Estoy seguro que me habría divertido mucho –aseguró Sasori –

\- Claro… nosotros somos las personas más geniales del mundo –declaró Ino –

* * *

Habían estado allí al menos una hora más. Cuando finalmente se marcharon, se puso de pie de inmediato. A prisas corrió hacia al baño. Tenía más de cuarenta minutos aguantándose, pero simplemente no podía ir. Si lo hacía tendría que pasar frente a la mesa que Sakura ocupaba con sus amigos. Y eso implicaba ser descubierto.

Tras pagar la cuenta se dirigió a su estudio. Encendiendo la música lo más alto que pudo, se concentró y empezó a trabajar. Tenía muchas piezas que necesitaban ser perfeccionadas. Y cuadros que enmarcar para su exposición, la cual se llevaría a cabo en tres semanas. Cuando se disponía a cambiar de música, escucho que la puerta de su estudio sonaba con insistencia. Al abrirla se topó con una chica con la que solía dormir cada vez que esta visitaba Tokio.

\- Naoko ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido –

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Te envié un mensaje ayer ¿no lo leíste?

\- No…he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. No he revisado mi teléfono con frecuencia.

\- Ya veo – la chica se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. –déjame entrar… no sabes cuánto he extrañado dormir contigo. Tanto que estaba volviéndome loca porque mi evento no se acababa para poder verte. Sé que no te gusta hacerlo en tu estudio, pero déjame entrar. –

\- Naoko… –el pelinegro la miró pensativo. Parte de él quería decirle que sí, sobre todo la más instintiva. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sin dormir con alguien. Que más daba. La dejaría entrar. –

\- Veo que sigues trabajando en esas esculturas sin sentido. No crees que la mitología griega ya ha pasado de moda. Bueno puedo ver que no todas son inspiradas en la mitología aun así…olvídalo. Me alegra que me hayas dejado entrar. Nunca te ha gustado que hagamos nada en este lugar por miedo a destruir tus trabajos -comento la chica para después empezar a desabotonar su blusa. – no puedo creer que pases tanto tiempo poniendo energía en cosas como estas. Por eso yo preferí estudiar administración. –su tono de voz sonó despectivo. Cosa que hizo que el pelinegro la tomara del brazo y la llevara a la puerta. – ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

\- De pronto acabo de recordar que no tengo tiempo para dormir contigo. Como puedes ver estoy muy ocupado trabajando en cosas sin sentido. – al abrir la puerta para que la chica saliera, se topó con Sakura. Quien le dirigió una breve mirada a la chica y después a él –

\- Buenas noches –saludó la pelirrosa para después seguir de largo y entrar a su estudio. El pelinegro la siguió con la mirada. –

\- Sasuke… vamos solo bromeaba.

\- Adiós.

\- Sasuke ábreme –insistió la chica, pero el pelinegro subió aún más el volumen de la música. Siguió trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso no pensó mucho en Sakura. Si había malinterpretado las cosas de pronto no le importaba.

* * *

 **Bueno pues aquí la continuación espero que les guste.**

 **En google pueden encontrar pinturas de los artistas mencionados.**

 **Georgia O Keeffe y sus flores... muchos dicen que son inuendos mas que flores... véanlas y ustedes decidan.**

 **Basquiat... mucho talento que desafortunadamente murió muy joven. Nunca había escuchado de el... hasta que tome una clase de arte. Muy interesante su vida.**

 **De la noche a la mañana Sasuke se convirtió en un stalker.**

 **No olviden sus reviews**

 **Son muy apreciados.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Bueno este capitulo y el siguiente están clasificados m... prometí que este fic estaría intenso. Y creo que lo es. Si no gustan de este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor seria no leer. pero todos sabemos que quieren leerlo ;p**

* * *

Durante casi una semana trabajo sin detenerse, dando por terminadas las últimas piezas que expondría dentro de poco. No se topó a Sakura con frecuencia, pues estaba ocupado. Llevaba una pequeña escultura entre sus manos, la cual era la única que debía terminar. Necesitaba marcar un pequeño zapato, pero su cincel más delgado se le había perdido. Se dirigía en busca de un amigo para pedirle uno prestado.

\- Esta es la pieza que hizo Aoki ¿no es así? –interrogó el pelinegro, mientras pasaba sus dedos por lo que era un perfecto trasero femenino esculpido en mármol.

\- Si… era solo una práctica… ahora está trabajando en la pieza completa. De hecho está en su estudio… la modelo también. Te reto a que la acaricies de la misma forma que hiciste con la escultura.

\- Podría sentirme tentado a decirte que acepto tu reto y… –el pelinegro guardo silencio al asomarse por la ventanilla. Sakura estaba desnuda. Usando solo unas bragas color piel. Estaba de espaldas así que no podía verlo. Las perforaciones que llevaba en lo más bajo de su espalda centelleaban desde lejos. Si se diera la vuelta podría ver sus pechos.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo la conoces ¿no es así?

\- Sí, estamos haciendo unos trabajos juntos.

\- Es muy bonita… Aoki y yo pensamos que se negaría a posar para él… pero sorprendentemente acepto. Si yo fuera él la invitaría a salir.

\- Aoki es gay Shinobu. –mencionó el pelinegro –

\- Lo sé… pero ve. Incluso él esta avergonzado de tenerla así de frente. –ambos chicos observaron cómo su compañero colocaba una peluca de cabello ondulado y castaño para después adornarla con una corona de flores. Con manos temblorosas le ponía unos aretes de estilo barroco. –Casi puedo asegurarte que Sakura será modelo para Lucrecia esperando a Cesare en la cama. Aoki está obsesionado con los Borgia. –al ver que su compañero se ruborizaba mientras Sakura se acomodaba la peluca sobre sus hombros continuo sus interrogantes – ¿Sasuke estás seguro que Aoki es gay? O, estará así por que comienza a dudar su gusto por los hombres…

\- No lo sé…Gracias por el cincel… debo regresar a trabajar… -aviso de manera cortante –

\- A sí claro… por nada. No te preocupes. Úsalo el tiempo que lo necesites. Prometo visitar tu exposición.

* * *

Encendiendo de nuevo el amplificador de su estudio, conecto su móvil y al compás de la música siguió trabajando. Por momentos se detenía a pensar en lo lento que habían pasado los últimos días. A veces le parecían muy rápidos, pero de pronto debía admitir que rápidos o no para él habían sido lentos. Tenía tantos dilemas que estaba agradecido de no tener tanto trabajo. Si le hubiera pasado lo mismo en días anteriores, habría sido una pesadilla tan solo el hecho de intentar trabajar en una de sus piezas. Antes de conectar su móvil al amplificador había leído un mensaje de su padre, pidiéndole que fuese a la casa de los Haruno dentro de dos sábados. La fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposa, había dicho. ¿Cómo diablos podía pararse en ese lugar? Y más ahora que parecía que finalmente Sakura lo había dejado en paz. La noche había llegado y con ella un día más había terminado. Lo mismo sucedería al siguiente día, no lo dudaba. Si… todo estaba volviéndose lento… incluso más lento y surreal que las pinturas de Dalí.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir al subterráneo?

\- Lo voy a pensar… en realidad ya le di el toque final a todas las piezas esta tarde. Mañana llevare algunas al almacén de la galería. Creo que debería descansar. – le explicó a su amigo con quien charlaba en su móvil –

\- Bien llámame si te decides. Te haría bien relajarte ahora que ya has terminado.

\- Si yo te llamo. –prometió. Tras colgarle se dejó caer en su cama. Era cierto. Necesitaba relajarse y de la única manera que lo haría era durmiendo… o sexo. Revisando la lista de sus contactos pronto se vio invadido por la frustración. Con nadie en ella… no quería dormir con nadie. Nadie de sus conocidas. ¿Y si buscaba a alguien diferente esa noche? Quizás en el subterráneo la encontraría.

De pronto sintió como si estuviera en una clase de geología al venirle a la mente un documental que había visto días atrás. En su mente había una gran imagen del planeta tierra. Seguramente porque las últimas semanas había pensado mucho en el cosmos mientras trabajaba. Era un tema que consideraba a futuro para otra exposición en pintura. La tierra y el cosmos. En su mente recordaba las imágenes de la tierra. Cómo iba perdiendo capa tras capa hasta solo ser un núcleo indefenso. Ver ese núcleo diminuto le hizo darse cuenta que la situación en la que se encontraba era la misma. Que si le quitaba las capas a todo ese asunto había una respuesta muy simple. Que después de todo quería dormir con ella. Con Sakura… la más grande avalancha a la que se había tenido que enfrentar. ¿Para qué complicarse? Tan simple como aceptar que quería tenerla bajo su cuerpo y acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Quizás desde que la había conocido quería dormir con ella, resistiéndose por un millón de razones que de pronto no le parecían tan válidas. La próxima vez que la viera quizás se lo diría. Tenía que hacerlo. Su ego de pronto no era tan importante. Ya no. Al menos no en esa situación donde finalmente aceptaba lo que quería. Pero por el momento no había nada más que hacer. Necesitaba distraerse así que le envió un mensaje a su amigo. Diciéndole que lo alcanzaría dentro de un rato.

* * *

La música parecía tener rato de haber empezado. Entre las multitudes buscaba a Suigetsu, pero no lograba verlo en ninguna parte. Reconociendo una de las canciones se puso de pie junto a una mesa. Era un cover de **_Nine inch nails_** , llamado _**me im not**._ Canción que le gustaba mucho. Decidió enviarle un mensaje a Suigetsu preguntándole donde estaba para no seguir caminando sin sentido. Tan pronto terminara la canción continuaría buscándolo. Estaba cantando simplemente disfrutando hasta que de pronto las letras de la canción, hicieron eco en su cabeza. Lo hicieron pensar en su reflexión. Haber aceptado que ya no era el mismo…aceptado que deseaba dormir con ella. Si, era así de simple. Ya no podía detenerse. Pasará lo que pasara… todo tenía un principio… y más que obvio un final. Y para llegar a cualquiera de esos dos puntos, debía dormir con ella.

No pensó que la vería esa noche, pero se había dicho así mismo que la próxima vez que la viera se lo diría y justo eso pensaba hacer. Acercándose sin quitarle la vista de encima, la observaba sentada sobre los hombros de Chouji. Cantando y disfrutando la misma canción que él. Tenerla aún más cerca le confirmo lo que ya sabía. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y quería quemarlo aún más. Dormir con ella y arder en ese desastre. Desastre que sería el alimento perfecto para el gran caos que sin duda alguna, nacería esa noche. Una de sus manos colgaba y él se aprovechó de esto, no hesitando en tomarla. Sintiendo el contacto, Sakura volvió su vista hacia abajo. Al darse cuenta que era Sasuke, su expresión se volvió sería. El pelinegro no le dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a mirarla. Estaba seguro que ella entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Soltando la mano de Sasuke, la pelirrosa desvió su mirada y se dirigió a su amigo, pidiéndole que la bajara. Tras susurrarle algo a Chouji volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Sasuke. Comenzó a caminar con el pelinegro siguiéndola de cerca. Estando en la calle se detuvo a esperarlo. –

\- ¿Necesitabas decirme algo?

\- Si…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que ya no detendré nada…

\- No estoy segura de entenderte…

\- Que nada de lo que ha pasado va a detenerme ya… simplemente hare lo que quiero…

\- ¿Sin detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias?

\- Seguramente habrá muchas… pero no importa. Ya no…

\- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿No es obvio?

\- Lo es… solo quería escucharte decirlo.

\- Quiero dormir contigo…

\- ¿Es mucha la urgencia?

\- Mucha…

\- Entonces tu estudio es lo que nos queda más cerca.

\- Eso parece.

* * *

\- Sería más cómodo en mi estudio. Recuerda que hay una cama… pero no traigo mi llave conmigo…

\- Mi copia está en mi mesa de trabajo – índico al abrir la puerta de su estudio. La pelirrosa se acercó a tomarla, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar sus dedos sobre ella, las manos de Sasuke rodearon su cadera -no creo que pueda esperar… ya estamos aquí… qué más da. –le susurró al oído antes de empezar a besarle su cuello. Mientras la besaba pudo percibir ese aroma dulzón causado por el sudor. Incluso detrás de sus orejas podía percibirlo. Su aroma entremezclado con el sudor. La haría sudar de nuevo… pero esta vez para impregnarse en ella. Con gran habilidad logro deshacerse de las ropas de la chica al igual que de las suyas. Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo, pero Sakura no podía verlo. Estaba de espaldas sintiendo su lengua enredada en su oreja.

Recargándola sobre la mesa, se dedicó a observar su trasero adornado de encaje azul marino. Y esas brillantes perforaciones en sus hoyuelos de venus, brillando tan sensualmente. Tras quitarle sus bragas comenzó a besarlos. Probando el sabor del metal en su boca, succionándolos con su lengua. Sintiendo que ya no podía contenerse más, giro el cuerpo de la chica, levantándolo para sentarla sobre la mesa de trabajo. Para suerte de ambos no era una mesa muy alta, así que se prestaría para el estupor de la noche. Sakura abrió sus piernas, apresurándolo con la mirada. Se detuvo unos segundos a observarla, recordando el olor que había dejado en sus dedos aquella vez que habían dejado todo inconcluso. Una fuerte punzada lo hizo volver su vista a su erección. Su excitación era tanta que incluso sentía un ligero dolor. Sabía que se moría por estar dentro de ella, su cuerpo lo sabía. No podía esperar más. Llevando una de sus manos al muslo de Sakura para encontrar el balance, comenzó a hacer su camino. La pelirrosa gimió al sentirlo tan cerca, sus mejillas parecían arder.

\- Sasuke…

\- Hmph…

\- Quiero verte entrando en mi –pidió incorporándose un poco –

\- Entonces lo hare más despacio –articulo con dificultad. Escucharla decir tal cosa le nublo los sentidos. Sentirlo llenándola por completo la hizo morderse su labio inferior. Sus muslos empezando a temblar. – estas temblando.

\- Lo sé… pero es que tenerte dentro se siente tan bien…

\- Estar adentro también se siente bien… demasiado bien–aseguró al tiempo que empezaba a moverse. Ninguno de los dos se quitaba la vista de encima. No podía creer que verla disfrutando lo hacía sentir ese inmenso placer. Aquella vez tuvo razón. Solo de verla disfrutar había tenido ese orgasmo tan intenso. Y estaba seguro que lo mismo podría pasarle esa noche. La chica se incorporó un poco. Besándole sus pectorales para después pasarse al tatuaje que tenía sobre el pecho. Apretándolo fuertemente del brazo al sentirlo moverse más rápido. Dejándose caer de nuevo en la mesa para seguir disfrutando de él. El pelinegro clavo su mirada en sus senos, preguntándose por qué diablos no le había quitado su sostén. No quedándole más remedio que subirlo un poco con sus manos, pues quitarlo por completo implicaría salir de su cuerpo y eso definitivamente no era una opción. Al subirlo se dedicó a mirarlos ir y venir al compás de sus fuertes embestidas. Sus bellas y rosadas areolas con esos pezones erguidos. Múltiples lunares circundándolos, tentadores. Usando ambas manos comenzó a apretujarlos con exigencia. Solo dejándolos para llevar sus manos a las caderas de la chica. Sosteniéndolas con fuerza, pues comenzaría a moverse aún más rápido.

Clavo su mirada en la pelirrosa, quien al sentir la ausencia de sus manos, comenzó a acariciarse sus propios senos. Gimiendo con fuerzas sin ninguna inhibición. Levantando uno de sus brazos con brusquedad al sentir que la lengua de Sasuke paseaba por su abdomen sudoroso. Un fuerte sonido resonó en el estudio, varios pedazos seguramente en el suelo. Al estirar su brazo, Sakura tiro una escultura de la mesa. –

\- Lo siento – se disculpó con la voz entrecortada. –

\- Empezare otra mañana… -aseguro Sasuke jalándola hacia él. Quería tenerla más cerca, escucharla gemir junto a sus oídos. Al moverse más rápido la pelirrosa cumplió esa petición, incapaz de contener su voz. –

\- Sasuke más rápido… ya casi –suplicó para después recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Al sentir que su intimidad comenzaba a palpitar, apretándolo, consumiéndolo. No pudo seguir más. Simplemente se rindió por completo, apretando sus caderas mientras seguía moviéndose. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba tal cosa. Llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que su acompañante. Sakura se dejó caer sobre la mesa, atrayendo al pelinegro para descansar unos minutos. Cuando hubo sentido que su aliento regresaba, él pelinegro se incorporó, saliendo del cuerpo de la chica. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la intimidad de esta. La blanquecina sustancia fluyendo libremente, resbalando sobre uno de sus muslos –

\- Diablos… olvide ponerme un condón –exclamó aun con la voz entrecortada. La chica llevo sus dedos a su intimidad, tocando la sustancia y sonriendo ligeramente –

\- Y yo me olvide por completo de recordártelo… pero despreocúpate… no pasara nada. ¿ves esto? –explico apretando la piel de su antebrazo – es un implante. Pensaba quitármelo en días pasados y cambiarlo por el parche… vaya suerte eh… aunque a decir verdad cancele mi cita para removerlo hace varios días. ¿Sabes por qué? –

\- No… dímelo… aunque debo decir que me sorprendes… incluso en esta situación tienes algo que contar.

\- Sé que no estuviste siguiéndome… al menos no intencionalmente –el pelinegro sonrió con ironía. Así que ella se había dado cuenta de esas extrañas situaciones. –pero vi cómo me mirabas… pude ver que no tardarías en venir a mí.

\- Te gusta siempre estar un paso delante de mi ¿no es así?

\- Al contrario creo que a ti es al que le gusta estar a un paso detrás de mí. Volviendo a la situación actual… aún recuerdo los resultados de tus exámenes que sin querer leí la otra vez… supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Claro, a menos que durante todo este tiempo hayas estado durmiendo con otras chicas. Si es así… creo que después de todo el condón si hubiera sido necesario. Bueno aun nos serán necesarios…

\- No he dormido con ninguna otra chica… en mucho tiempo… -confesó sin hesitar –como siempre estás un paso adelante… debes saber porque ¿verdad?

\- Entonces debes estar muy insatisfecho. Menos mal que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Así que todo lo que quieras… hazme todo lo que quieras… cuantas veces quieras. –propuso bajándose de la mesa para caminar hasta él al tiempo que se deshacía de su sostén–Sasuke… me pregunto ¿Por qué te resististe tanto? Sobre todo cuando tu cuerpo arde en deseo –le preguntó al ver que su erección regresaba. –

\- Empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo –contestó para después jalarla y llevarla con él hasta el sillón –

\- Fue aquí donde dejamos un asunto pendiente… aquí te demostré lo que puedes causarle a mi cuerpo –habló mirándolo a los ojos para después empujarlo y que este se sentara. Estaba a punto de sentarse sobre él, pero el pelinegro la detuvo. –

\- Siéntate… -pidió con la voz inestable – pero dame la espalda. Quiero sentirla arqueándose cada vez que sientes placer.

\- Como quieras… ya te he dicho que todo lo que quieras… puedes hacérmelo. –afirmó mientras sus caderas comenzaban a descender, uniendo sus cuerpos. Al sentirlo en su interior arqueo su espalda como él suponía que pasaría. Sin esperar a que Sasuke le dijera algo, comenzó a moverse, suave y seductoramente. Sus anchas caderas subiendo y bajando, a los lados en mociones circulares. –el pelinegro tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Por eso no lo noto en un principio. Pero la espalda de la pelirrosa tenía pequeñas cortaditas. Seguramente la había presionado tan fuerte sobre la mesa que pedazos pequeños de marfil la habían cortado.

\- Sakura estas sangrando…quizás deberías curarte…

\- ¿Es mucho?

\- No en realidad…

\- Entonces no pasa nada… podre curarme cuando terminemos –aseguró despreocupada. Tan pronto empezó a moverse más rápido, su cuerpo rozando con Sasuke comenzó a resonar por el estudio. Al escuchar ese choque la envolvió con ambas manos. Acariciando su vientre para después subir sus manos y acariciar sus senos. Sintiendo que la pelirrosa se cansaba un poco la apretó fuertemente de las caderas, siendo él quien empezó a moverse esta vez. Sakura llevando sus manos a su propio cuello y después a sus cabellos rosados, tomándolos por inercia al sentir ese descontrol. –Sasuke… ¿puedes moverte un poco hacia la …. a la derecha? … si así…. Un poco más… ahora despacio… no… necesito sentirte más adentro. Rápido… Sasuke … más adentro -el pelinegro dejo de besar su cuello para contestarle –

\- Empiezas a ponerte un poco exigente ¿no lo crees?

\- Si… pero se lo quiero… y sé que tú puedes dármelo…

\- No puedo decirte que no después de escucharte decir eso… pero… si quieres tenerme más adentro deberás hacer dos cosas… una es sentarte frente a mí. Eso... y dejarme morder tus pezones… aun no los he probado. –la chica se incorporó un poco, sin separar sus cuerpos del todo. Girando lentamente se acomodó para así estar frente a frente. –

\- Vaya y yo que pensaba que no podrías gustarme más… verte así completamente sonrojado… tus ojos llorosos al sentirte tan bien… ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo se siente estar dentro de mí?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Debo decir lo mismo… tu rostro arde tanto como el mío. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿Te gusta tenerme dentro? Sentirme…

\- Mucho…tanto que podría convertirme en Sada Abe… y llevarte adentro por días enteros.

\- No digas cosas tan grotescas y menos en estos momentos tan….aunque si lo pones de esa manera… lo tomare como un halago. Ahhh diablos vas a volverme loco –de pronto se volvía difícil articular palabras. Estaba seguro que si seguía moviéndose de esa manera el final llegaría muy pronto. – aunque si te soy sincero de pronto acabar como el amante de esa mujer no sería tan malo… si eso me garantiza que podre quedarme en tu interior por mucho tiempo.

\- Ojala tal cosa fuera posible… -la pelirrosa comenzó a gemir al sentir esos mordiscos delicados. Sasuke estaba perdido por completo en sus senos. Dándoles la atención que les había negado en un principio. El sabor tan peculiar de su piel sudorosa… estaba disfrutándolo. Tanto que estaba haciéndolo querer aún más. Mirándola a los ojos unos segundos para después apretar sus caderas con fuerza para acomodarla y que sus piernas se abrieran un poco más.

\- Tú también has empezado a ponerte exigente… todavía quieres ir más profundo…

\- Es tu culpa… por hacerme querer cada vez más… de pronto parece que soy insaciable.

\- Te equivocas… es solo que nunca antes habías probado algo que te hechizara desde la primera vez…

\- Quizás… quizás… -no queriendo que la chica siguiera formulándose hipótesis que se volvieran peligrosas, se acercó a besarla. El primer beso de toda la noche. Pronto se le hubo olvidado la razón por la que lo había hecho. Besándola largo y tendido por varios minutos. Solo separándose un poco a tomar aire y seguir apretándola, obligándola a descender aún más y más abajo. Cerro sus ojos para seguirla besando mientras sus senos se aplastaban por completo entre sus brazos y musculoso pecho. Al sentirla tensarse un poco, abrió los ojos de inmediato. -¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás sintiendo dolor?

\- Un poco… estas tan adentro que… no te detengas me estoy acostumbrando… solo déjame descansar un poco… hazlo despacio.

\- Si te parece más cómodo… puedes darme la espalda si quieres…

\- No, puedo aguantar un poco más… de nuevo apriétame con fuerza.

\- ¿estás segura? –pregunto mientras la besaba –

\- Si…– obedeciendo su petición siguió moviéndose con fuerza. Hundiéndose por completo en ella. La chica comenzó a gemir cada vez más y más. Aún más fuerte que la primera vez. No paso mucho tiempo para que de nuevo la sintiera estremecerse placenteramente. Esta vez ella había terminado primero. Su frente estaba completamente empapada, sudor escurriendo sobre sus parpados. –Sasuke… voy a cambiar de posición.

\- Está bien. –la chica giro su cuerpo de nuevo dándole la espalda, mas no por completo. Ambos acomodaron sus cuerpos de tal manera que pudieran seguir viéndose a los ojos. Lo único que se volvió difícil fue el poder besarse con libertad. Besarse en esa posición era un tanto cansado para su cuello, así que Sakura prefirió alejarse. Dedicándose a mirarlo mientras el pelinegro hacia poco por apagar esos fuertes bramidos que escapaban de sus labios. Sonidos tan salvajes, animales… y a la vez tan humanos. La pelirrosa sonreía por momentos y gemía por otros. Como quisiera poder besarlo con más libertad, apagar sus masculinos gemidos al enredar su lengua con la suya. –

\- Sasuke…

\- Hmph

\- ¿Quieres que te haga sentir aún más placer?

\- ¿Es posible sentir más? –preguntó con una risita irónica, la cual se apagó pronto al sentir otro espasmo placentero. – No sé si tal cosa sea posible –explico mientras llevaba una de sus manos al estómago de la chica y de ahí a su oreja para besarla. –

\- Claro que es posible… ¿Puedes sentirlo?

\- No… diablos si… si –sus ojos se cerraron al sentir como la intimidad de Sakura lo apretaba por completo. Sosteniéndolo muy fuerte y después dejándolo escapar. –

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?

\- Si… con un carajo Sakura… otra vez…

\- ¿Otra vez? –pregunto con una sonrisa al verlo completamente extasiado –

\- No te detengas… – pidió mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza –

\- Es mi forma de disculparme por terminar primero que tu…

\- Si así van a ser tus disculpas… por mi puedes terminar siempre primero…Sakura… hazlo de nuevo… con un demonio… Sakura… Sakura…-rugió con fuerza junto a su oído al sentir como se deshacía por completo. De nuevo se quedaron inmóviles por varios minutos. Tampoco dijeron nada. La satisfacción había sido tanta que costaba recuperarse. Aun así el pelinegro fue el primero en hablar. – Sakura…

\- Dime…

\- Quiero hacerlo una vez más…

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? –pregunto la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Mordió sus labios al sentir el vacío físico. Poniéndose de pie frente a él, le sonrió– ¿Quieres ir de nuevo a la mesa?

\- No… anoche me quede a dormir aquí… tengo unas cobijas dobladas sobre aquella silla –explicó tras ponerse de pie. No tardando mucho en preparar el escenario para el siguiente acto. Dándole la espalda para extender la cobija un poco más, se distrajo. Volviendo su vista solo para darse cuenta que la pelirrosa ya se había recostado. – parece que no quieres perder el tiempo.

\- Es nuestro tiempo… -declaró para después abrir sus piernas, invitándolo una vez más. De nuevo pudo ver los rastros de sí mismo. Algunos ya secos sobre sus sensuales muslos. Si seguían así toda la noche no quería ni pensar como dejaría el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. –Sasuke…

\- Dime –contesto mientras descendía para acomodarse entre sus piernas –

\- ¿Podemos ir un poco más lento esta vez? –preguntó tras enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura masculina. –

\- Si lo quieres lento… lento será… -afirmó mientras se hacía camino hacia sus adentros –

\- Aunque… si de pronto… te es imposible… no importa si no puedes controlarte…

\- ¿Piensas que solo me importa mi propio placer?

\- No... al contrario piensas muy poco en tu propio placer. Es por eso que te lo digo. Acabo de descubrirlo… al menos en el sexo no eres tan egocéntrico. Por eso si te cansas de la lentitud… puedes hacerlo tan rápido como quieras… -el pelinegro la miraba a los ojos. Ella tenía razón. Usualmente siempre ponía el placer de sus parejas por encima del suyo. Aunque debía ser sincero y aceptar que no era por consideración. Al menos no del todo. Ya que para él no había nada más placentero que saber que podía satisfacer a sus compañeras de cama. Entre más lo disfrutaran el placer incrementaba para él. Quizás después de todo Sakura estaba equivocada. Él era un poco egoísta en la cama. Ya que no las satisfacía por satisfacerlas… era para satisfacerse a sí mismo. Para que aclararle tal cosa… seguramente ella lo descubriría pronto. Aunque si se sinceraba, esa noche era un tanto distinta. –

\- Me has dicho que lo prefieres lento esta vez… ¿Cuál es el caso de hacer lo que me plazca, si tú no quieres lo mismo que yo?... para mí no hay ningún problema… puedo ser tan lento como lo desees.

\- Y vaya que me has hecho caso… tienes ya varios segundos en mi interior y aun no te has movido…

\- Eso es tu culpa… estás hablando demasiado –

\- Entonces ya no diré más… permaneceré en silencio…

\- No… quiero seguir escuchándote… nada de silencio –índico mientras la besaba para después empezar a moverse. Lento…todo muy lento como ella lo quería.

* * *

 **Nunca he visto la serie de los Borgia. He escuchado que es muy buena. Lo único es que si he leído el manga. Se llama Cesare de Souryo Fuyumi algunos la conozcan quizás por que es la autora del manga mars. En fin el manga de Cesare esta buenísimo.**

 **Después de tanta tortura finalmente Sasuke dio su brazo a torcer.**

 **La canción de _Me im not de nine inch nails_ es de mis favoritas.  
Muchos dicen que la de closer es la mas adecuada para tener ciertos encuentros... pero yo prefiero me im not. Por cierto la de closer aparecerá en capítulos futuros.  
En mi pagina de deviantart anilu37 dejare un journal con los links de todas las imágenes, canciones etc... de todos estos capítulos. Tan pronto publique me pasare a dejar todo allá.**

 **Y por cierto si alguien no ha escuchado la historia de _Sada Abe_ ... tengo una extraña obsesion por ver documentales de asesinos en serie y ese tipo de cosas... aunque lo que menciono aquí sobre ella no sucedió del todo... pero imagino que pudo haber pasado.**

 **Nunca se olviden de usar preservativos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo.**

 **Capitulo 10**

* * *

No recordaba con exactitud a qué horas se habían quedado dormidos, pero luchando con sus parpados pesados, los abrió al escuchar la voz de Sakura. –

\- Sasuke despierta… tenemos clase…

\- Dormimos muy poco –se quejó al incorporarse. Al ver que la pelirrosa intentaba abrocharse su sostén, llevo sus manos a su espalda. –yo lo hare… tu espalda ¿quieres que la cure? Aunque a decir verdad no creo que sea necesario. Son muy pequeñas… parece como si te hubieran rasguñado.

\- Poco te falto para en verdad hacerlo…Está bien… no me duelen… así que no deben ser muy grandes solo superficiales… pobre escultura.

\- Ya te dije que no le des importancia. No era para la exposición. –pidió el pelinegro tras ponerse de pie para comenzar a cambiarse. –

\- Sasuke… ¿Quieres escuchar algo que te suba el ego?

\- ¿Por qué querría algo así tan temprano?

\- Quizás tu no… pero quiero decírtelo para disfrutar tu expresión…

\- Siempre tienes tanto que decir…bueno soy todo oídos. –indico tras ponerse su playera –

\- No puedo iniciar ninguna mañana si no me he dado un baño antes… parece que no somos japoneses dignos. No ducha antes… no ducha después.

\- En nuestro caso eso hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Pero volviendo a tu dosis diaria de ego…me has dejado demasiado pegajosa… sobretodo mis piernas… pero solo porque fuiste tú… no me importa oler a sexo por todas partes…

\- No serás la única… yo también llevare ese olor –declaró. Manifestando la expresión que Sakura esperaba ver en su rostro –… y deja de decirme este tipo de cosas…más cuando no hay tiempo para seguir mis instintos.

\- Es una lástima, pero no… no hay tiempo… además he faltado ya a muchas clases… -Revisando su reloj antes de entrar al salón, Sakura se detuvo en la puerta. –aún faltan diez minutos. Es suficiente para ir por un café. Comprare uno para mi ¿quieres uno?

\- Sí, pero sin azúcar por favor –pidió el pelinegro tras sentarse –

\- Enseguida regreso –la pelirrosa salió a paso apresurado. Mientras que Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su mesa banco. Estaba exhausto. No había dormido bien y aunado a eso… tampoco podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo. Ni siquiera cuando caminaban juntos hacia el salón. Quería verla desnuda de nuevo… pero para su desgracia estaba la clase y había muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi dos semanas hubieron pasado. Todo había sido muy simple. Sexo cada vez que se encontraban. Todo seguía como antes. Trabajando en sus proyectos y viéndose a diario en la escuela. La única diferencia era que la mayoría de todos los encuentros habían culminado en sexo. Sexo en su estudio. Sexo en el estudio de Sakura. Incluso dos veces en un motel cercano a la escuela. Se habían topado comprando un café durante la noche. Uno que ninguno bebió, pues el motel se les atravesó en el camino. Por más que dormía con ella, no lograba saciarse. Quizás era ella… o todo el tiempo que duro en abstinencia, pero no parecía estar satisfecho. De pronto pensó que a la lista donde habían dormido juntos, debía agregar la casa de Sakura. O mejor dicho, el estudio del padre de Sakura. Había asistido a la celebración del cumpleaños de la esposa de su padre. Sakura estaba allí cuando llego. Sonriéndole discretamente para que no hiciera ninguna mala cara a pesar de que no quería estar en ese lugar. Había recibido una llamada del maestro que lo estaba ayudando a organizar su exposición. Necesitaba una información urgente. El padre de Sakura le ofreció su estudio y la computadora. Sakura lo había acompañado. Había sido muy divertido. Sentía una extraña liberación al estar teniendo sexo en un evento donde su padre no paraba de sonreír.

Quisiera repetir tal ocasión… aunque había sido la tarde anterior. Aunque hubiese dormido con Sakura también en la noche. Era verdad. Se había vuelto insaciable. Estaba a punto de ponerse a recordar su aventura en el estudio, cuando recordó que debía marcharse. Tenía una cita urgente con Shinomoto. Muy a pesar de que era domingo. Tenía que ver los últimos detalles, pues su exposición inauguraría en dos días. Sentándose sobre la cama, comenzó a tallarse los ojos. Buscando con la vista donde habían caído sus ropas. Después del cumpleaños ambos regresaron juntos. Quitándose las ropas y lanzándolas a todas partes. Volviendo su vista hacia el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, vio que esta estaba profundamente dormida. La envidiaba. Quería seguir dormido, pero había mucho que hacer. Una vez que localizo sus ropas las levanto y se cambió. Estaba poniéndose el último de sus zapatos cuando escucho un profundo bostezo. Volvió su vista hacia Sakura quien estaba ya semi despierta.

\- ¿Qué horas es? –preguntó adormilada –

\- Son las 7:15…

\- Es muy temprano… ¿vas con Shinomoto?

\- Iré a mi dormitorio. Tomare un baño primero y después lo veré…

\- Ya veo…yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer… dormiré un poco más y me iré a mi departamento. Debo trabajar en una pintura…

\- Igual yo… debo enmarcar una de las mías. Bueno me marcho….nos estamos viendo.

\- Si…por cierto Reiko… creo que ella se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos ayer por la tarde en el estudio de mi padre. O al menos lo sospecha…

\- ¿Te molesta que lo sepa?

\- Para nada…

\- Entonces tampoco para mí es un problema.

\- Imagino que no podremos vernos con frecuencia en estos días... En fin… te dejo marcharte… suerte. Esperemos que Shinomoto haya organizado bien las cosas…

\- Esperemos –dirigiéndose a la puerta se marchó rápidamente. Había tanto que hacer que de pronto ya no pudo detenerse a recordar lo que habían hecho en el estudio del padre de Sakura. –

* * *

\- Mira allá esta Sakura –señaló Suigetsu – deberías ir a saludarla.

\- ¿Por qué querría hacer tal cosa?

\- Porque no la ves desde el domingo… sé que has estado ocupado por lo de la exposición, pero ya estamos a miércoles. ¿O el efecto te duro solo dos semanas?

\- ¿Cuál efecto?

\- ¿Vas a negarme que han estado durmiendo juntos durante todo este tiempo? Aunque te creo capaz.

\- No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

\- Me lo hayas dicho o no termine enterándome. Y fue muy fácil. Los vi… ese día que entraron al motel. Mei y yo también estábamos allí… terminamos. Por cierto ya es definitivo. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Regresando al tema… tu padre le comento al mío que fuiste al cumpleaños de su esposa. No lo hubieras hecho si no estuvieras bien con Sakura.

\- De pronto conoces mi vida privada mejor que yo…

\- No entiendo por qué negarlo… no tiene nada de malo que salgas con alguien que te gusta.

\- No salgo con ella…

\- ¿Entonces es solo sexo?

\- Algo así…

\- En verdad que no te entiendo… por cierto ¿Has recibido algún mensaje de Karin?

\- Sí. Ayer me llamo. Dijo que hoy precisamente llegaría a Japón. Le dieron solo unos días, pero vendrá.

\- ¿Crees que regrese a Japón cuando termine con su programa de intercambio?

\- Es lo más probable… dice que pedirá el cambio de Los Ángeles a Nueva York. Si se lo dan regresara seis meses a Japón y después se ira de nuevo.

\- Menos mal que viene de visita…siento que nos ha tenido muy abandonados. ¿te conto algo sobre Ritsuko?

\- No le pregunte por ella. Supongo que debe irle bien… nunca tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones cuando estuvimos juntos… no sé qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hacemos.

\- ¿Sigues molesto con ella?

\- No fui yo quien se robó todas sus ideas…

\- ¿Estás seguro que las robo o, solo fue influenciada por su convivencia?

\- Suigetsu puedo distinguir perfectamente la diferencia entre la influencia… la inspiración… y plasmar las ideas ajenas…

\- Pues si es así… de pronto me molesta… ya que gracias a ese crédito está donde está.

\- Tal vez… no puedo decir que no sabe pintar…pero la verdad es que no es la más creativa. Nunca ha podido plasmar sus propias ideas…nunca las suyas. –al decir esto se topó con Sakura que pasaba junto a ellos. Lo miró unos segundos para sonreírle, ondeando su mano para saludarlo y después seguir su camino. Sasuke la miro un tanto pasmado, pues pensó que al menos le diría algunas palabras. –

\- Si necesitabas decirle algo se lo hubieras dicho…

\- No tenía nada que decirle…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué la cara? Es obvio que no esperabas que fuera a dejarte así… ni te quejes… no pensabas saludarla de todas formas.

\- No me he quejado…

\- Al menos no en voz alta.

\- Como sea…debo irme. Tengo que cambiarme y prepararme… te veo en la noche…

\- Si allí estaré. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Karin…

\- Pensé que a mi trabajo…

\- Bueno eso también…

\- Si claro… por cierto también tendrás una instalación digital ¿no?

\- Si en los primeros de mayo.

* * *

\- Sasuke en verdad no sé qué decirte. No sé cómo le haces. Escultura y pintura. Yo solo puedo dedicarme a una sola cosa. Crear esculturas es algo que no estoy segura de poder hacer. Una cosa es darle forma anatómica en el lienzo, pero hacer algo que se pueda tocar y tan perfecto… no. Te admiro muchísimo… si Ritsuko pudiese ver esto ten por seguro que se emocionaría…

\- Tanto que haría una copia de cada una de ellas…

\- Ya no digas eso… después de todo es mi prima.

\- Karin… aunque sea tu prima… no puedes negar que lo hizo.

\- En eso tienes razón… y más con el éxito que ha tenido.

\- Un éxito de imitación no puede durar para siempre… espero que al menos durante este tiempo su estilo propio haya mejorado… por su bien y… -el pelinegro guardó silencio al ver que Sakura se acercaba. Karin pudo darse cuenta de la seriedad que había cobrado el entorno. –

\- Felicidades. Parece que han sido todo un éxito. Tanto las pinturas como las esculturas… bueno lo que he visto hasta ahora. –saludó la pelirrosa –

\- Por primera vez debo decir que todas han quedado como lo deseaba. –contestó el pelinegro –

\- Son perfectas –agregó Karin al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada extraña a Sakura. La veía de arriba abajo. Como si la reconociera.

\- Si, son perfectas. Todas excepto una. –la pelirrosa fingió no haberla visto examinarla de pies a cabeza. – ¿Quieres saber cuál Sasuke?

\- Anda… dímelo. De todos creo que tu crítica es la que menos me haría enojar…

\- Aquella… la ninfa poniéndose de puntillas para besar a Zeus… el tendón de su tobillo… no se ve del todo tenso… además la piel entre el tobillo y el talón se arruga ligeramente al estar de puntillas… solo ese detalle. Al menos de lo que he visto en escultura… aun debo ver tus pinturas, pero siempre me han gustado mucho. Dudo que les encuentre algún defecto –la chica sonrió y se alejó. Poniéndose de pie frente a cada pieza. Observando con escrutinio cada detalle –

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no me la presentaste?

\- Es una compañera… también pinta y hace esculturas…

\- Y duerme con él… compañera de cama y novia… -agregó Suigetsu apareciendo de la nada –

\- Algo tarde ¿no lo crees?

\- Lo siento…

\- Vaya no sabía que ya tenías una novia… no es tu estilo tener una… nunca lo fue… Ritsuko ha sido la única excepción. Pensé que habías dicho que las relaciones no eran para ti –Karin se veía tranquila, pero su tono sonaba molesto –

\- No es mi novia…

\- Eso dice él… lo niega… pero créeme que lo es.

\- Si él dice que no lo es… no lo es… por cierto me parece conocida…espera ya… Sakura algo ¿no?

\- ¿la conoces? –preguntó Suigetsu –

\- Un poco… es la chica que no hizo el examen de admisión… ¿Que antes no usaba otro tipo de ropa?… Ya saben vestidos de flores, sandalias… toda una niña de bien.

\- La misma… pero como vez logro cautivar a nuestro Sasukin.

\- Nadie ha cautivado a nadie…

\- Vaya Sasuke… nunca pensé que saldrías con alguien así… ¿cambio su imagen por ti?

\- No… hablemos de otra cosa… lo que pasa entre ella y yo es irrelevante…

\- Claro que no… es tu novia… te apuesto que tienes hasta su número guardado con un corazón –Suigetsu le arrebato su móvil. Buscando el número de la pelirrosa pero no lo encontró. Sasuke solo tenía veinte contactos y ninguno era Sakura – ¿Cómo es que no tienes su número?

\- No lo tengo… por qué no lo necesito…y no es mi novia.

\- Vaya…pero entonces como es que ustedes con frecuencia… ¿no me digas que solo se ven aquí en la escuela?

\- Pues si… los dos pasamos mucho tiempo aquí… al igual que tú.

\- Ya basta Suigetsu… déjalo en paz… es bastante claro que solo es sexo y nada más. Por cierto chicos… escuche que el viernes varias bandas tocaran en el subterráneo. Tengo mucho sin ir a uno. Tocará una de mis tres bandas favoritas. Díganme que me llevaran a verlos. Vayamos por yakiniku tan pronto cierre la exposición el día de hoy.

* * *

\- Sasuke… te ves muy serio. No eres la persona más alegre del mundo, pero usualmente no estás tan callado. Al menos finge que la estás pasando bien. Digo esta es tu cuarta exposición en la escuela. Eres quien más ha tenido hasta ahora. Suigetsu sírveme más sake por favor.

\- Karin nada ni nadie en el mundo lo hará sonreír… ¿Quieres saber por qué?

\- Déjenme tranquilo… es solo que estoy cansado.

\- No finjas…. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

\- ¿De qué? Dime Suigetsu anda dime –preguntó la pelirroja un tanto divertida –

\- Fue porque su Sakura no se despidió de él… ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se fue de la exposición.

\- Eso no es cierto Suigetsu…

\- Pero dices que entre ustedes no hay nada serio… ashh –se quejó Karin –

\- No lo hay –aseguró Sasuke –

\- Entonces porque esa cara…

\- Déjame Suigetsu…

\- Claro que no… estas así porque estas celoso.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

\- Porque cuando veníamos para acá… viste a Sakura cenando en un puesto de ramen con Sasori de DPC.

\- ¿Sasori? ¡DPC! No me digas que la pelirrosita también sale con él…

\- Eso parece… aunque lo dudo. Deben ser amigos por que ahora toca en sus tiempos libres con Purple Blood –argumentó Suigetsu –

\- Con el grupo de la gritona esa ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ino –contestó el pelinegro para después darle otro sorbo a su cerveza –

\- Quien lo pensara… que esa chica es la misma de antes. Aunque solo la vi un par de veces antes de irme.

\- Yo no le veo nada de raro. Tampoco se me hizo que se vistiera infantil –aseguró Suigetsu – eran solo vestidos muy femeninos. Pero tanto como decir que parecía una niña… Sasuke siempre exagero al describir su imagen.

\- Aun así… se ve muy diferente. Y la han aceptado… digo tenía mala fama por no haber tomado el examen de admisión.

\- ¿Viste el mural que está en las afueras de nuestro dormitorio? –

\- Si… claro que lo vi Suigetsu. Muy impresionante por cierto…

\- Ella lo pinto…

\- ¿Qué?... espera solo recuerdo que Shinomoto se lo había asignado a alguien más… pero me fui antes de que lo empezaran…y era cuando tenía aquella imagen de niña buena. ¿En verdad fue ella?

\- Sobre su estilo de pintura pregúntale a Sasuke… es quien ha pasado más tiempo con ella. Y conoce su estilo a la perfección.

\- Sasuke no entiendo ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella si no es tu novia?

\- Estamos juntos en algunas clases….

\- Eso debería ser suficiente ¿Por qué tienes que dormir con ella?...

\- Porque le gusta ¿Por qué otra razón lo haría? No es obvio Karin…

\- ¡Cállate Suigetsu!

\- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Ya has decidido si te quedas en Los Ángeles, o pides tú cambio a Nueva york? –cambiando drásticamente de tema, Sasuke le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y se dedicó a escuchar a Karin. Platicaron por un buen rato. Suigetsu fue el primero en quedarse dormido sobre la mesa. Sasuke era el más sobrio de los tres. Karin usualmente se volvía ruidosa con la bebida, pero al parecer esa noche no.

\- Sasuke…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Por qué ella? Habiendo tantas chicas…

\- Karin es solo sexo… no entiendo porque te molesta tanto.

\- Tú me hiciste una promesa ¿no la recuerdas? –su tono de voz se volvió meloso. Le tomo de la mano y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de este. –

\- Si, la recuerdo… pero también recuerdo que era más un juego que algo serio.

\- Para mí era serio…me prometiste que si alguna vez estabas listo para una relación me lo harías saber… siempre estuve molesta con Ritsuko. Ella sabía que me gustabas por eso salió contigo… crees que si te lo hubiera confesado antes que ella… ¿Hubiera existido una posibilidad entre nosotros?

\- No lo sé. Lo de Ritsuko nunca fue nada serio y lo sabes… contigo quizás hubiera sido lo mismo.

\- Eso suena funesto…En verdad te gusta mucho esa chica ¿no es así? Es obvio… y me molesta.

\- No tiene por qué molestarte…

\- Claro que lo hace… no me gusta verte con ella.

\- Solo me has visto cruzar palabras con ella el día de hoy… no exageres.

\- No me gusta…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siento que has roto el patrón y eso me preocupa…todas las chicas con las que salías y duermes… incluso Ritsuko son parecidas… pero ella es diferente. –a la pelirroja le dio hipo mientras hablaba –

\- Ya deja de beber. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Hay que despertar a Suigetsu.

\- Me quedare con ustedes en su dormitorio… mi hotel está muy lejos.

\- Está bien, pero vayámonos ya.

* * *

\- ¡Con un demonio Suigetsu! ¿Cómo que tú tampoco traes las llaves del dormitorio?

\- Tu deberías traer las tuyas… también es tu culpa.

\- Las mías están en mi estudio.

\- Pues vamos por ellas –sugirió Karin –

\- Me van a dejar solo… seguramente quieres aprovecharte de él.

\- Cállate idiota y espéranos aquí en las máquinas expendedoras. –al llegar al edificio de los estudios comenzó a llover ligeramente, más los relámpagos eran claramente visibles –Sasuke te esperare aquí… no me siento capaz de subir tantos escalones. Además amo los relámpagos.

\- Sí, no hay problema no tardare. –comenzó a subir las escaleras con prisas. Si no fuera por la ligera ráfaga de viento que se coló en el pasillo, no se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura. Había un pequeño balcón en el área comunal. Un piso antes de llegar a donde estaban sus respectivos estudios. Usualmente era utilizado por los alumnos que fumaban, pero Sakura definitivamente no estaba fumando. Estaba de pie recibiendo las frías gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo. La lluvia no era intensa, pero si la estaba mojando. No supo en qué momento comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero al tenerla ya tan cerca se detuvo. Contemplándola sin siquiera saber por qué. Poco a poco fue dando varios pasos hacia atrás. No quería que se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Noto que estaba descalza. Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando la escucho llamar un nombre. Al contestar el teléfono se alejó un poco de la lluvia –

\- Si, Sasori… Estoy en mi estudio. Termine una de mis piezas… pensaba volver al departamento, pero quizás espere a que la lluvia termine. Si tarda mucho me quedare aquí. No tengo hambre… comimos demasiado ramen. No quiero que vengas por mí. Me preocupas cuando manejas bajo la lluvia. Si ya está dormido… bebió mucho. Está bien, pero prométeme que vendrás con cuidado. Y ni creas que te dejare ir a tu casa. Esta más lejos. No quiero que tengas un accidente. Está bien. Dices veinte minutos… te espero. Si puedes traérmelas te lo agradecería. – Colgó para después seguir mirando la lluvia. Al sentir una presencia ajena giro su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sasuke estaba de pie observándola. –Sasuke… ¿viniste a trabajar en alguna pieza? –tras hacerle esta pregunta la lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Incluso colándose al interior del edificio. La pelirrosa se alejó y cerró la puerta que llevaba al balcón. Sus cabellos estaban aún más empapados. –

\- ¿Estabas trabajando?

\- Solo un poco… pero ya termine. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún pendiente?

\- No, solo vine por las llaves de mi dormitorio. Suigetsu olvido las suyas… y las mías las deje aquí.

\- ¿no vino contigo?

\- No, pero Karin si…

\- ¿Karin?

\- La chica que estaba conmigo en la exposición el día de hoy…

\- Ya… la pelirroja… ¿está esperándote abajo?

\- Si…

\- No debiste dejarla allá… la lluvia… Está bajando la temperatura. ¿no quieres que le preste una de mis chamarras? Llévale esta… tengo otra en mi estudio. –al quitársela Sasuke poso su mirada de inmediato sobre sus senos. Estos se transparentaban a la perfección a través de la tela de su vestido blanco de tirantes. Sakura no llevaba sostén. –

\- No creo que ella quiera tu chamarra…

\- ¿No? Bueno tienes razón quizás no la acepte… ya que no somos conocidas. ¿Y tú no la quieres? –preguntó al ver que su camiseta no tenía mangas –No puedes resfriarte…y menos ahora que debes estar al pendiente de tu exposición. Aunque también mi chamarra está un poco húmeda… aun así toma puede servir de algo… Bueno me despido… voy a mi estudio. No la dejes esperando más. Se resfriara. Al menos los dormitorios no están muy lejos. – Le sonrió para después pasarlo de largo. Sasuke observo las huellas que había dejado con sus pies descalzos y sin poder detenerse, le dio alcance. – ¿sucede algo? –preguntó al sentirlo posar su mano en uno de sus hombros. La miraba sin parpadear.

* * *

 **Que decir de Sasuke que aun tiene algunas dudas.**

 **Apareció Karin. No la odien... tampoco a mi.**

 **En verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**

 **A veces cuando no hay nada de inspiración, saber que alguien te escribe algo o te da su opinión motiva mucho.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **De nuevo advertencia este capitulo tiene contenido M**

* * *

\- No… es solo que… yo…

\- Te noto extraño… ¡Ah! Ni siquiera lo disimulas. Estas viendo mis senos… ya veo por qué. Me quite el sostén hace rato y la lluvia me mojo… ¿te gusta cómo se ven? –sugirió al ver que la seguía mirando – veo que sí. Sasuke… tu amiga está esperándote. ¿Cómo vamos a resolver tu problema? –le preguntó seductoramente al acercársele. –Sasuke si te ve así… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó tocándole la entrepierna. Sonriendo al darse cuenta que estaba excitado. – ¿solo de ver mis senos? Debe ser porque no hemos dormido juntos en estos tres días. Lástima que hoy no se podrá. Al menos no como me gustaría. ¿Qué podremos hacer al respecto? –preguntó de nuevo para después comenzar a desabotonar su pantalón. –Tendrá que ser algo rápido… de lo contrario tendré que decirle a tu amiga que te robare de su lado. –explicó mientras comenzaba a descender. Las piernas del pelinegro temblaron ligeramente al sentir su respiración tan cerca. –Sasuke…

\- Hmph…

\- Dime que la quieres… será mi pago por lo que me hiciste ese día en el estudio de mi padre.

\- Sakura… tu boca… la quiero… -Un fuerte escalofrió se originó en su espalda baja, subiendo rápidamente por toda su columna. Vibrando vertebra por vertebra hasta llegar a su cuello. Causándole una sensación que lo hizo estremecerse a tal punto que su cabeza se ladeo. Perdido por completo mientras ella se dedicaba a saborearlo. Su lengua lamiéndolo despacio… para después usar sus labios y darle placer. ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de ella sentía que dejaba de ser él? ¿O, quizás era que su yo verdadero era el que aparecía cuando estaba junto a ella? Dejo de pensar en cosas tan complicadas. Dedicándose a sentirla y disfrutar. Cada vez que dormía con ella terminaba queriendo más. De pronto sentía que podía pedirle lo que fuese… sabiendo bien que ella no se lo negaría.

\- Sakura… -musitó con dificultad. La pelirrosa no le contesto. Seguía entretenida ofreciéndole placer sin embargo, clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Dándole a entender que estaba prestándole atención –Quiero que hagas lo que estabas haciendo esa noche en tu estudio…

\- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó alejando su rostro, pero no su mano –

\- Lo que estabas haciendo… con ese tipo…

\- ¡Ahh! –la pelirrosa sonrió sin disimulo. Parecía que escucharlo decir tal cosa la había alegrado –Sabía que esa imagen debía estar guardada en tu cabeza. Aunque no fue algo que planeara… se convirtió en algo positivo. Por así decirlo. –

\- ¿Quién en su sano juicio olvidaría algo así?

\- Ciertamente no tu… Sasuke… ¿Alguna vez te masturbaste con esa imagen en tu cabeza?

\- Muchas veces…

\- Umm… de pronto a mi cuerpo le agrada que seas tan sincero. ¿Así? ¿Quieres que me toque así? –preguntó llevando su mano a su intimidad, haciendo sus bragas a un lado. –

\- Tu vestido no me deja ver…-se quejó con dificultad –

\- ¿Entonces qué esperas para quitármelo? –la pelirrosa levanto ambos brazos para que Sasuke pudiera deshacerse de su ropa. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar clavar de nuevo esos ojos negros sobre sus senos. La pelirrosa se acomodó en cuclillas. Dispuesta a continuar lo que había empezado. Mas esta vez haciendo también lo que él le había pedido. Dándose placer a sí misma con él de testigo. Sasuke intentaba grabarlo todo en su memoria. Con la esperanza de sustituir ese otro recuerdo con la situación actual. No logrando evitar la tentación. Llevando una de sus manos a su pecho. Este estaba helado, seguramente por la humedad que su vestido había absorbido. Se sentía tan bien sentir como lo helado desaparecía con el calor de la palma de su mano. Sintiendo que la chica aumentaba la velocidad de sus acciones no pudo evitar llevar su otra mano a su rostro. Acariciándole la mejilla mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. De pronto ya no pudo resistir más. Rindiéndose completamente ante la boca de la pelirrosa. Sintiendo que Sasuke finalmente se relajaba y la tensión desaparecía, se puso de pie. Lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. -¿acaso no merezco un beso?

\- Más de uno –respondió el pelinegro abalanzándose sobre ella. No importándole siquiera poder probarse a sí mismo al besarla de esa forma. El placer que había sentido lo hacía sentirse en deuda con ella. Llevando ambas manos a sus bragas comenzó a deslizarlas, sintiéndolas empapadas al tacto. Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de devolverle el favor. Hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho en el estudio de su padre como ella había dicho. Pero para su mala suerte no fue posible, pues la voz de Karin resonó en el edificio –

\- Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? Estas tardando demasiado.

\- Diablos –susurró el pelinegro para después separarse de Sakura. Subiendo su pantalón y abotonándolo al instante. – lo siento Sakura… no puedo continuar.

\- Despreocúpate… no tengo nada que reclamar. Aunque sea solo sexo como les dijiste… al menos es sexo delicioso… y sobretodo me hace muy feliz saber que lo disfrutaste –aseguró mientras se ponía su vestido.

\- ¿me escuchaste en la galería?

\- Si… pero despreocúpate… no me ofendí. La realidad es que realmente las cosas son como las describiste… solo sexo. Bueno te veo después. La pelirrosa se marchó antes de que Karin llegara hasta ellos. O, al menos eso intento, pues se la topo más adelante.

\- ¡Oh eres tú! –exclamó la pelirroja. –

\- Buenas noches…

\- ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

\- Si… no debe tardar.

\- ¿Estaba contigo?

\- Si… discúlpame por haberlo retrasado.

\- Despreocúpate… por mí no hay problema… solo espero que haya encontrado sus llaves. Mi hotel está muy lejos así que me dormiré con él.

\- Si lo sé… y con Suigetsu.

\- Hace rato me envió un mensaje. Se cansó de esperarnos en la lluvia… entro al dormitorio de otro de sus amigos. ¿No te molesta que nos quedemos solos?

\- No. Para nada. –la pelirrosa le sonrió con humor. Dándole a entender que dijera lo que dijera no provocaría celos en ella – debo irme yo también. No tardan en llegar por mí.

\- Estas descalza…

\- Si… pero no por mucho tiempo. –sonrió al ver que Sasori subía las escaleras. Botas de lluvia en mano y un rompe viento extra. –

\- ¿Cómo siguió Chouji?

\- Bebió demasiado… pero parece que después de vomitar sobre mis zapatos, se sintió mejor automáticamente. Estuve con él un buen tiempo. Mientras dormía trabajé en una de mis pinturas. No creo que pase mala noche, pero sin duda mañana tendrá una gran resaca. –explicó mientras se ponía las botas y el rompe viento que le ofrecían – por cierto Sasori… ella es Karin.

\- Buenas noches… mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío… soy fan de tu trabajo con DPC. Suigetsu me contó que de vez en vez cantas en vez de Ren. –la pelirroja estaba segura que no las habían presentado. Quizás era posible que Sasuke le hubiera dicho su nombre a la tal Sakura. –

\- Sí. No muy seguido pero sí.

\- Espero poder escucharlos durante estas mini vacaciones.

\- Esperemos que si –sonrió con alegría para después volverse a la pelirrosa – ¿lista?

\- Si… por cierto es en serio lo que te dije… quédate conmigo. Tu casa está muy lejos como para que manejes la moto hasta allá. En la mañana puedes regresar. –ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Segundos más tarde Sasuke apareció en el umbral del pasillo.

\- Tardaste más de diez minutos. Estabas con Sakura ¿no es así?

\- Sí, me topé con ella.

\- La vi no hace más de un minuto… se fue con Sasori. Dijeron algo de que se quedaría a dormir con ella. ¿Entonces él es el novio oficial? Vino hasta aquí por ella. ¿Es su novia y lo engaña contigo?

\- No. –su respuesta sonó dudosa, pues nunca antes había pensado en ello. Las veces que los había visto juntos, Sasori era muy afectuoso.

\- No entiendo… no es tu novia… no es novia de Sasori… ¿Solo duerme con los dos?

\- Karin… vámonos. Tengo mucho sueño –se adelantó a descender. Karin lo seguía de cercas, pero este parecía llevar prisas. Como si no quisiera que lo alcanzara. Una vez en el dormitorio, Karin lo observo con detenimiento. –

\- No llevabas esa cazadora cuando fuimos por las llaves.

\- Sakura me la presto… por la lluvia.

\- Si, pues supongo que sabía que Sasori le traería un rompe vientos y sus botas de lluvia.

\- Buenas noches. Puedes dormir en el cuarto de Suigetsu. –Sasuke ignoro sus comentarios, caminando hacia su cuarto –

\- No quiero dormir en el de Suigetsu. ¿Por qué no duermo en el tuyo? Seguramente la pasaríamos bien –bromeó con la intención de probar el terreno. Sasuke se volvió a mirarla. –

\- Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto antes de que te marcharas. Te respeto… por eso no duermo contigo.

\- Lo hicimos en el pasado.

\- Por lo mismo sabes que aunque no fue un error… es algo que no debe repetirse….

\- Estas seguro que no es porque de pronto sientes que tienes que serle fiel a tu pelirrosa.

\- ¿Fiel? No es mi novia… ya te lo dije…

\- Parece que no necesita ser tu novia para que le tengas fidelidad. ¿no es solo sexo?

\- Lo es. Y lo seguirá siendo…

\- Bueno de eso no puedes estar seguro… al menos toda esta situación me divierte. De alguna forma u otra siento que has cambiado en estos dos años que me ausente.

\- En cambio tú sigues siendo la misma… -el pelinegro le sonrió abiertamente. –por eso es que se… que ni siquiera si es solo sexo saldrás ilesa. No quiero lastimarte… tú y Suigetsu son los únicos a los que no deseo lastimar. Son mis únicos amigos.

\- Me rindo… -aseguró la chica con sinceridad. –tienes razón. Si lo pienso detenidamente… es mejor así. Estamos mejor así… no tengo deseo alguno de echar a perder nuestra amistad.

\- Bueno al menos ese punto quedo claro –Sasuke sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Después de ir al baño y a lavarse los dientes, se quitó la cazadora de Sakura. Tras colgarla en su closet, se puso su ropa para dormir. Al recostarse sobre su cama no pudo evitar sentir ese fuerte calor. Comenzaba a preguntarse si debía refrescarse con una ducha y así calmar su mente. La sensación de la boca de Sakura… aun podía sentirla. Podía recordarla vívidamente. Como si nunca se hubiera detenido y ella siguiera ahí dándole placer. Mejor se ducharía la mañana siguiente. Quería dormir sabiendo que aún quedaban rastros de ella. Como hubiera querido provocarle lo mismo, pero les faltó tiempo. Comparando ambas situaciones… la de hace rato y la de la casa de Sakura… tenía que aceptar que había disfrutado aún más en la oficina del padre de Sakura. Recordarla disfrutando de esa manera lo hacía sentir más placer que la lengua y boca de la pelirrosa. A pesar de estar ocupado debía admitir que durante las noches de esos tres días, había estado recordando esa situación. Y esa noche no sería la excepción. Quería recordar de nuevo su rostro sonrojado… y sus gemidos silenciosos. Viendo como su deliciosa intimidad vibraba bajo su lengua. Si… nada mejor para arrullarse que recordar esa tarde en casa del padre de Sakura.

* * *

\- Sakura ¿Puedes pasarle la sal a tu padre? –

\- Por supuesto… por cierto Reiko la cena esta deliciosa.

\- En verdad lo es. –apoyó el padre de Sasuke. El pelinegro se enfocó en su padre al escucharlo decir esto. Desvió su mirada al verlo sonreírle a su esposa tras servirle un poco más de vino. Aun le costaba mucho verlo siendo afectuoso con alguien más. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado… simplemente no se volvía fácil.

\- ¿Cómo va todo con el señor Shinomoto Sakura? –interrogó su padre –

\- Bien. Estará lista al inicio de la próxima semana… eso parece… te avisare… les avisare cuando tenga la fecha exacta –contestó mientras se dedicaba a cortar un pedazo de su filete.

\- No es necesario. Sabes que lo más probable es que no asista.

\- Lo sé.

\- Yo iré –aseguró Reiko posando sus ojos en los de la pelirrosa –

\- Bien Reiko… tan pronto tenga una fecha segura, te lo hare saber.

\- Sasuke tu padre me conto que tendrás una exposición en la academia. Tengo entendido que no es la primera. Es ya una de muchas. –el padre de Sakura desvió la atención hacia el pelinegro. –

\- Sí, es la cuarta.

\- Fugaku por favor haznos saber qué día asistirás a verla. Quisiéramos acompañarte. –

\- Por supuesto señor Haruno. Me alegra que sea su deseo asistir. Miwako ya ha pedido un día libre en el hospital. Solo estamos esperando que se lo aprueben.

\- Miwako… pensé que al casarte dejarías el hospital. Por una parte me alegra que no. Después de todo eres una excelente enfermera. Fugaku… tu hijo mayor ¿Cómo sigue de salud?

\- Estable. Actualmente ocupa el segundo lugar en la lista de trasplantes y parece ser que dentro de unas semanas pasara a ser el primero.

\- Me alegra. Ahora que eres familia puedes contar con nosotros. Si llegas a necesitar algo… cuentas con nosotros.

\- Gracias… en verdad lo agradecemos ¿verdad Sasuke? Sasuke… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó al verlo distraído con su celular –

\- Lo siento. Sé que no debería hacer esto en una cena tan formal, pero esto es importante. Uno de mis profesores necesita que le envié unos datos sobre mi exposición. Los necesitan para imprimir unos trípticos. El problema es que no tengo mi laptop conmigo. Solo mi USB. Le explicaba que los enviare más tarde.

\- Si es urgente puedes utilizar la computadora de mi estudio –ofreció el padre de Sakura –

\- Si eso es posible… estaría en deuda con usted.

\- No se hable más. Sakura llévalo a mi estudio tan pronto terminen de cenar. –Mientras la seguía por uno de los pasillos recibió una llamada. Era de su maestro que esperaba la información.

\- Si está bien. La enviare hoy mismo. De hecho en el lugar en donde estoy me prestaran una computadora. ¿Solo necesita eso? –preguntó al tiempo que su mirada se desviaba hacia la pelirrosa cerrando las puertas del estudio. Tras hacer esto fue y se sentó frente al computador. Recién notaba que esta llevaba un vestido como los que solía utilizar antes. Solo que este tenía una calavera bordada en la espalda. A través de esta podía apreciar la parte trasera de su sostén blanco. Sus orejas solo llevaban dos aretes. Se había quitado la mayoría. Después de todo quizás en su casa no podía vestirse con la misma libertad que en la academia. –sí, cuando reciba los datos me envía un mensaje confirmando que los recibió. No tardare mucho. –tras colgar se paró junto a la pelirrosa –

\- Sasuke….

\- Hmph…

\- No puedo conectarme al internet. Estoy casi segura que hay un problema con el modem ¿puedes revisarlo? Esta bajo el escritorio… del otro lado. –el pelinegro camino al lado opuesto. Bajando en cuclillas se acercó al escritorio. Observando un cable desconectado lo tomo cuidadosamente. –

\- Tienes razón un cable esta desconectado. –tras decirle esto volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Primero se topó con las piernas de Sakura. Percatándose de sus bragas alrededor de sus tobillos. Estaba sentada en la silla de su padre, la falda del vestido levantada. Ambas piernas abiertas mostrándole su intimidad. –

\- ¿ya lo conectaste?

\- Si…

\- Parece que funcionó –confirmó con una risita al sentir que las manos de Sasuke le acariciaban las piernas. Pronto lo vio asomarse bajo el mueble, empujando la silla para tener más espacio. –

\- Sabes que lo que tengo que enviar es importante ¿no? –comentó mientras le sacaba las bragas, lanzándolas bajo el escritorio –

\- ¿Qué tan importante? –preguntó con dificultad al sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocando contra su piel –

\- Después de todo… creo que puede esperar –declaró para después perderse por completo entre esas largas y blanquecinas piernas. Besándola y saboreándola. Quería que disfrutara… ya que lo volvía loco escucharla gemir y sentirla estremecerse. Aunque esta vez sus gemidos eran a penas audibles. Estaba conteniéndose para no ser escuchada en toda la casa. Al sentirla jugando con sus negros cabellos, sus diez dedos enredados en ellos. Apretando su nuca para sentirlo más cerca. No pudo contenerse más. Esta vez usando su lengua con más rapidez. Logrando que la pelirrosa se rindiera, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar su voz. Esa voz que deseaba escapar al sentirse tan colmada. Verla de esa forma aumentaba su deseo. Un inmenso deseo al ver con sus propios ojos como su intimidad pulsaba y a ese par de ojos verdes tan complacidos. La había sentido incontables veces. Contraerse y apretarlo cada vez que dormían juntos, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía. Era algo digno de pintar. Sakura disfrutando perdidamente todo tacto y caricia. Gemidos escapando sin que ella pudiese controlarlos. –parece que necesitas ayuda para silenciarte –acusó al incorporarse, besándola sin perder el tiempo. –Sakura…. –

\- Dime… – contestó con dificultad, pues él seguía besándola. –

\- En aquel tapete… sigamos…sabes bien que esto no es suficiente.

\- Parece que tu asunto ya no es tan urgente…

\- Por el momento ya no… -aseguró tras quitarse sus zapatos – ese mensaje puede esperar –la pelirrosa sonrió al ver que con manos temblorosas y ansiosas desabotonaba su pantalón –

\- Será una lástima…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No podre sentir tu pecho sobre mí… ya que no te quitaras la camisa…

\- Bueno será una perdida para ambos… yo tampoco podre sentir tus senos…

\- Sasuke… te dejare hacerlo con una condición…

\- ¿De pronto tienes condiciones en estos momentos? –debatió mientras iba bajando lentamente, subiéndole el vestido hasta la cintura. -¿Cuál es?

\- Que llegando a mi estudio lo hagamos otra vez…

\- Trato hecho… - afirmó para después unir sus cuerpos y dejarse consumir en ese tórrido deseo. –Definitivamente dormir recordando tal escena era bastante placentero. Quizás deberían repetirlo pronto… y si de nuevo en el estudio de su padre.

* * *

\- Déjame le llamo a Takanori… le diré que nos aparte tres boletos.

\- Cuatro ¿no? ¿Y el de Mei?

\- Mei no irá…

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No hubo reconciliación.

\- Hola Sasuke… Hola Suigetsu –saludó Sakura al topárselos en una de las mesas de la cafetería –

\- Sakura… –su voz sonó un poco extraña y el mismo lo noto –

\- Toma…solo vine a traerte esto. De nuevo me enviaron cinceles nuevos…solo vine a compartirte algunos.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto… el subterráneo de mañana... ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

\- Lo siento. Iré con Karin… y con Suigetsu.

\- Ya veo… ¿ya tienen boletos?

\- En eso estamos en estos momentos –señalo a Suigetsu que seguía en el teléfono –

\- Dudo que los consigas… ya no hay.

\- ¿estás segura?

\- Si… ella tiene razón –confirmó Suigetsu mientras colgaba –

\- Te lo dije.

\- Veré si consigo con otro amigo –sugirió Suigetsu –

\- No tienes que hacerlo. ¿necesitan solo tres?

\- Si …

\- Tengo cuatro… aquí tienen.

\- ¿tú no iras? –preguntó el pelinegro –sé que acabas de invitarme, pero si nos das tú boleto ¿Cómo entraras?

\- Yo no necesito boleto…. Cantare un par de canciones así que no los necesito. Son cuatro. Pueden llevar a alguien más… o regalárselo a otra persona que no haya podido conseguirlos. Claro que si los aceptan deberán compartir mesa conmigo… aunque no estaré allí mucho tiempo… en fin hablamos luego. Venía a comprar algo de comida… tengo varias cosas que hacer. Quede de verme con el señor Shinomoto. Debe de estarme esperando desde hace rato –se despidió con una sonrisa –

\- Ni siquiera me dejo darle las gracias –se quejó Suigetsu –

\- Si ella va a cantar… supongo que también Purple Blood… Ino debió pedírselo.

\- Jajaja Karin vera a Purple Blood…no le gustan pero no le quedara más remedio.

\- Entonces tocara Purple Blood… Sons of sevens y DPC… ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? –indagó el pelinegro al darse cuenta que no sabía mucho del concierto –

\- Aparte de esas tres… solo sé que tocara la banda del tipo ese con el que Karin salió unos años atrás… En realidad ellos son los principales Sun and death… cambiaron su nombre... antes eran Sudden death. Perdieron su contrato con la disquera por las adicciones del vocalista. Pero ahora que esta sobrio consiguieron uno nuevo. Y al parecer uno muy bueno… el concierto será para despedirlos del mundo de los subterráneos. Por cierto el tipo es hermano del vocalista de Sons of sevens a él si lo conoces ¿no?

\- Si…

\- Y el grupo nuevo ni idea. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, pero sí sé que son amigos de Sasori de DPC.

\- Ahora que lo pienso nunca me ha gustado mucho Sudden Death…

\- Pensé que no los conocías…

\- Karin está obsesionada con ellos… varias veces fui a verlos con ella.

\- Entonces porque me dejas contarte tantas cosas… si ya sabías su historia.

\- No lo sé… es divertido fastidiarte de esta forma. En fin… no me gustan. Al menos no del todo. La mezcla de rap y rock no es algo de mi agrado, pero debo decir que a pesar de ello, me gusta una de sus canciones. Es la única… me gusta bastante. Quizás eso le dé balance al hecho de que detesto todas las demás.

\- Tendrás que aguantarlos… ya que como dije todo el show girara alrededor de ellos. Sakura fue muy amable al darnos estos boletos. Que por cierto… debiste aceptar su invitación y más después de que nos dio boletos VIP.

\- ¿VIP?

\- Si, parece que estaremos casi al frente del escenario. Muy cerca… usualmente solo ponen alrededor de cinco mesas. Y son personas cercanas a las bandas quienes gozan el privilegio. Es posible que tengamos que ponernos de pie para ver mejor, pero al menos podrás descansar cuando toquen música que no te guste jaja que divertido.

\- Hubiera sido muy problemático aceptar esa invitación.

* * *

\- En verdad les agradezco que hayan venido conmigo. Sobre todo cuando sé que ambos no son muy fanáticos de Sun and death. Fue una suerte que hayan conseguido los boletos. Por ahí escuche que se habían agotado. Por suerte alcanzamos.

\- Si no fuera por Sakura… no hubiéramos venido. –reveló Suigetsu –

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Si, la novia de Sasuke.

\- No es mi novia.

\- Bueno tu pareja ocasional… si te gusta más decirle así.

\- ¿Cómo los consiguió? –preguntó Karin tras sentarse en la mesa – a mí me sigue pareciendo que es una wannabe. Si, su imagen es diferente, pero aun así… Sasuke en verdad me sorprendes. Siempre supuse que detestabas a las personas así. Aquellas que se fuerzan a entrar en este mundo sin siquiera encajar en él. Bueno quizás me esté dejando llevar mucho por los rumores que corrieron sobre ella algunos años atrás… aun así no me agrada del todo. No sé exactamente por qué.

\- Pues que te vaya agradando… por que diga lo que diga Sasuke… hay algo entre ellos.

\- Suigetsu –el pelinegro estaba preparándose para decir algo, pero al divisar la figura de Sakura permaneció callado –.

\- Y sí. Acostúmbrate Karin porque allí viene su novia que no es su novia. –Sakura les sonrió al llegar junto a ellos, Chouji iba con ella. –

\- Chouji estará aquí con ustedes si no les molesta.

\- Para nada –Sasuke y Suigetsu respondieron al unisonó –

\- Sasuke recibí un email de España. Me dijeron que si ordenamos más material nos harán un descuento. En realidad es porque son clientes de mi padre… pero parece que el material es de muy buena calidad.

\- ¿crees que puedan mandarte muestras?

\- Si las solicito es probable que sí. Tienes pintura en el cuello –notó mientras llevaba los dedos a la mancha. Intentaba disiparla, pero no pudo. –supongo que deberás tomar baño tan pronto termine el show.

\- La verdad es que no la había visto –aseguró el pelinegro llevando su mano a su cuello por inercia. Su mano topándose con la de Sakura, quien al sentir sus dedos sobre los de ella enredo su dedo índice con el de Sasuke. –Karin los observaba mientras que ella a su vez era observada por Suigetsu. Chouji ignorándolos a todos mientras su mirada se enfocaba en las personas que comprobaban que todo el equipo estuviera en su lugar.

\- Me dicen que tú no has dado los boletos –interrumpió Karin. Gracias…aunque si te soy sincera y créeme que no lo digo por ofender. Pero me parece extraño verte en este tipo de ambiente. Incluso cuando tu ropa ya no es la misma, no puedo evitar sentirte ajena a un lugar como este. En fin gracias…. en verdad te lo agradezco. He vivido fuera de Japón por un tiempo y la verdad es que me moría por ver a Sun and death.

\- Más bien quieres ver al imbécil con el que salías –la mirada de la pelirrosa se fijó de nuevo en Karin cuando escucho lo que había dicho Suigetsu.

\- ¿conoces al vocalista? –preguntó Sakura mirando a Karin directo a los ojos –

\- Solo salimos un tiempo…

\- Corto tiempo –agregó Suigetsu –

\- Si fue corto ¿Y? Ya déjame en paz idiota.

\- Yo también lo conozco. –aseguró la pelirrosa al tiempo que las luces comenzaban a apagarse. El público grito lleno de emoción, pero de nuevo guardo silencio. Esperando con expectativa que el grupo subiera al escenario –

\- ¿En serio? –cuestionó la pelirroja algo incrédula –

\- Si… -al escuchar tal respuesta Chouji se volvió a ver a su amiga y Sasuke lo notó – hace mucho tiempo fuimos muy cercanos. Lo conocí cuando recién empezaba la banda–.

\- Lo dudo… y más con tu ropa esa que usabas antes. Llegue a verte cuando recién llegaste. Eras demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Kawaii… demasiado kawaii como para estar en su grupo de amigos. Él siempre ha detestado a las chicas como tu… no deja que se le acerquen… no sé qué tenga en su contra… aunque bueno ahora con tu cambio de look llamaste la atención de Sasuke… algo que aún me parece increíble…

\- Karin –La voz de Sasuke sonó apacible, pero también un tanto molesta. Aun así la pelirroja no se detuvo –.

\- Así que supongo que si Sasuke te hizo caso… Kou también lo haría…no puede resistirse a las mujeres… y menos al tipo…bueno sabes de qué tipo hablo. Pero antes lo dudo… ni siquiera como amiga.

\- Karin ya basta –esta vez la mirada del pelinegro la hizo callar. Sakura la veía con media sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba segura que Karin estaba celosa. Quizás por que Sasuke era su amigo… eso y que quizás después de todo también se sentía atraída por él. No podía culparla… a ella también le gustaba mucho Sasuke. Pero no caería en su juego. Y menos cuando sabía que no había ninguno que jugar… no con las ventajas que ella tenía. Aun así no dejaría que Karin tuviera la última palabra.

\- Espero que por lo menos no abran el show con sus típicas canciones con rap –comentó Suigetsu para desviar el tema y deshacer un poco la tensión –

\- No creo… en los últimos tres años siempre empieza el show con la misma canción. Así ha sido desde entonces… que por cierto es la única canción que te gusta Sasuke. –explicó Karin –Kou me confió que de por vida abrirá sus conciertos con esa canción. Y pues nosotros sus fans no tenemos ningún problema con ello. Esa canción la escribió cuando salía conmigo… por alguna razón es muy importante para él.

\- Ahora resulta que eso te parece romántico ¿es sobre ti? –interrogó Suigetsu –

\- No lo sé. Puede ser… es probable. Estábamos juntos en ese tiempo –Chouji ahogó una risita que nadie noto, excepto Sasuke. –

Es sobre mí –soltó Sakura inesperadamente.

* * *

 **Por cierto... disculpas por lo explicito del lemon en estos capítulos... ji ji**

 **Sakura y Sasuke se han estado divirtiendo.**

 **No olviden sus reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo**

 **Capitulo 12**

* * *

\- Es sobre mí –soltó Sakura inesperadamente. Todos voltearon a verla. Menos su amigo que aun reía por lo bajo. –No sé porque te portas así conmigo. Ni siquiera me conoces realmente… aun así puedo notar que te desagrado. Así que si necesitabas una razón verdadera para hacerlo ya te la di… esa canción es sobre mí. Kou y yo fuimos novios por casi cuatro años. Desde que estaba en mi último año de secundaria hasta que termine la preparatoria… si haces las cuentas sabrás que salió contigo un año y medio después de que nuestra relación terminara. Pronto también serán cuatro años de que todo termino entre los dos. Ahora si detéstame por algo más razonable… no porque según tu no encajo en este lugar. –justo en ese momento la banda salió al escenario, provocando los gritos de todo el público. Sakura abandono la plática y se dirigió a su amigo que como de costumbre la ayudo a subir sobre sus hombros. –

\- Bueno Karin… creo que te merecías todo eso jajaja –Suigetsu no podía contener su risa. –Bueno hay dos cosas de las que ya no tengo dudas. Una es…. Que admiro la fuerza y estamina de Chouji. Nunca se cansa ni se ve cansado de cargar a tu novia que no es tu novia Sasuke. Y la otra es que Sakura es una caja de pandora viviente… jaja Eh Sasuke ¿Sera que tienes competencia? Una relación de cuatro años… debió ser intensa. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Cuál problema? No es tu novia.

\- Buenas noches…. Buenas noches a todos…. No tienen idea de lo que significa para nosotros que hayan venido a escucharnos. A celebrar con nosotros que una disquera nos ha ofrecido un contrato… nuestra música podrá ser escuchada en otros lugares. De corazón, todos en la banda queremos agradecer a todos los presentes y de igual manera a las bandas que vinieron a darnos su apoyo. Todos ellos son grandes amigos…compañeros en la música. Ustedes saben que he vivido y tenido que enfrentar muchas realidades y problemas. Pero hoy puedo decir que estoy libre de todos esos demonios. Librarme de ellos me trajo a mí y la banda a este nuevo lugar donde podremos seguir haciendo lo que amamos… música. Y como sé que están aquí precisamente por la música… la música empezara ya. Todos saben que esta canción ha sido el opening de todos nuestros shows hasta la fecha en los últimos años. Y hoy no será la excepción. Aunque debo confesar que finalmente podre romper con ese ciclo… siempre les he contado que es sobre una persona de mi pasado a la que no podía perdonar… y tampoco olvidar… pero ahora esa persona y yo… hemos madurado. No somos los de antes… ya no hay rencores de por medio… he perdonado…y me han perdonado. Así que poco a poco dejare de cantar esta canción en el opening… haciéndolo solo cuando desee vivir aquellos recuerdos… a todos ustedes que han seguido y cuidado de esta banda desde sus inicios… en verdad muchas gracias. Espero que disfruten la música…

\- Bueno Karin… ahora sabes porque lo suyo no duro –sugirió Suigetsu –

\- Cállate… aun no me creo esa historia… ni siquiera menciono su nombre…

\- Ya acéptalo de una buena vez jaja… igual tu Sasuke… sigue así y de pronto ahora si será cierto que no tienes novia –Sasuke ni siquiera le reclamó. Por lo contrario estaba recordando aquellas veces que sin querer la había escuchado mencionar ese nombre. Kou… Kou… hablando de él con sus amigos. De pronto le pareció irónico y estúpido que la única canción que le gustara de la banda fuera precisamente inspirada en Sakura. Y si le creía. Debía ser sobre ella. Aunque se sabía la letra de memoria… nunca antes le había puesto minuciosa atención. O mejor dicho no había aplicado la letra a ningún contexto. Pero ahora que sabía lo que sabía podía entenderlas a la perfección. Incluso había notado que frases nuevas habían sido agregadas al final de la canción. Lo comprobó al ver el rostro confundido de Karin. Ella también lo había notado. Habían sido solo tres frases, pero decían algo importante. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Por qué habrían terminado? En esas conversaciones ajenas la había escuchado decir que no había sido por falta de amor. También que no estaba arrepentida. No es como que su curiosidad era muy grande, pero tampoco le era tan indiferente. Después de todo él y Sakura dormían juntos y con mucha frecuencia. Tal vez un día le preguntaría tan solo por satisfacer su curiosidad.

Desvió su mirada a la pelirrosa. Esta bailaba y se movía al compás de la música. Sonriendo de vez en vez con cada una de las canciones.

\- Bueno por el momento nos despediremos con esta canción. No se desanimen. Cantaremos de nuevo en aproximadamente una hora y media. Aun debemos cerrar el show y lo haremos con música nueva. Los veré dentro de un rato. Pero mientras para cerrar esta primera ronda, cantare una canción que no canto desde que se fundó la banda. Algunos de ustedes sé que nos han seguido desde que éramos unos adolescentes sin rumbo… sé que ustedes la reconocerán. Los que no… solo les diré que fue una de las primeras canciones que escribí. De igual forma es para una persona muy importante para mí. Deje de cantarla por mucho tiempo… porque nada de lo que escribí en ella se cumplió… y eso duele. Pero finalmente como les he dicho… he roto ya todas las cadenas que me ataban y finalmente puedo cantarla una vez más. Disfruten… –poniendo atención de nuevo a las letras, rió un poco. Escuchar a alguien cantando así de Sakura lo hacía sentir extraño. Se notaba que era una canción de cuando empezaban. No era complicada, muy simple en realidad. Pero la letra… la letra lo era todo. Posando su mirada en Karin la vio inexpresiva. Su mirada absorta en la figura de Kou cantando. Aun parecía afectada por la información aprendida desde hace rato. Por su parte Sakura cantaba. Chouji también. No le sorprendía que ellos conocieran esa canción a la perfección. ¿Estaría Sakura recordando sus años en la preparatoria? –

A continuación siguió el show de DPC. Sasori en la guitarra enviándole besos a Sakura y a Chouji desde el escenario. Sakura reía y Chouji se los regresaba. Justo cuando el pelirrojo y su banda terminaban, Sakura le pidió a Chouji que la bajara. –

\- Ino me matara… voy tarde. Me deje llevar por la música. A penas y si tengo diez minutos para cambiarme. –el pelinegro la observo marcharse, seguro de que pronto saldría al escenario. Karin por su parte parecía estar agradecida de su ausencia. Y Suigetsu sonreía divertido. Estaba disfrutando ver a Karin en ese estado. Era probable que estuviera esperando ver el rostro de la pelirroja cuando viera a Sakura cantando. –Ya habían pasado quince minutos de que Sakura se había ido. El público comenzaba a impacientarse, pues estaban tardando en empezar el siguiente set. Los aplausos sonaron fuertemente al ver que de nuevo se encendían las luces y Sasori estaba sentado, solo con su guitarra –

\- Buenas noches… parece que aún no puedo irme… Ren debe estar celoso de que aun pueda estar aquí y no tenga que dejar el escenario. Como saben ahora también acompaño a Purple Blood de vez en cuando. En realidad bastante seguido… y esta noche no será la excepción. Pero antes de que empiece el show tenemos algo muy especial preparado. –Al decir esto los demás integrantes salieron y tomaron sus posiciones junto a sus instrumentos. Solo Ino faltaba. Pensó que sería ella quien saldría, pero fue Sakura. Tan pronto la vio allí, sintió unas ganas incontenibles de bajarla y llevarla a un motel… a una cama. Pero debía ser racional. No era una opción en ese momento. Y menos cuando la noche inesperadamente se había tornado complicada con los comentarios absurdos de Karin. Terminando con Sakura confesando sobre relaciones del pasado. Se había cambiado y arreglado el cabello. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y ajustados hasta la cintura. Y una blusa negra de malla transparente. No llevaba sostén. Solo unos rectángulos de color negro con cruces estampadas le cubrían parte de sus senos. Su ombligo se veía tan seductor solo cubierto por esa tela transparente. Su pelo se veía más lacio y llevaba más aretes. Sus ojos con un poco de negro y sus labios de un rojo tentador. Estaba tan absorto viéndola que nunca noto las risas de Suigetsu al ver el rostro de Karin.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que también canta?

\- Así es… ¿te hace sentir peor?

\- Cállate Suigetsu estúpido…

\- Gracias por haber venido… la mayoría creo que me conoce como la invitada de Ino –chan…quien tiene varias semanas celebrando su regreso… Esta noche no cantare mucho, pero aprecio que me hayan invitado. Usualmente suelo escribir canciones para que Ino las cante. Pero esta que cantaremos a continuación significa mucho para nosotros. No fue escrita por ningún miembro de la banda. Pero si por alguien muy especial… alguien a quien queremos mucho. Y a quien extrañamos a diario. Sasori y yo le prometimos a esa persona que un día cantaríamos esta canción… sé que no es algo a lo que están acostumbrados, pero espero la disfruten. De nuevo gracias por venir… dentro de poco Ino-chan estará con ustedes. –Sasori tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar acústicamente. Siendo acompañado solo por la voz de la pelirrosa. Una voz muy parecida a aquella con la que le había cantado en la fuente. Era extraño, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Recién descubría que le gustaba mucho escucharla cantar. En un principio no puso atención a la letra, pero al hacerlo de nuevo se llenó de preguntas. Aún más al ver a la pelirrosa intentando contener sus lágrimas. Algo que logro, pero aun así era evidente que le costaba cantar esa canción. De pronto sospechaba que Sakura había pasado por muchas cosas. Cosas de las que no tenía la más mínima idea. ¿O, quizás malinterpretaba? Sakura en verdad era todo un misterio. Uno que no sabía si quería seguir descubriendo.

Tras terminar esa canción, Sasori se puso de pie casi de inmediato. Cambiando su guitarra por una eléctrica. Pronto la banda hubo comenzado a tocar. Parecía que todos deseaban dejar atrás esa primera y melancólica canción. Sakura se paró junto a Sasori. Parecía que sería un dueto ya que ambos compartían micrófono. Esta vez pudo ver a la perfección el rostro de la pelirroja al escuchar a Sakura cantando con más fuerza. Pronto vinieron los gritos y más sorpresa para Karin. No sabía con exactitud porque, pero sentía orgullo al ver como Sakura impresionaba a Karin de esa manera. Gritos de Sasori... gritos de Sakura. Karin completamente inmóvil, incapaz de despegar su mirada de ambos. Al terminar la canción Ino salió triunfante. Siendo recibida por fuertes aplausos. Aplausos que incrementaron al igual que los gritos de emoción al Ino, anunciar que también haría un dueto con Sakura. Otro dueto que sin duda dejo una fuerte impresión en su amiga. Sakura dejo el escenario tras terminar esa canción. Ino continúo su concierto como toda la gran diva de rock que era.

Cuando el penúltimo grupo hubo terminado Sakura apareció de nuevo. Caminando directo a Chouji, quien de nuevo la subió a sus hombros. Ya no llevaba el pantalón ajustado ni la blusa tan reveladora. Bueno al menos no esa blusa reveladora. Ahora era un vestido blanco de malla. Que dejaba ver claramente un top straple de color blanco al igual que algo muy parecido a unas bragas blancas. Era casi como si tuviera puesto un bañador y sobre este un vestido transparente. Aun traía puestas sus botas negras. De pronto se daba cuenta que se sentía un tanto dolido, pues ella ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver cuándo regreso. Ahora solo faltaba una banda para que de nuevo sun and death salieran a cantar un poco más y así despedirse. El lugar se tornó un poco silencioso, pues algunos fueron a comprar cerveza al bar mientras que bajaban instrumentos para acomodar los de la otra banda.

\- ¿Entonces no la cantara Kou? –preguntó Chouji a su amiga –

\- No… no quiso hacerlo. Por eso la cantara su hermano…

\- ¿Le gusto?

\- Dice que la odia por que dice la verdad…

\- ¿La verdad?

\- Si… al menos dice que me gane el perdón…

\- ¿Pues qué tanto escribiste?

\- Ahorita la escuchas…

\- Dame un adelanto… tengo curiosidad…

\- Solo me dijo que quería que escribiría algo que fuera desde su punto de vista. Que escribiera como se sentía él con todo lo que paso…

\- ¿imagino que fue difícil?

\- No realmente. Pensó que yo no podría hacerlo. Fue por eso que me lo pidió… pero lo conozco muy bien… bueno a su él de aquel entonces… aun lo conozco y recuerdo muy bien.

\- Bueno, pues no tardaran mucho en cantarla –Sasuke recordó lo que Sakura le había contado a su amiga la rubia. Algo que debía entregarle… seguramente era la letra de la canción que hablaban. Al ver que la pelirroja se iba también al bar, supuso que esta había logrado al menos escuchar un poco de la conversación entre Chouji y Sakura. Suigetsu se fue detrás de ella, Sasuke también los siguió. Tenía sed. Una cerveza no podía caerle mal en esos momentos.

\- No entiendo porque te molesta tanto. Que no lo tuyo con el acabo hace tiempo…además no es como que duro mucho. –insinuó Suigetsu –

\- Ese no es el problema… y si… quizás no duro mucho… pero… qué diablos hago dándote explicaciones. Además aún no sabemos si es cierto o no. No es como que los hemos visto juntos. Así que por lo que se… ella puede estar fingiendo para hacerme enojar.

\- ¿Y por qué querría hacerte enojar? –preguntó Sasuke parándose junto a ellos –

\- Porque me he desvivido por ofenderla y minimizarla… desde que la vi…contigo…toma te compramos también una cerveza –dijo la pelirrosa tendiéndole el vaso de plástico –

\- ¿Cómo supieron que quería una?

\- Por dos razones… al igual que nosotros debes tener sed… y al igual que yo la necesitas para calmar tu cabeza.

\- ¿mi cabeza?

\- Si… crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás muy pensativo. Debes de estar preguntándote muchas cosas en estos momentos. Justo como yo… sobre lo que paso con ellos. Pero bueno ella no es tu novia… así que no veo por qué deba interesarte.

\- Mira quién habla. Kou ni siquiera fue tu novio… solo saliste con él y ahora resulta jaja.

\- Cállate imbécil…

\- ¿Qué? Yo solo cuestiono la incoherencia de tus palabras y afirmaciones.

\- Cállate y vámonos que aún falta la otra banda… y la despedida de Sun and death – al llegar de nuevo a su lugar, vieron que Sasori le tendía una botella de agua a Sakura, quien al darle un sorbo tiro un poco y esta cayó sobre Chouji. –

\- Lo siento…

\- Sakura pobre Chouji… te pasas… en fin nos vemos al rato. Ino dice que en el restaurante de su abuela ya nos están preparando la cena. Cuando todo termine los veo tras bastidores para irnos.

\- Si… nos vemos al rato.

\- Oye Sasuke de nuevo te lo preguntare ¿estás seguro que no sale con Sasori? ¿realmente lo estás?

\- Eso es algo que no pienso discutir contigo. –contestó cortantemente tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza –.

\- Lo único que yo sí puedo decirte… es que Sasuke no está durmiendo con nadie más… y eso dice demasiado. -parloteó Suigetsu con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke se abstuvo de responder. Tan solo lo miro severamente, para después ignorarlo y volverse al escenario. Ya había salido la última banda. El vocalista era el hermano mayor de Kou… Kou la gran discordia de la noche. Después de un par de canciones se dirigió abiertamente al público–

\- La noche de hoy les tocaremos una canción nueva. En un principio estaba destinada para Kou y Sun and death, pero mi hermano no se sintió capaz de cantarla. Dijo que iría más con nuestro concepto musical… saben que le gusta hacerse el gracioso. Así que sepan que esta canción es muy personal… para él y para quien la escribió. Y ahora lo es para mí… por que a final de cuentas es ahora una canción de mi banda… así que sin más espero que les guste. Los arreglos musicales fueron hechos por Kou… ya no lo extrañen tanto. Dentro de treinta minutos lo tendrán de nuevo frente a ustedes.

\- Con un demonio –maldijo la pelirroja –parece que no se cansaran de hacernos sufrir esta noche –.

\- Tu eres la única que está sufriendo –aseguró Suigetsu –

\- Claro que no… también Sasuke.

\- Por supuesto que no... a lo mucho creo que está analizando si seguirá siendo su novia que no es su novia… o solamente su novia.

\- Quizás tengas razón… pero esta noche deberás decidir Sasuke –esta vez Karin se dirigió al pelinegro –vas a tener que decidir lo que quieres… por que como veo las cosas… tu querida Sakura tiene muchos brazos que pueden recibirla en cuanto ella los pida… incluyendo al estúpido de Kou –su voz tembló un poco ya que la sobriedad la estaba abandonado –.

\- Bueno por lo menos ahora lo llamas estúpido –se rió Suigetsu. –Ya no dices tanto disparate… la cerveza debió hacerle bien a tu cerebro – al empezar la canción Suigetsu los miro a ambos, riendo al darse cuenta que los dos ponían toda la atención posible a las palabras de esa canción. El hacía lo mismo. De pronto se preocupaba por su amigo, pues aunque no aceptara del todo lo que fuese que tuvieran él y la pelirrosa. Era obvio que la pasaría mal. La pasaría muy mal si de pronto Sakura se alejaba. Estaba seguro. Aunque él no lo supiera o fingiera no darse cuenta, Sakura estaba teniendo un impacto en su vida. Pasará lo que pasara entre ellos, dejaría huella. Y la prueba estaba en que Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa durante toda la canción. Ponía atención a la letra y a la expresión de Sakura. Sakura no cantaba. Durante todo el concierto no había parado de cantar… solo en esa canción. –Suigetsu comprobó que esa canción también era sobre ella y Kou. Sasuke debía haber llegado a la misma conclusión desde antes que empezara.

El pelinegro no pudo dejar de mirarla. Era obvio que no sabía cómo sentirse. Si estaba aliviado de que ella no cantara… como si fuera una señal de que para nada le importaba. O, si quizás al igual que al tal Kou, ella tampoco podía cantarla. ¿Por qué de pronto pensaba en tantas cosas? Debía ser el estúpido efecto de las palabras de Karin. Dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Acción que no duro mucho, pues al cabo de un rato el tal Kou y su banda aparecieron frente a ellos una vez más. Anunciaron que cantarían solo cinco canciones más y así se despedirían. Tras cantar la cuarta canción, Kou les dirigió unas palabras.

\- Hemos llegado al fin… y de nuevo no puedo terminar de agradecer a todos los que han apoyado a esta banda. Prometemos no perder la humildad… sobretodo yo prometo no hacer nada que me aleje de los escenarios. Por todos estos años… si tan solo es un par de ellos o más… si han estado con nosotros desde el principio… o fue durante esta noche que nos conocieron… gracias por creer en nosotros… muchas gracias. Para terminar… les tengo una sorpresa… una canción nueva. La verdad es que la escribí en un solo día. Estará en el álbum que grabaremos y que saldrá a la venta en un año. Fue mi respuesta para la persona que escribió la canción que mi hermano Kenichiiro canto para ustedes. Como les dije… para empezar esta nueva etapa debía cerrar un ciclo… ciclo cerrado y nuevos horizontes… de nuevo gracias y no olviden que ustedes son todo para nosotros… bueno… no puedo despedirme del todo… ya que es mi más grande deseo que nos sigamos encontrando donde la música nos lleva… esperare con ansias el día que estando frente a un gran escenario, ustedes estén allí… cantando y disfrutando. Gracias.

\- ¿Imagino que en este punto debo empezar a cavar sus tumbas? –les preguntó Suigetsu a sus amigos –

\- Claro… si tú nos acompañas… te recuerdo que tú también te has quedado sin novia –contraatacó Karin –

\- ¡Hey Sasuke! Karin tiene razón… Sakura… vas a tener que decidir… de pronto imaginarte pidiéndole que sea tu novia me divierte. Sera como si volviéramos a nuestros días preparatorianos…aunque tampoco en aquel entonces tenías novias… en fin… Sasuke pagaría por verte hacerlo –.

\- Cállate de una buena vez – exigió segundos antes de que la canción comenzara. Por inercia busco a la pelirrosa, no viéndola sobre Chouji. Al estar discutiendo con Suigetsu no se dio cuenta en qué momento había desaparecido. No paso ni un minuto para que pudiera descubrir su paradero. La algarabía del público al verla de nuevo sobre el escenario resonó a la par de gritos y aplausos. Sakura cantaba el coro, acompañando al que había sido su novio en el pasado. Verlos interactuando de esa forma, finalmente le desamarro una venda de los ojos. O al menos así se sintió. Como si parte de la venda siguiera ahí. Pero al ser desamarrada, poco a poco estaba cayendo. Dejándole ver con más claridad lo que pasaba con él. Ver con claridad lo que estaba frente a él. Lo que tenía al alcance… y lo que significaba tener tal cosa al alcance de la mano. Un alcance que se convirtiera en distancia… distancia transformándose en ausencia. ¿Qué sentiría si llegaba la ausencia? –se preguntó mientras miraba como Sakura y Kou compartían un solo micrófono. Cantando frente a frente en el clímax de la canción. La pelirrosa alejándose un poco para cantar su parte. Solo para reunirse al final y darla por terminada juntos. Él pasando su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y susurrándole algo al oído. Sakura riendo y alejándose un poco. Dejándolo recibir los aplausos y el vitoreo de sus fans. Saliendo juntos del escenario y perdiéndose tras bastidores.

Esperaba verla. Estaba buscándola con la mirada, pero no podía ser encontrada en ninguna parte. A tal punto que ni siquiera presto atención a su amiga, quien lo miraba. Sus ojos perdidos tratando de encontrarla…

\- Pensaba que me había afectado mucho, pero veo que no. Es obvio que el más afectado es él… -le susurró Karin a Suigetsu –

\- Te dije que las cosas entre ellos son más serías de lo que parecen… o al menos mas serías de lo que él está dispuesto a aceptar.

\- Creo que va a necesitar alcohol… sé que yo lo necesito… así que no nos lo niegues… acompáñanos.

\- Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! –gritó Suigetsu para llamar su atención –

\- ¿Qué sucede? –contestó molesto –

\- Vámonos… ya todos están saliendo… vayamos a beber un poco…

\- Estoy esperando a…

\- No va venir… acéptalo… hoy no irá contigo a ninguna parte. Ya mañana será otro día y podrás buscarla –Sasuke palideció un poco al recordar que no tenía como localizarla. Usualmente los sábados y domingos ella se dedicaba a sus cosas y él a las suyas. Las veces que habían estado juntos los fines de semana había sido por que habían coincidido. No tanto por ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrarla si ni siquiera tenía su número telefónico? ¿Cómo diablos iba a localizarla? Aunque francamente para que carajos la quería…no es como que le diría nada. Quizás solo quería verla para reafirmar que por el momento… ¿reafirmar? De pronto estaba volviéndose loco…se suponía que solo era sexo… no era amor… no lo era. Pero de pronto sentía un gran sentido de pertenencia. Aunque fuera solo sexo… no deseaba que ella durmiera con otros. Ni que saliera con otros ¿Qué Carajos estaba pasándole?

\- Sasuke –la voz de Karin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento –anda vámonos… hay cosas de que platicar… pero primero… cerveza… o Sake… o incluso vayamos por soju al restaurante coreano. Lo que sea pero vámonos ya…antes de que las ansias nos devoren.

* * *

 **Sasuke y sus dilemas.**

 **Disculpen a Karin. Solo esta celosa por que tristemente la tienen en la friendzone.**

 **Por cierto estoy muy emocionada por que el viernes 23 de junio iré a un concierto de papa roach y de In this moment.**

 **Starset estará como invitado... pero hay me muero por ver a In this moment y a papa roach.**

 **In this moment es la banda que uso como referencia para la banda de Ino... y saber que los veré pronto me dio mucha inspiración.**

 **En fin aquí la lista de canciones. En youtube existen muchos vídeos con subtitulos.**

 **Pero en mi pagina de deviantart anilu37 encontraran un journal con todos los links.**

 **De todas formas se los dejo aquí.**

 **A la banda de sons of sevens les puse así por que... no se si lo había mencionado pero soy licenciada en bioquímica molecular... y sons of sevenless son unas proteínas que me gustan mucho.**

 **La banda de Kou canciones en orden**

 ** _Papa roach_**

 **Canciones para Sakura _: Forever... no matter what... Gravity_ (dueto con Kou) me muero si cantan esta en vivo el dia del concierto.**

 ** _In this moment._**

 **Canciones que canta Sakura: _when the storm subsides... the promise (dueto con Sasori)._.. con Ino imagine que seria algo así como _Sex metal barbie._**

 **De la banda desconocida... imagine que eran canciones de _Highly suspect... my name is human_ muy recomendada... estoy enamorada del vocalista. **

**Y la que cantan el hermano ... la que escribió supuestamente Sakura para KOu... es la de _slipknot... snuff_ esta canción si esta para cortarse las venas...**

 **También** **allá les dejo las imágenes de la ropa que traía puesta Sakura.**

No olviden sus reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **En el subterraneo**

 **Capitulo 13**

* * *

\- ¡Estúpido Suigetsu! –renegaba Karin mientras que con la ayuda de Sasuke lo recostaban sobre su cama – solo a él se le ocurre pegarse tremenda borrachera. –

\- Debió recordar su situación con Mei.

\- En todo caso se suponía que él debía cargarnos a nosotros… no al revés. Pero está bien… hay cosas que debo decirte que no quiero que el escuche.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Vayamos a tu cuarto… en verdad no quiero que este tarado me escuche. –una vez en la habitación Karin se sentó sobre la cama y el pelinegro en la silla de su escritorio –

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

\- Son demasiadas cosas… supongo que es más fácil empezar por lo más difícil… y eso es pedirte una disculpa.

\- Disculparte… ¿Por qué?

\- Por todas las tonterías que dije esta noche… lo que le dije a Sakura.

\- Olvídalo… eso ya paso.

\- Sabes que estoy celosa… después de todo… te tiene a ti. Siempre pensé que todo estaría bien. Creí que siempre serías el mismo. Y me decía que eso estaba bien. Que mientras nadie pudiera acercarse a ti…que si seguías alejando a todos… yo finalmente tendría un lugar junto a ti.

\- Sabes que lo tienes…

\- Sé que siempre tendré un lugar… somos amigos. Lo hemos sido desde un principio. También sabes que no me molestaría ser más que eso… pero tampoco se acabara mi vida si no sucede.

\- Karin nada es diferente. Entre ella y yo…las cosas entre ella y yo no son…no son de esa manera. No hay nada establecido… solo el sexo. Ni siquiera se cuanto más durara esta situación…no he pensado en ese futuro. Solo me he concentrado en el presente. Ambas cosas son probables… tan probable que sigamos juntos o que no sigamos juntos. No lo sé… no lo he pensado.

\- O simplemente no lo has aceptado. ¿estás seguro que no es tu novia?

\- No lo es.

\- Aun…

\- Novia es una etiqueta que no me gusta… eso lo sabes bien.

\- Pues eso es absurdo…sobre todo cuando es más que obvio que te gusta demasiado… pude comprobarlo la otra noche.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo que cual? Me dejaste esperando en la lluvia… ¿crees que no vi lo que estaban haciendo? Bueno… lo que te estaba haciendo…

\- ¿Lo viste?

\- No era mi atención… estabas tardando demasiado… pero en fin… pude ver que te gustaba por como la veías.

\- No creo que haya tenido nada de particular…

\- Te equivocas… la forma en que tú la mirabas…

\- ¿Vas a decirme que estoy enamorado?

\- No. No creo que lo estés… si así fuese…me hubieras gritado aún más feo por molestarla… y no negarías que lo que tienen es bastante… olvídalo no quiero ni decirlo. Continuare con lo demás. La forma que tú la mirabas… todos tenemos esa mirada lujuriosa cuando dormimos con alguien. Todos… aunque sea solo una noche o varias. Esta esa mirada de que realmente nos gustan por atractivos… el físico. Que nos gusta que nos toquen. Los dos disfrutando de algo efímero, pero todo eso cambia cuando lo hacemos con alguien que realmente nos gusta. No solo físicamente… en si toda la persona. Es así como tú la mirabas. Porque era ella. Si te hubieras visto... es probable que te hubieras asustado. Realmente te gusta mucho. No la estabas viendo como alguien de presencia pasajera… o algo momentáneo. Es obvio que simplemente te gusta demasiado aunque quizás no quieras reconocerlo. Sabes… en estos días hice mi tarea. No quería que te enteraras, pero investigue todo lo que pude sobre ella. La verdad es que no di con nada. Ni siquiera con que cantaba. Pero pude apreciar algunas de sus obras. Y la verdad es que es muy buena. Es más que buena… la anatomía de sus esculturas… es tan superior que pareciera que lleva toda una vida esculpiendo. Su pintura… tiene todo mi respeto. Estoy causándole una herida masiva a mi ego, pero debo reconocerlo. Ella te supera en la anatomía. Creí que tus trabajos eran los mejores que había visto… no te ofendas. Aún sigo creyendo que son algo de otro mundo. Pero el detalle que ella les da incluso da miedo…. Y le dije que era una wannabe… diablos…

\- Te entiendo a la perfección. Por un tiempo pensé que era imposible que detalles tan mínimos pudieran tener un gran impacto. Puedo decir que ella me enseño lo contrario…

\- Sasuke lo que te dije esta noche… es en serio. Debes tomar una decisión. Kou… estoy segura que Kou aun la ama. Eso fue más que obvio esta noche. Él y yo salimos por un tiempo. Nunca fue una relación sería, pero nos llevábamos bien. El me conto algunas cosas sobre su relación con Sakura. Nunca me dijo de quien se trataba, pero llegue a tenerle miedo. Aunque lo nuestro no fuera serio, no se sentía bien salir con alguien que llevaba el fantasma de un viejo amor… así tan gravado en su vida. Porque créeme que él nunca dejo de pensar en ella. No creo que un día deje de hacerlo. Estoy segura que si ella le da otra oportunidad… él la tomara. Incluso cuando se desvivía por odiarla y escribía cosas terribles de ella en sus canciones, no podía soportar no tenerla a su lado. Me siento tan estúpida de haberle dicho que él no se fijaba en chicas como ella… ironía. Siempre me pregunte qué clase de persona había dejado esa huella tan profunda en él. Y ahora a ti… tu igual… no es divertido sabes. Kou me gustaba mucho…pero soy práctica. Sé que no podríamos haber concretizado nada. Y tú… ya sabes lo que siento. No es fácil saber que la misma persona… de alguna u otra forma, puso una barrera entre los dos chicos que más me han gustado…entre ellos y yo. Quisiera ir a jalarle el pelo…o por lo menos lanzarle un vaso con agua. Sé que no es su culpa. Ni siquiera me conoce y mucho menos lo hizo a propósito. Soy una mujer práctica así que la vida siempre seguirá para mí. Incluso esto se me pasara. Aun así…no puedo evitar detestarla un poco. Pero si te prometo que un día si aún estas con ella seré más amable.

\- Karin creo que…

\- Espera no he terminado. Ya te lo dije… toma una decisión. No sé qué es lo que quieras pero no tienes muchas opciones. Puedes seguir durmiendo con ella y ya… lo más probable es que ella también siga durmiendo contigo. Así de simple… claro que con la posibilidad de que ella te deje por alguien más. Kou sería la persona más obvia. Con lo intensa que fue su relación… sería muy fácil empezar de nuevo. Y por otro lado no necesito explicarte que Sasori se muere por ella ¿verdad? En ninguna de las opciones tú la dejarías. Por qué debes aceptarlo Sasuke. Tú no vas a dejarla. Ya te lo dije… te gusta demasiado, incluso la admiras como artista. Tú no la dejaras. Pero ella si puede hacerlo… si se cansa de esperarte te dejara. Si se cansa de dormir contigo te dejara. Pero créeme que tú no lo harás. Así que decide si dejaras que te deje… o simplemente que quieres que se quede. Si haces eso te quitaras varios problemas de encima.

\- Quizás tengas razón… quizás no…al menos te daré la razón en algo. Y eso es que en este punto nada de lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo…yo…yo no me arrepiento de nada.

\- Bueno ahí esta parte de tu respuesta. Pero no es suficiente…Créeme que en estos momentos está con sus amigos. Y Kou no dejara pasar la oportunidad… es probable que este con ella. Debe estarlo. Si pasara algo entre ellos o no, solo tú lo sabes. Tú la conoces… me voy. Dormiré en el sillón de la habitación de Suigetsu. Te dejare pensar a solas –el pelinegro no hizo nada por detenerla.

Tan pronto se encontró solo se recostó sobre su cama. Ponderando todo lo que Karin le había dicho. Ella tenía razón… debía tenerla. Si no fuera cierto no hubiera sentido esa desesperación en el show. Lamentar por primera vez el simple hecho de que no tenía su teléfono para llamarla. Para enviarle un mensaje. El camino aún se veía un poco incierto. No habría respuestas prontas para todo. Así que lo mínimo que pudo hacer con su inestable cabeza, era decirse así mismo que al menos había cosas que si sabía con certeza. Y esas eran que por el momento no quería dormir con nadie más. No quería. Desde hace mucho tiempo no quería. De un día para otro empezó a disfrutar trabajar junto a ella. Nunca habían tenido nada parecido a una cita, pero al menos habían pasado el tiempo trabajando. Y esto le gustaba. Pasar esa clase de tiempo con ella. Quizás ambas razones eran porque, como Karin decía… Sakura le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Con su caos catastrófico dentro del abismo en la caja de pandora, la pelirrosa lo llamaba. Le gustaba…y de pronto pensar que alguien más podría estarla tocando lo desestabilizo. No eran celos… no lo eran. Pero la tranquilidad se había ido. Que la Sakura con la que deseaba dormir y trabajar…de pronto se marchara… no. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. No todavía.

* * *

Después de pasar todo el día buscándola por toda la academia, comenzó a desesperarse. Siempre la encontraba en algún lado. Siempre. Tomando un café o comiendo en su lugar favorito. Tampoco estaba en su estudio. Nadie la había visto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Por qué carajos no tenía su número de teléfono? Necesitaba encontrarla. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre una banca. Finalmente rendirse y aceptar que no podría hacer nada ese día. Resignarse hasta el día de mañana. Pero al visualizar a Chouji se olvidó de sentarse, comenzando a correr para alcanzarlo con urgencia. –

\- ¡Chouji! – gritó al ver que este se alejaba –

\- Ohh Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo necesito…. Yo necesito el teléfono de Sakura –pidió sin aliento –

\- ¿no lo tienes?

\- Yo… no. No lo tengo… y es urgente. Debo hablar con ella.

\- Ustedes dos sí que son raros… en fin no es mi asunto. Te lo daré. Aunque quizás no te conteste. Está muy ocupada con lo de la exposición de su madre. Tenía tiempo trabajando en ella con Shinomoto. Hace rato fui a verla. Estaba en el museo de Tokio, pero no sé si aún la alcances. Ve… este es su número. Llámala –el chico le tendió su móvil para que Sasuke pudiera copiarlo el mismo –

\- Gracias Chouji… nos estamos viendo.

\- Suerte…espero y puedas encontrarla. Si no… es probable que mañana venga a su estudio.

\- Gracias… -comenzó a correr hacia la parada de taxis más cercana. Si tomaba el camión le tomaría más tiempo. De igual manera en el metro. Y más a esas horas de la tarde. Estando ya dentro del taxi, comenzó a marcar. La primera vez fue enviado al buzón, pero intento nuevamente. Finalmente su llamada fue contestada. –

\- Diga…

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Quién habla?... espera… ¿Sasuke? ¿eres tú?

\- Si…

\- Wow no lo esperaba…en fin ¿necesitas algo? Supongo que es urgente para que me llamaras. No recuerdo haberte dado mi número…

\- Chouji… hace unos minutos Chouji me lo dio.

\- Ya veo… ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo… Sakura…

\- Si ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada solo me preguntaba que estabas haciendo.

\- Sasuke ¿te sientes bien? ¿no tienes nada que hacer? Digo no me molesta que me llames en realidad… es solo que… es extraño. Muy extraño viniendo de ti…

\- Lo sé…ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Supongo que fue un error…

\- ¿Quieres venir?

\- No yo…olvídalo… creo que …

\- Estoy en el museo de Tokio… por qué no vienes… ya que has hecho algo inusual en ti… no te mataría seguir haciéndolo por el resto del día. Anda ven…

\- Está bien.

\- Llámame cuando estés en la entrada.

Al llegar al museo comenzó a buscarla con su vista. Cosa que le pareció de lo más absurdo, pues ella debía estar adentro. Estirando su mano para abrir la puerta, enmarco sus cejas en sorpresa. Pegado sobre el vidrio, estaba un poster. Anunciando que la exposición de los trabajos de Oyuki Ibara estarían en el museo por tres meses. De pronto darse cuenta que Sakura era hija de esa pintora lo hizo sentir extraño. Sus trabajos no habían tenido mucho reconocimiento en el pasado. Pero con el apogeo del arte moderno había comenzado a cobrar fama tanto en Japón como fuera de este. Al menos la suficiente para ser mencionada de vez en vez en uno que otro libro de arte. Había escuchado a Shinomoto decir que incluso estaban preparando una biografía. Querían utilizarla para darle renombre al país y a la vez que esta fuera reconocida aún más. No sabía mucho de ella, pero las pinturas que había visto alguna vez lo habían cautivado. El poster decía que tendrían treinta piezas en exposición. Nunca pensó que hubiera tantas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura, quien lo había visto llegar desde el lobby. –

\- Sasuke… en verdad viniste. –la pelirrosa lo miraba sorprendida –

\- Me dijiste que lo hiciera…

\- Aún tenía mis dudas… anda ven. –pasaron al menos cuarenta minutos caminando por la exposición. Sakura no le decía mucho. Estaba dejándolo apreciar lo que veía. Era evidente que estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía. La mayoría eran escenas felices y otras abstractas. Antes de terminar pasaron por el último pasillo. En este había dos pinturas que supo al instante representaban a Sakura. La primera parecía un autorretrato. Una mujer de rostro cadavérico estaba sentado en una mecedora. Sobre sus brazos un bulto. Un bebe con rostro torcido y cabellos rosados. De pronto se le ocurrió que el estilo oscuro de Sakura procedía y se inspiraba de esa pintura. La otra era muy hermosa. Parecía una fotografía. Sakura sonreía, mientras escuchaba una caracola. Sus cabellos se movían por un aire imaginario. Aire de pintura. No parecía tener más de diez años.

\- Es hiperrealismo… no sabía que tenía obras con esta técnica…

\- A penas empezaba cuando murió… logro hacer esa transición. Hay al menos una docena de ellas en la que solía ser su casa… de hecho esta pintura fue la última.

\- Sakura… en verdad Ibara…Oyuki ¿es tu madre?

\- Yo siempre la conocí como Mika Haruno. Ibara… era su apellido de soltera. Oyuki… no sé de donde tomo ese nombre.

\- Debías tener al menos nueve años cuando murió ¿no es así?

\- ¿Sabes de ella?

\- Si… siempre ha sido como una artista de culto en Japón.

\- Eso suena tan hipster…. Pero si… la pintora es mi madre. Y no… murió cuando yo tenía doce… aunque deje de verla con frecuencia desde los nueve. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Me siento un poco sofocada vayamos afuera. –ambos caminaban junto a una fuente. Sasuke poniendo atención a lo que ella le contaba –Su vida fue bastante complicada. La verdad es que aunque siempre la veía pintado… no sabía realmente lo que hacía. Que ser pintora era su profesión.

\- ¿nunca te lo dijo?

\- No… veras no era una mujer muy estable. La verdad es que tengo pocos recuerdos agradables. Quizás porque cuando ella aún estaba bien… yo era muy pequeña. Y no recuerdo nada. Lo cual me molesta porque deben ser recuerdos felices.

\- ¿Los demás no lo son?

\- No mucho… ¿en verdad quieres escucharlo?

\- Si tú quieres contarlo supongo que sí –parte de él quería escucharla y la otra parte solo lo hacía porque así no tendría que hablar. No tendría que responder nada. No quería decirle porque había ido a buscarla con desesperación. Así que si podía evitar tener esa conversación. Estaría muy agradecido. –

\- Tratare de que no sea muy larga. Como te dije mamá no estaba muy estable… sus facultades mentales no fueron las mejores durante sus últimos años. Mi padre la amaba indudablemente, pero un día se cansó. Ella nunca se dejó ayudar. Mi padre no pudo soportarlo y se divorciaron. Después de que eso sucedió mi padre me enviaba con ella los fines de semana. Pero ella siguió deteriorándose. Llego un punto en el que me dijo todo tipo de cosas. Que yo no era su hija… que ella no podía tener hijos. Que era hija de la amante de mi padre… que no llevaba su sangre. Que me había criado por lastima. Por mucho tiempo le creí. No comprendía su enfermedad. Mi niñez no ayudaba de mucho. Poco a poco deje de ir entre semana… por que la odiaba. La detestaba. Papá aun así me llevaba de visita. Todo fin de semana sin falta. Poco después conoció a Reiko y se casaron. La histeria de mamá aumento con esto. A tal punto que su vida y salud se desmoronaron por completo. Hasta que murió. Por mucho tiempo le creí cuando decía que no era mi madre. Después de que murió descubrí la pintura que viste hace rato. También descubrí que en su recamara tenía un álbum viejo de fotografías mías. Y cuando me esperaba. También guardaba todos los dibujos que yo le daba. Siempre que se los daba los tiraba… o los rompía. Pero allí en una caja los tenía todos. Había unido las piezas de la mayoría. Comprendí que todo lo que me decía no podía controlarlo. Que simplemente todo eso que me dijo debía olvidarlo. Pues a final de cuentas era su enfermedad y no su corazón los que hablaban. Si te soy sincera odiaba la pintura con todo mi ser. Porque siempre prefería pintar a jugar o convivir conmigo. Empecé a pintar porque quería superarla y para llamar su atención. No salió muy bien… porque finalmente le tome amor a la pintura. Deje de hacerlo por superarla... al final de cuentas me siento tranquila porque después de todo no le guardo ningún rencor. Es mi madre.

\- De pronto no sé si debiste contarme todo esto…

\- ¿Por qué? No me digas que conocer más de mi vida te hace sentir comprometido... no empieces con tus cosas. Creo que nada está establecido… es sexo… solamente sexo. Tú mismo lo has dicho…

\- ¿Cómo empezaste con la escultura? –Sakura se rió al ver que ignoraba lo que había dicho –

\- Fue en mi primer año de secundaria. Reiko es muy buena para moldear la arcilla. Le gusta la alfarería. Pero solo hace cosas tradicionales. Yo sola empecé a experimentar… después fui a clases privadas con el padre de Chouji. Fue así como nos conocimos. Después resulto que ambos estábamos juntos en la secundaria y nos hicimos amigos. Mis inicios con la escultura son más simples que con la pintura.

\- Las obras de tu madre… en verdad son valiosas para el país.

\- Lo son… donde quiera que este debe estar feliz de que su trabajo empieza a cobrar notoriedad. –un hombre se paró frente a ellos. Sasuke lo miro detenidamente. Recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte. Sakura sonrió al verlo –Ninomiya-san. Veo que viniste. –

\- Simplemente no podía perdérmelo… recordé tantas cosas viendo cada una de esas pinturas. Por momentos creo que pude escucharla gritando desde su estudio. Gritándome que le ayudara a limpiar sus pinceles.

\- Si… ja ja… aun con el maltrato no podías dejarla. Vaya sensei… inolvidable.

\- A pesar de todo… tu madre siempre fue muy especial… todo un personaje. Era reconfortante verla pintar cuando tenía sus momentos de sanidad.

\- En verdad lo era…

\- En fin… veo que estás ocupada… te llamo después. –el hombre se despidió de Sasuke ondeando la mano. Justo en ese momento lo recordó como el hombre que había estado en el estudio de Sakura. Aquel que Sakura… ¡oh diablos! La imagen seguía ahí… tan clara como el día. Aunque esta vez ya no le parecía tan erótica. Podía sustituirla fácilmente con la de la otra noche. Esa noche que no habían podido continuar. –

\- Por tu mirada imagino que sabes quién era…

\- Si… perfectamente.

\- Era alumno de mi madre… - la mirada incrédula de Sasuke la hizo reír. –

\- ¿Es tu hábito dormir con los alumnos de tu madre?

\- Solo lo he hecho con él. Desde que era pequeña tenía un crush enorme con él. Mi amor platónico. Muchas veces llego a atenderme y cuidarme cuando me quedaba con ella. Parecía mi niñera. Era un discípulo muy devoto. Cuido de ella mucho tiempo. En fin se está haciendo muy tarde. No es que desee que te marches, pero hay algo que debo hacer dentro de un rato y… –la chica reviso su teléfono a la expectativa. –

\- ¿sucede algo?

\- No… esperaba una llamada para esta hora… no debe tardar…ahh aquí esta. Disculpa la tomare… Comenzaba a preguntarme por qué no habías llamado todavía. Sigues tan impuntual como siempre Kou… te lo dije en el pasado y te lo digo de nuevo… debes quitarte este mal habito. ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿A qué horas dices que sale tu avión? Creo que podría hacerlo…-al sentir que Sasuke apretaba fuertemente su muñeca se volvió a mirarlo. Intento soltarse, pero dejo de resistirse cuando este le hablo –

\- No vayas….

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esta cita no ha terminado… -la pelirrosa lo miró con seriedad para después continuar con su llamada. –

\- Si…no hablaba con alguien más… Kou… no creo que pueda ir al aeropuerto para despedirte. Lo siento. Ten un buen viaje... y no desaproveches esta oportunidad. No hagas tonterías. Suerte. No, ya te dije que dejare la música por un tiempo… por el momento me concentrare en el arte. La música es solo un hobby para mí. Claro ya sabes que si… pero esta vez si la escribo cántala tu… Kou te lo mereces… después de tanto tiempo te lo mereces. Todo el éxito que vendrá… lo mereces desde ahorita. Solo que no dejes que este nuble y opaque todo una vez más…Cuídate… Te quiero… lo sabes… hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Cuando lo hagamos espero que sea en una gira de conciertos. Si, estaremos en contacto. Adiós… -tras colgarle, se volvió a Sasuke, quién todavía se aferraba a su mano. –Así que esto se transformó en nuestra primera cita ¿eh?

\- Eso parece –le contestó mirándola a los ojos. Ambos permanecieron así por varios segundos. Como si cada uno estuviera preguntándose si estaban caminando hacia la misma dirección. Preguntándose a donde pensaban llegar… o hasta donde se permitirían llegar. De pronto pensar en el futuro se volvía tedioso. Vivir un día a la vez de alguna forma u otra parecía ofrecer un camino más suave. Por el momento sería suave… y eso era lo único que importaba.

\- No dormiré contigo tan fácilmente el día de hoy… deberás invitarme un helado primero.

\- Te comprare dos…

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego la actualización.**

 **También sera probablemente la ultima vez que aparezca un subterráneo... bueno que los personajes asistan a uno.**  
 **La música y el rock continuaran como soundtrack...**

 **Pero a partir de ahora todo en el fic se centrara en la evolución de la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke... y por supuesto en mas y mas lemon.**

 **Sasuke actuando de manera extraña...**

 **Solo lo dejare aquí por que lo admiro mucho... sus pinturas son algo que te quita la respiración... es un pintor hiperrealista llamado _Sergei Marshennikov_**

 ** _No olviden sus reviews para mi significan mucho._**

 **Al _igual que su tiempo dedicado a leer esta historia._**

 **Si alguien tiene un poco de tiempo que regalarme... quisiera pedir un favor. Mi historia el hilo rojo entre la bestia y el dragón no ha recibido nigun review.**

 **Es un proyecto importante para mi... me gustaría saber que es lo que se puede mejorar. Si no pueden dejar su review con su opinión envienme un PM con sus sugerencias o comentarios.**

 **En mi pagina de deviantart anilu37 viene el link a mi perfil de facebook. Si quieren agregarme cuando necesiten saber el status de alguno de los fics.**

 **Solo háganme saber que son de la comunidad de fanfiction.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias.**

 **Que pasen un hermoso verano.**

 **Si salen de vacaciones cuídense mucho.**

 **Cualquier horror ortográfico sera corregido en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Aunque si llegan a ver uno me dicen facilitara las cosas... después de leer cada capitulo tantas veces se llega a un punto en que lo leo como según yo lo escribí... y no como esta... por eso a veces se me pasan muchos errores.**


End file.
